La cuñada de Duo
by Nadesiko Takase
Summary: La secuela de La Hermana de Heero, pero ahora yaoi. Heero y Duo van a vivir juntos, pero antes deben resolver algunas cosas entre ellos y controlar a la loca cuñada TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora: **Aloooo! ñ.ñ Y aquí estoy de vuelta para los pocos a los que les importa!. Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron las molestias de dejarme un review en "_La Hermana de Heero_" o alguno de mis otros dizque fics...

Aquí me presento de nuevo con la secuela, que esta vez SI es yaoi (mi primero, estoy experimentando). Espero que les guste y dejen opiniones o críticas... Please, no amenazas de muerte ni similares!. Si no te gusta el yaoi, las malas palabras, los chistes insensibles, los dobles sentidos, las ofensas, en fin, toda esa onda "La Hermana de Heero", este no es el fic para ti.

**Declaimer:** Gundam Wing _aún_ no me pertenece... insertar sonrisa terrorífica

**Dedicatorias: **A mi bella y creativa hermanita Juny Tao, a quién quiero mucho y me ayudó a recuperar la inspiración, a los que dejaron reviews y a **Anyanka ** por ser tan linda conmigo ñ.ñ (je, je, dudo que estés leyendo esto -.-U)

**Himperion:** Querías perversión?. No te vas a desilusionar!. Je, je.

**Zero Link**: Gracias por tu review! Significa mucho para mi viniendo de alguien a quien no le gusta el yaoi... Pero lo lamento mucho por esta fic!. Aún así espero que lo leas!.(Si es que alguna vez llegas a leer esto...)

**Xin the godess of the death: **La verdad que ya había desistido de hacer la contuinuación, pero tu review me alentó a continuarla!. Gracias! ñ.ñ Como te gusta, es yaoi.

(espero que alguno de los desgraciados a los que va dedicado se digne a leerlo )

**La cuñada de Duo**

By Nadesiko Takase

**Capítulo uno:**

"**Comportamiento sospechoso"**

Duo soltó una risita traviesa al mismo tiempo que empujaba la puerta del cuarto y besaba apasionadamente a Heero, sin darse un momento para tomar aire. Caminaron como pudieron hasta la cama, sin separarse, y se dejaron caer para continuar con el juego de caricias.

Duo estaba completamente exitado y dispuesto a llevar todo aquello hasta el final; le encantaba cuando Heero se dejaba hacer. Duo ya se encontraba volando por la estratósfera mientras oía los gemidos roncos de su amante, cuando de pronto Heero se quedó súbitamente quieto y se reincorporó a medias. El trenzado no tenía ni la más mínima intención de interrumpir lo que hacía, así que continuó con los besos húmedos en el cuello de su pareja. Definitivamente: joder con Heero era mucho mejor que joder con cualquier mujer. El muy maldito lo había convertido en gay... Pero las creativas posisiones que empleaba el chico hacía que valiese la pena.

- ¿Qué sucede?. – preguntó entre besos, al notar que Heero no se volvía a incorporar al juego. La respuesta le importaba poco, él tan solo quería deshacerse de la lava que fluía por sus venas en ese momento.

- Shh... – ordenó silencio poniendo un dedo sobre los labios y agudizando el oído. Duo alzó una ceja y lo miró con curiosidad, para luego encojerse de hombros y abalanzarse sobre Heero, haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre el colchón. ¡Quieto!. - le ordenó, deteniéndolo por los hombros.

Duo hizo un puchero; si Heero seguía haciéndose el exquisito, las ganas se le irían, así que trató de exitarlo dejando que su traviesa mano se deslizara lentamente hacia el sur, tratando de tomar el miembro de su amante... Pero fue detenido antes de poder cumplir su cometido por las fuertes manos de Heero, que estaba MUY concentrado... Pero lastimosamente, no en él, si no en un ruido que creía haber oído. Duo lo miró a los ojos ofendido, dispuesto a darle una puteada de pendeja (**N/A:** ya saben, de esas que les damos noche y día a nuestros novios), pero en ese momento notó como los ojos cobalto de su pareja se encendían coléricos, para luego ser echado a un lado mientras él se levantaba y a grandes zancadas salía de la habitación.

Duo lo observó dejar el cuarto tirado en el colchón, con cara de "¿Qué carajo...?". Extrañado por la súbita reacción del _dotadísimo_ de su amante, decide seguirlo para ver que puta había interrumpido el momento mágico. Heero caminaba decidido y emputecido hacia la habitación de su hermana, Nijan.

"¿Qué rayos habrá hecho la huevona de mi cuñada para ponerlo así?", se preguntó viendo asombrado como Heero trataba de abrir la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, pero ésta parecía estar trancada, así que procedió a golpearla con la mano.

- ¡Nijan!. Abre AHORA MISMO!

Duo permanecía asombrado. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Heero así de "apasionado" y expresivo. Le gustaba mucho... mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho... Bueno, se entiende que le puso caliente ver a Heero así de agresivo.

- ¿QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE, HEERO? – se oyó la voz femenina un tanto agitada desde el otro lado. Duo enarcó una ceja... Ya comenzaba a entender lo que pasaba. Soltó un suspiro y meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo.

- ¡Heero, eres un enfermo! – le espetó, irritado. ¿Heero había interrumpido su jueguito sexual solo por eso?. – Deja a tu hermana divertirse en paz... Ya está bien grandecita.

Heero dejó de "atacar" la puerta y clavó la mirada encendida en Duo, que lo miraba claramente contrariado y con los brazos cruzados. Pasa que tenía ganas de ser el seme esa noche, y Heero de mierda estaba con sus celos insanos arruinando la velada.

- No te metas en esto, Duo. – siseó. Duo abrió los ojos sorprendido. Cuando Heero siseaba de esa manera, como una serpiente, era señal de tener cuidado.

El soldado perfecto se giró nuevamente hacia la puerta y la siguió golpeando furiosamente mientras gritaba furibundo cosas en japonés. Duo soltó un suspiro y bajó la cabeza con resignación para emprender marcha hacia la habitación. Decididamente Heero no dejaría de actuar como el loco hermano mayor que era y no dejaría a Nijan en paz, a pesar de ser él quien siempre decía que quería librarse de su hermana. Qué remedio... Debería arreglárselas solo esa noche.

- Cuando decidas que quieres joder, te estaré esperando en tu cuarto. – y emprendió marcha hacia la habitación de su dizque amante con la mayor dignidad que el ardor en sus pantalones le permitía.

- PENDEJA DEL DEMONIO! ABRE LA PUERTA. - Heero no prestó atención a lo que había dicho el trenzado y continuaó azotando la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

BAM!

La puerta del cuarto de Nijan se vino abajo con tantos golpes propinados por Heero. Duo corrió hacia la habitación al ver como su pareja entraba al cuarto de su hermana con andar decidido y mirada asesina. Flash Backs de la guerra se sucedieron en la mente del trenzado mientras predecía el estallido que estaba por tener lugar en ese momento... _Heero vs Nijan_... Y por más que amase al retorcido jo de puta japonés de mierda que lo dejaba con las ganas de darle, Duo le apostaba a Nijan.

El trenzado se volvió y se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de la chica para contemplar la escena con diversión: Nijan llevaba puesto un conjunto de ropa interior color negra con encajes rojos, y las medias ligas color negro. Permanecía parada cerca de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y mirando a Heero con aburrición, quién le devolvía una mirada, a estas alturas, completamente psicópata.

- Joder, manito. Tú sí que sabes aguar la diversión. – le dijo la muchacha con un brillo divertido en los ojos del mismo color que los de su hermano.

Heero tenía los puños cerrados y apretados, con los nudillos blancos que atestiguaban la furia del muchacho, que resoplaba furioso, su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente.

Duo miró el resto de la habitación. Vio a un chico y una chica en la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas, mirando estupefactos al celoso hermano de su anfitriona.

- Holaaa!. – los saludó Duo muy sonriente. Ya sabía que Nijan era de las "liberales", así que no le sorprendía las extrañas ocurrencias de la joven. – No hagan caso al rinoceronte que derribó la puerta. ¿Les puedo ofrecer algo?.

- Nos caería bien un segundo chico... - soltó Nijan como quien no quiere la cosa. Los ojos de Duo destellaron; le seguiría el juego.

- La verdad que tu hermano y yo estábamos en lo nuestro, hasta que el bestia éste decidió que le sería más placentero arruinar la vida sexual de su hermana menor...

- Vete al cuarto, Duo. – ordenó Heero, amenazante, sin girar a verlo. Duo sonrió de forma maliciosa.

- Uy, Hee-chan, no quiero ser maleducado. Me han hecho una invitación y no quiero ser grosero... – comenzó a decir mientras se sacaba la playera. – Y como tú no tienes ganas de hacer cositas conmigo, pues bien, yo tengo necesidades... - antes de que pudiera dar otro paso más en dirección a la cama, sintió unos brazos que le daban un tirón que por poco lo hace volar fuera de la habitación.

- Mañana hablaremos de ésto. – dijo terminante Heero a su hermana antes de dejar el cuarto hecho una fiera. Nijan soltó un bostezo para luego mirar interrogante la puerta que estaba en el suelo.

- No les molesta hacerlo sin puerta, ¿no?. – se dirigió a sus invitados con toda naturalidad, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros, también muy tranquilos y negaron con la cabeza.

- Oye, ¿no volverá el trenzado?. Está que se me antoja...

Heero arrastró a Duo por el pasillo mientras éste se quejaba diciendo que quería participar de la orgía... Claro, solo era para enfurecer a Heero y hacer que le prestase atención. Y vaya que lo consiguió. Heero estaba tan molesto por lo de Nijan y por la actitud de Duo, que esa noche fue todo un salvaje para deleite del trenzado, a quién no le molestó tener que dejar para otra ocasión el tema de ser el seme.

La mañana siguiente, Duo despertó con la impresión de estar en medio de un terremoto... Pero tan pronto se despabiló comprendió que era tan solo Heero que preparaba el desayuno... Y seguía de MUY mal humor a juzgar por la forma en que golpeaba los enceres del desayuno. Duo soltó un gruñido por estar despierto tan temprano luego de ver a través de la ventana que afuera aún estaba completamente obscuro.

De mala gana salió de entre las sábanas de la cama dispuesto a tratar de calmar al muy _bestia_ de su pareja... Esto último lo pensó con una pequeña sonrisa lujuriosa. "Maldito Heero... Ya verá esta noche", pensó incómodo al sentir un fuerte dolor en la base de la espalda y caminó cojeando hasta la cocina.

- Heero sintió que unos cálidos brazos lo rodeaban y el firme cuerpo de Duo pegado a su espalda. Su cuerpo pareció relajarse a medida que el trenzado le besaba el cuello suavemente para luego subir hasta su oreja y darle un mordisco.

- No vuelvas a despertarme a esta hora con tu barullo. – le dijo terminante mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina para ver como Heero preparaba el desayuno; era su oportunidad de ver las dos cosas que mas le emocionaban juntas: Heero y la comida. – A ver si olvidas el asunto de ayer. – le dijo al notar que su compañero volvía a arremeter contra los pobres enceres de la cocina. – Nijan es loca, eso siempre lo supiste. ¿Por qué te molestas tanto?.

No hubo respuesta. Heero llevó el desayuno a la mesa y comenzó a comer como si no hubiese oído nada. Duo soltó un gruñido muy parecido a los que su amante soltaba cuando estaba de malas.

Las costumbres se pegan.

Comieron unos instantes en silencio hasta que Heero se puso de pie, se arregló la corbata y dio un beso a Duo en la mejilla para despedirse, dejando al de ojos cobalto completamente descolocado. Heero no solía tener esas muestras de afecto fuera de la cama.

- Hoy te toca preparar la cena. – le recordó mientras tomaba sus cosas para el trabajo.- No me pongas esa cara. - le dijo al ver el puchero que le hacía.

- Yo soy "visita". – le recordó Duo, con una expresión muy graciosa. Si bien estaba todo el tiempo en el departamento de Heero y Nijan, ellos no habían formalizado aún su relación. Y Duo dudaba que eso sucediera muy pronto, ya que sus actividades de pareja consistían básicamente en uuuna cosa: Follar.

-Pero tampoco era como si Duito se quejase... Parecía mas que satisfecho con su relación. (**N/A:** Y quién no lo estaría? - )

- Pero te la pasas aquí todo el tiempo, así que bien podrías colaborar.

- Tal vez no esté aquí cuando vuelvas... – sugirió. Heero se inclinó sobre él y le dio otro beso en los labios.

- Ambos sabemos perfectamente que sí.

"Ok, ahora sí que está muy raro. Nijan finalmente lo enloqueció", pensó suspicaz viéndolo salir por la puerta. Una luz se encendió en su cabeza y corrió a la habitación de su seriamente perturbada cuñadita. Heero había derribado la puerta la noche anterior, así que se adentró con paso lento en el obscuro cuarto, tropezándose con cuanta cosa estuviese a su paso, ya fuese botellas, vasos, restos de comida, lencería, vibradores, esposas, látigos y un par de cosas mas que no tenía ni idea de qué eran, pero ya lo averiguaría y las usaría para cuando a Heero le tocase ser pasivo.

Se acercó al bulto descansando en la cama completamente cubierto en frazadas y descubrió lo que creyó sería el rostro de Nijan:

- Nijaaaannnn! ñ.ñ Me caería bien tu ayudaaaaa!.

Pero en lugar de encontrarse con el rostro dormido de la chica, se encontró con un par de pies. Se dirigió hacia el otro lado para descubrir ahora sí, la cabeza de su cuñada.

- Oye!. Sé útil para algo y despierta, quiero hablar contigo... – insistió, sacudiéndola suavemente por el hombro. Nijan soltó un "Vete al diablo" y se dio la vuelta para continuar durmiendo. Duo soltó un suspiro:

- Te daré un video de Heero y mío para que se lo vendas a tus amigas... – ofreció con un cantito. Nijan tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero aunque estuviese de espaldas a él, podía ver que tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

- Podré hacer copias ilimitadas?. – preguntó con voz ronca y de indiferencia fingida, sin girarse.

- Tres

- Ocho

- Seis

- Ok, seis. Pero óyeme ahora, quieres?.

Nijan se sentó en la cama a duras penas y con no muy buena predisposición. Duo se sorprendió de verla tan "destrozada"... Pero al fin y al cabo era Nijan, así que no so preocupó mas...

- No comprendo como una chica tan bella como tú aún no tiene novio... – se burló el chico, al verla toda despeinada, pálida y con ojeras.

- Al menos yo no tengo que rogar para que me pinchen. – ironizó arqueando una ceja, aludiendo al incidente de la otra noche que interrumpió los jueguitos de Duo y Heero.

- Cállate – le espetó Duo. – Escucha: tu hermano se ha vuelto loco.

- HIJO DE PUTA!. PARA DECIRME ESO ME DESPIERTAS A ESTAS HORAS DE LA MADRUGADA, HUEVON DE MIERDA?. Jodí toda la noche y tengo sueño, así que vete a la mierda con tu descubrimiento. – le gritó antes de cubrirse hasta la cabeza y acostarse para seguir durmiendo. Duo le agarró de la oreja y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

- Ya sé que eres egocéntrica, pero a ver si puedes enfocarte en otra persona tres segundos, no?.

- Heero es un Yuy, por añadidura es loco, Duo pelotudo, ahora déjame dormir!.

- Golfa del demonio, a ver si te callas y me dejas terminar, ok?. Heero me besó dos veces esta mañana antes de ir al trabajo.

Nijan permaneció mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos por largo rato sin decir nada, sin si quiera parpadear. "Tonta, se durmió de nuevo", pensó con una gran gota enla sien antes de agitarla con violencia y echarla fuera de la cama.

- Si... Y?. – inquirió la chica, sobándose el brazo adolorido así como otras partes de su anatomía.

- No estábamos garchando. - Duo creyó que los ojos le saldrían de las órbitas a su cuñadita tarada. Ahora si la sorpresa de la chica era auténtica.

Heero era muy frío, aún desde niños. En toda su vida recordaba que la había abrazado una sola vez, y era porque trataba de alcanzar los bocadillos que estaban detrás suyo sin que ella lo notase. "Cojudo de mierda... Nunca le gustó compartir..."

- Pues ahora que lo dices, yo también creo que el neardenthal ese se trae algo... - dijo al fin, muy pensativa.

- Sabes qué es?. – le interrumpió curioso Duo, con brillito en los ojos. Una gran gota se deslizó por la frente de la chica.

- Nuuu... Ni idea. Si no te habla a ti, mucho menos a mí... Ya sabes que no soy una de sus personas favoritas.

Duo soltó un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. Las únicas veces en que Heero y Nijan se dirigían la palabra era para gritarse e insultarse... Y muchas veces para arrojarse objetos que nunca te imaginaste podrían servir para ese propósito. Por ejemplo, Nijan es dueña de un bull dog llamado _"_Heero" (En honor a su querido hermano, el cual también era un "perro") En una ocasión en que Heero y Nijan se hallaban en medio de una disputa, el pobre animal se encontró a sí mismo volando por los aires para finalizar su viaje estrellándose contra Heero (el Heero que es hermano de Nijan... Pus, de alguna forma hay que diferenciarlos ya que ambos son animales cachondos...)

- Bueno, cuando sepas qué es, me dices. – finalizó Nijan, cubriéndose una vez mas hasta la cabeza y disponiéndose a dormir unas horas mas. Era su manera "educada" de decirle "Lárgate marica"

Duo salió de la habitación mas intrigado que cuando entró en busca de respuestas. Sospechaba que Heero estaba raro, pero el que su hermana también lo notase ya era algo muy sorpresivo. Es decir, Heero no era muy transparente que digamos...

Algo grande debía estar pasando, y él lo averiguaría costase lo que costase... Pero lo haría después de tomarse una siestita.

**oOo**

Heero llegó esa noche del trabajo de buen humor (y por ésto se entiende que no usó su magnum de llave para abrir la puerta del departamento), lo que era DEMASIADO sospechoso.

Otro hecho insólito: Duo había preparado la cena. Nijan se sentía como si hubiera entrado a la "Dimensión Desconocida".

En fin, Heero ya de por sí de buen humor, se llevó la grata sorpresa de que Duo había cocinado algo para la cena, entonces lo premió con un beso en los labios que descolocó completamente al baka trenzado.

Veamos como todo sucedió:

Heero abrió la puerta civilizadamente y al entrar se encontró con el agradable aroma de una rica comida casera (y no esas porquerías compradas que traía Nijan que mas bien parecían sobras de un restaurant paupérrimo).

- No puedo creer que esté haciendo la cena. - soltó sorprendido Heero, apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

- Cómo que no, si me dijiste que me tocaba a mí hacerla hoy?. - replicó en interpelado ponuiendo verduras picadas en la sartén.

Duo era un perezoso y un vago, pero algo que se le daba muy bien era la cocina. Lastimosamente nunca se molestaba en mover su perezoso trasero del sofá para hacer algo productivo como alimentar a los Yuy, que eran pésimos cocineros.

- Si, pero no esperaba que me hicieras caso. - justificó, asomándose para ver lo que se estaba cocinando. "Sea lo que sea, luce bien...".

Duo frunció el ceño ante la repuesta de su compañero y agito el cuchillo de picar furioso, con las mejillas encendidas:

- No esperabas que lo hiciera?. Entonces por qué coño me molesté en ir a tres mercados diferentes para juntar todos los ingredientes de mierda!. Me hubiera quedado en casa viendo mi novela!

(**N/A:** Después se pregunta por qué es siempre el uke...)

- Shh, cállate que no me gustan _las gritonas... - _se burló riendo por lo bajo mientras tomaba un trozo del pan casero hecho por las mágicas manitas de Duito Maxwell de Yuy.

- "GRITONAS!" - soltó ahora furioso el cocinero... o cocinera, según Heero. Le dió una monotada para que soltara el trozo de pan. - SOY HOMBRE, Heero. - aclaró escuetamente, aún gesticulando con el cuchillo de picar en las manos, el cual era seguido cuidadosamente por la mirada cobalto. - Por qué rayos siempre me tratas de mujer, demonios!.

- Porque pareces una... Todo el mundo te confunde. - replicó el otro, sin inmutarse demasiado por el hecho de que su apasionado y furioso amante tuviese con afilado cuchillo en manos.

Lo dicho hizo explotar a Duo. Se puso rojo hasta las orejas, y Heero trataba de disimular su sonrisa al verlo así de molesto. Sabía cuanto odiaba Duo que lo tratasen de mujer.

- TENGO UN PENE, rayos!. - vociferó, acercándose peligrosamente a Heero con arma en mano, quien lo resibió juguetón con un abrazó y aprovechando para desarmarlo.

- Lo sé, pero no te sirve de nada... - rió mientras se cubría de los golpes que le estaba dando Duito, quien a pesar de parecer una niña, DEFINITIVAMENTE NO golpeaba como una. - Estoy bromeando, calma!. Cielos... - se rindió y lo abrazó.

Duo se tensó bajo el contacto Heero... No estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto por parte de su pareja.

Tal hecho solo le confirmaron sus sospechas de que algo estaba pasando, y por alguna razón le daba mala espina.

- Solo digo que pareces una chica porque eras tan bonita como una... (**N/A: **Para m'as referencia, leer "La Hermana de Heero", muejejeje)- le susurró al oído cuando Duo se calmó, solo para hacerlo entrar en otra rabieta.

Afortunadamente la golfa de su hermana estraba a la cocina con su apariencia de adicta al crack en una mala noche de abstinencia.

- No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos!. - exclamó con lagrimitas en los ojos. Duo pensó que se refería a la escena yaoi, pero vio que estaba equivocado cuando Nijan se acercó a la estufa para aspirar profundamente el aroma de la comida que estaba preparando. - COMIDAAAAAA!. - soltó como desauciada (**N/A:** Ya sé que está mal escrito, pero notengo ganas de buscar en el diccionario... Como si fuese que ustedes saben deletrearlo o.ó).

- Cualquiera diría que eres una muerta de hambre. - represó su hermano subuitamente irritado. Su hermanita lo ponía de malas con todo eso de ser una bandida perdida porganizadora de orgías y demás...

- Creo que califico como una ya que tan solo como la porquería que cocinas. - le ladró la chica, metiendo una cuchara en la sartén para pescar algo de comida.

- Comprendo que no te guste lo que cocino, ya que no viene en aerosol o en un frasco para que se lo untes a tus parejas, pequeña p...

- Ya cállense!. Me tienen harto con sus berrinches. - les rependió Duo, dando otra manotada a Nijan para que no se metiese con su comida que aún estaba cruda. La chica se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina.

- Berrinches?. Eras tú el que gritabas por parecerte a una niñita, nosotros no tenemos la culpa. - soltó distraídamente.

- Si, Duo. Nosotros no te hicimos mujer... - secundó por primera vez a su hermana el ex soldado perfecto. Duo volvió a ponerse rojo... luego violeta... y luego azúl porque no estaba respirando de tan furioso que estaba.

- Mira, huevón de mierda, no te mato ahora nada mas porque esta noche te toca ser pasivo, si no...

La discución termino cuando al arrollado se le prendió carne y Heero tuvo que apagarlo con el extintor. Después de eso, la cena trancurrió con moderada normalidad: Nijan engullía su comida a la velocidad de la luz mientras que Heero le dedicaba miradas asesinas y Duo lo asesinaba a él mentalmente de treinta y ocho maneras distintas.

- La comida estuvo muy buena, gracias. - manifestó Heero cuando terminaron de juntar la mesa, y le dio a Duo un beso tierno beso en los labios frente a Nijan (que ya estaba con cámara en mano).

Tan pronto se oyó el agua de la ducha correr, Duo saltó sobre Nijan todo alarmado y con ojos desorbitados.

- Viste eso?. - preguntó en voz baja luego de poner los platos en el lava - vajilla

- SI!. - levantó emocionada la cámara digital y le mostró al menos seis fotos en secuencia del beso. - Me pagarán buen dinero por estas fotos, - jojojojojo!. Ya no tenderé que vender la ropa interior de ustedes!.

- What?. Con razón nuestra ropa desaparecía, depravada amante de homosexuales!. You´re sick! - le señaló recriminatoriamente con el dedo.

- Ay Duito, por si no lo sabes, coger con mi hermanito toooodas las noches te hace mas homosexual que los de "Queer eye". - le replicó con una sonrisa depravada, muy común en ella. Cómo rayos era ella taaan... emm... expresiva, y Heero tan hermético?.

- Uy, cierto. Siempre me olvido de mi recuente descubierta homosexualidad...

- A mi lo que me sorprende es que el homofóbico de mi hermano ahora esté _dandote masa..._ Al fin hace algo con lo que puedo lucrar!. - Lo que me recuerda, me tienes que dar tu video con Heero, eh?. No creas que lo olvidé. - recordó con actitud de mafiosa matona.

Una gran gota resbaló por la frente de Duo. Con qué familia se había ido a meter?. Su novio era un sociópata paranóhico con delirios de persecución y además asesino, y su cuñada era... Bueno, era Nijan. La lista de defectos era demasiado larga... A ver... "Sexópata, ninfómana, retorcida...

- Ya lo sé... Pero viste que está raro?. Llegó todo contento del trabajo, luego me abrazó y ahora me dio un beso... Nijan... creo que... - pasó saliva con dificultad - ... planea matarme!.

Nijan lo miró con cara de "Si serás imbécil, trenzudo pelotudo de mierda y maricón".

- Ay, Duo. Si no te mató aquella vez que le penetraste de sorpresa en la ducha, ya no lo hará nunca más, créeme. - frunció el ceño. - Mmm... ahora que lo pienso, seguramente ni lo sintió porque estoy segura que lo tienes pequeño, delgadito como eres...

Duo la fulminó con la mirada.

"... perdida, golfa, depravada... "

- Entonces que le pasa?. - la desafió.

Se estaba quedando sin ideas, y el comportamiento todo teletubiano de su amante le ponía los nervios de punta. No porque no le gustase, sino porque era muy raro viniendo de él, cuya frase mas considerada en la cama era: "Si te duele, muerde la almohada..."

- Tal vez se tomó por error alguna de mis "happy pills".

plic plic

Parpadeos...

"... drogadicta, fumadora, borracha... "

Duo se comenzó a morder las uñas unos momentos pensando en una razón coherente mientras Nijan olía el desinfectante.

- Creo que me engaña...

crí, crí - crí, crí

- Nijan!.

- Ehh...? .

- Ay Dios -.-U La golfa de tu hermano le está dando a otra persona a mis espaldas!. Esa PERRA! . Parece que lo golfa es de familia ¬¬...

- Al menos las golfas sabemos mantener a nuestros hombres, niña ¬¬

"... grosera, vulgar, fácil..."

- Ya verá ese desgraciado!. - comenzó a gruñir haciendo caso omiso a lo último dicho por su cuñada. - Quén se cree que es para engañarme con quén sabe qué bandida...

- O bandido, recordemos que también es gay ahora...

- Ah, NO!. - resolpló entrando en crisis. - YO lo hice gay y sólo YO disfrutaré de su...

- ... qué rico huele este desinfectante...! .

- ... así que si me engaña con otro... SE LA CORTO!.

insertar mirada psicópata

Y así un Duito suspicáz y celoso sometió a su gusto a un Heerito que no tenía ni idea de lo que cruzaba por la loca cabecita de su amante, pero disfrutaba de la furia que Duo le ponía al acto... Pensó que era parte de su papel de seme.

**Notas finales:** En el siguiente capítulo se revelará la razón del extraño comportamiento de Heero en un capítulo un tanto violento, je, je. No se pierdan _"La revelación de los hechos"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora:** Y acá está el capítulo dos, medio candente, así que los lectores que no disfruten del yaoi, por favor absetenerse de leerlo y mandarme amenazas de muerte.

Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews! ñ.ñ Me hacen pensar que no mal gasto mi vida frente a la computadora T.T

**La cuñada de Duo**

By Nadesiko Takase

**Capítulo dos:**

**"La revelación de lo hechos"**

Pasaron los días y Duo estaba cada vez de peor humor debido a la supuesta infidelidad de Heero. Se la pasaba el día rumiando amenazas de muerte, recortando la cabeza de Heero en todas las fotos en la que estaban juntos, quemando algunas piezas de ropa de su amante a escondidas, saboteando los programas de su computadora, llamándolo furioso al celular cada media hora para ver que hacía y demás actividades muy terapéuticas.

tuut... tuut... tuut

_- Moshi moshi... - _replicó una voz mecánica del otro lada de la línea.

- Heero!. - casi gritó Duo al oírlo, completamente acelerado. - Me dices que diablos haces que te demoraste tanto en atenderme?. - reprendió un Duo paranóhico que ya había terminado de comerse las uñas y ahora comenzaría a comerse los dedos a causa de su muy "sana" ansiedad.

_- Duo?. - _inquirió un Heero para nada molesto, por lo contrario, _demasiado_ relajado para el gusto de Duo. "A quién se estará follando para estar así?. Ese no es el Heero neurótico que conozco", pensó al borde de una crisis al ver sus sospechas MUY bien fundadas. _- Pasa algo?. - _preguntó extrañado por la actitud del normalmente jovial Duo.

En los últimos días lo había estado llamando como veinte veces mientras estaba en la oficina y comenzaba a hacerle reclamaciones incoherentes, y cuando estaban juntos, lo miraba de una manera demasiado desconfiada y lo controlaba todo el maldito tiempo.

Pero el se encontraba de muy buen humor como para reaccionar ante tan desequilibrado comportamiento.

- Sí pasa!. Ya son las siete, deberías estar en casa!. Qué tanto te retiene en el trabajo, eh?. Por qué no llamas para avisar que vas a llegar tarde así no me preocupo, maldito bastardo.

_- Porque generalmente cuando llego te encuntro postrado en el sofá engullendo comida o destrozando mi departamento con la loca de mi hermana. _- le contestó muy calmado, tratando de ocultar la diversión que le causaba el comportamiento del chico.

- Y por eso piensas que no me preocupo!. Eso solo lo hago para... eh... Distraer mi mente de la preocupación... - improvisó una mentira para nada creíble. Que rayos!. No había caso, no sabía mentir en absoluto. - Con quién diablos estás ahí a estas horas?.

_- Con nadie..._

Duo ya estaba bullendo de ira. Quería ir allá y traerlo de los pelos... Se disponía a hacerlo cuando oyó algo del otro lado de la linea que lo descolocó y justificó aún más su ya de por sí acentada paranohia:

_- Heero, no tengo toda la noche..._

Era el inconfundible tono molesto de una voz femenina!. No había duda, Duo estaba por perder la cabeza... Imágenes de Heero en una super orgía de oficina venían a su mente: Heero con una chica, Heero con una chica rubia (muy similar a una que no le cae bien), Heero con DOS chicas, Heero con un modelo, Heero de a cuatro...

hemorragia nasal

plás, plás

Un par de cachetadas lo devolvieron a la realidad y le hicieron enfrentar la clara situación de infidelidad en la que se encontraba. Esa perra lo había convertido en un cornudo!. Y NO se refería a la mujer...

- QUIEN ESTA AHI!. Me dijiste que estabas SOLO, maldito mentiroso...!

_- Mi vida, deja lo insultos para la cama. Hablamos depués, tengo trabajo..._

_- _Hijo de perra!. Deja que te ponga las manos encima, te voy a destrozar!. Te voy a cortar el pito, imbécil!.

_- Recuerda hacer la cena. Nos vemos, Duo..._

clic

- HIJO DE PUUUTAAAAA!. Lo matooooooo!. Aaaaarg! - gritaba completamente...

**... _ENCABRONADO_...**

- Qué puta piensa?. Que me va a engañar, y yo aquí embarazado le haré la cena como su estúpida esposa..? - caminaba de una lado a otro de la sala como animal enjaulado y pateando cuanta cosa se le metiera en el camino... el almohadón, una revista, una lata, Heero, Nijan...

- HEERO!. - gritó compungido al percatarse que había prendido una patada al rollizo bull dog de Nijan.

Fue corriendo a tomarlo entre sus brazos. Por fortuna el animal estaba bien, toda la grasa extra lo protegió...

- Gracias por tu preocupación o.ó ... - gruño entrecortadamente Nijan, tratando de ponerse de pie a duras penas.

- Pobre Hee-chan, lo siento mucho pequño saco de grasa... Si, papá Duo lo lamenta mucho, pensó que eras otro almohadón... - luego miró a Nijan con expresión indignada. - Nadie te manda estar tirada en el suelo u.u...

Nijan estaba acostada en el suelo en posisicón fetal, sepa alguien por qué rayos, y Heero (el perro) le estaba haciendo compañía sentado a su lado y rascándose las pulgas, cuando un Duo enfurecido y con la mente nublada llegó y les prendió a ambos reverenda patada.

- Hee-chan estar bien?. Heero-kun necesitar ir al médico?. - le preguntó al perro que colgaba de sus brazos como un saco de papas y cara de aburrición.

- Por que tanto griterío hace un rato?. Me sacaste de mi... este... meditación ¬¬

- Así le llamas ahora? ¬¬

Nijan se levantó como pudo con pésima coordinación y se dejó caer acostada en el sofá, mirando el techo con expresión ausente. Duo rodó los ojos.

- Ay, pequeña prostituta descarriada. Me gustaría ver que arreglaras tu vida, sabes?.

Nijan parecía muerta con la vista fija en el techo, aparentemente muy interesada en los chimpancés azules que estaban volando por allá. Cuando habló, su voz sonó como la de la nena del "Exorcista".

- No sucederá. - a Duo le recorrió un escalofrío. Qué se metía esa loca? - Tonces?. Mi gay hermano está excavando en otro agujero o qué?.

- AYYYY!. NIJAAAAN!. Qué boca, cielos!. Ni pareces una chica... Hablas como Heero. - hizo un pausa para dejarse caer en el sofá a lado de Nijan.

- Oye!. Yo vine primera... quítate!.

- No seas malita!. Mira que estoy todo compungido porque el hijo de puta de tu hermano me engaña... T.T - confesó un Duito con cascaditas en los ojos, verdaderamente deprimido.

No entendía por qué le dolía tanto la traición de Heero, si de todos modos lo de ellos tampoco era nada "formal". Solo la pasaban bien juntos, nada mas.

Nijan lo miró con los ojos vacíos unos instantes.

Profundo silencio...

tic, tac

tic, tac

- Hn - fue su grandísima respuesta luego de un larguísimo silencio. Duo levantó la vista y la miró con sospecha, enarcando una ceja tal cual Heero solía hacerlo a veces con él.

- Tu sabes algo... Dímelo!.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos cobalto fingiendo sorpresa.

- Yo?. Nada!.

- Ale, bruja, escúpelo!.

- Silencio perra!. No sé de qué coños me hablas...

- Te conozco de cabo a rabo y te he visto desnuda (pero... quién no?). El punto es que te conozco y sé que escondes algo!. Habla antes de que te saque la verdad a golpes!. - amenazó lanzándose sobre ella y poniendo ambas manos sobre su cuello.

- Basta!. Ya te dije que no sé nada!.

- Ah, no?. - dijo Duo con un brillito demencial en sus ojitos violetas antes de comenzar a apretarle el cuello hasta que Nijan comenzó a patalear y ponerse roja. - Anda, habla!. - le gritó mientras su víctima trataba de alejar sus opresoras manos de su cuello con todas sus fuerzas.

Duo la vió ponerse desde un tono rojo... bordó... violeta... hasta un lila intenso. Comenzó a preguntarse si no se le estaba yendo la mano con el interrogatorio, así que aflojó un poco la presión. Nijan dió una profunda aspirada de aire y comenzó a toser.

Duo la miró...

Después de todo, solo era Nijan, así que no importaba, y le volvió a apretar el cuello con todas sus fuerzas hasta que la pobre no aguantó mas y gritó:

- Esta bien, imbécíl, basta!. Te lo diré, quítate, maldito demente!.

Duito muy obediente y sonriente se bajó de encima de la chica y se sentó a un lado del sofá mientras esperaba que recobrara el aire.

- HABLA!. - apremió impaciente. Nijan le dedicó una mirada fulminante mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con celeridad. Duo levantó las manos amenazando con volver a ahorcarla...

- Bueno, bueno... Hijo de puta... No te lo quería decir... Pero tienes razón. - soltó de una vez con cierto pesar. - Heero te engaña. No me lo dijo, pero yo lo vi follando con una rubia en la cocina cuando tu estabas en el trabajo...

Duo sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. Aunque ya sospechaba lo que Nijan le había dicho, esperaba que solo fuesen alucinaciones suyas, que Heero se burlase de él y lo llamase "Duo baka" y luego lo abrazase para después hacer el amor como animales.

Al menos eso explicaba su extraño comportamiento los últimos días. Las demostraciones de afecto por culpabilidad, la horas extras de trabajo y la reciente mentira respecto a estar solo en la oficina. Era claro que lo estaba engañando.

Pero... a él que rayos le importaba si Heero le engañaba?. Después de todo, lo suyo no era nada serio... Ni siquiera era oficial... Era tan solo un experimento que iniciaron una noche en la que ambos estaban solos y MUUUUUY aburridos.

"Damn it!", maldijo mentalmente al percatarse de algo que hacía tiempo sentía: "I love that idiot!"

- DAMN IT!. - rugió antes de salir hecho una tempestad, escupiendo fuego y con unas terribles ganas de hacer a Heero pagar... Como le gustaría dar unos buenos golpes a esa carita linda... ahorcarlo con sus propias manos y que le ruegue perdón... humillarlo y hacer que se arrastre por él... hacerle el amor hasta que... Ups, no, eso no... Bueno, tal vez podría violarlo... ya lo vería mas tarde...

**oOo**

Cuando Heero entró al departamento (si balear la puerta, ya se estaba civilizando...) lo recibió un silencio sepulcral...

Frunció el ceño, dejó sus cosas en la sala y caminó lentamente hasta la cocina. Era muy raro no encontrar a Duo y Nijan tirados viendo la tele, o en la cocina haciendo algún perjuicio a su hermoso, lujoso, carísimo, elegantísimo, bellísimo, bla, bla, bla... departamento.

Con una mano sobre la magnun que llevaba en los pantalones **(N/A:** Me refiero al arma... al arma que usa para matar... al arma que dispara... eh... ya me entienden, el arma que compró, no a la que vino incluída con su bonito pellejo) caminó sigilosamente hasta su habitación y empujó lentamente la puerta para encontrarse con una escena bastante curiosa:

- DUO!. Que demonios crees que haces?. - le preguntó con el ceño fruncido al ver a Duito frente al closet sacando toda su ropa... osea, SU ropa, la de Heero.

Duo lo miró con una cándida sonrisa... Pero curiosamente Heero pudo percibir algo turbio detrás de ese bello gesto que lo volvía loco. El chico de ojos violetas pasó por su lado como si nada, cargando en los brazos un montón de camisas, pantalones y demás prendas de su amante.

Heero lo siguió con curiosidad para ver que rayos hacía el muy tarado de su compañero. Lo siguó hasta el balcón del departamento en donde se encontraba la parrilla eléctrica solo para encontrase con la sopresa de que la misma ya estaba encendida... y ardía un fuerte fuego... EN EL QUE SE CONSUMIA TODA SU ROPA!.

Ah... Y de paso se asaba un buen trozo de carne.

A Heero comenzó a palpitarle peligrosamente esa venita en la frente... Sip, la misma que indica que muy pronto se hallará un cadáver en sus cercanías...

- Duo... - siseó, tratando de mantener la calma, apretando los puños con todas sus fuerzas para no saltar sobre el bonito pellejo de su amante y destrozarlo... y no en el _buen_ sentido de la palabra (**N/A: **Sexualmente, eso es). - Que rayos piensas que estás haciendo?.

Duo lo mira inocentemente, con esa carita que taaantas veces le puso después de mandarse una reverenda cagada, y le replicó con toda naturalidad:

- Te preparo la cena, _mi amor..._ - lo último dicho con GRAN sarcasmo. - Es tu favorito, carne asada. - le volvió a sonreír con primor.

A Heero comenzó a aparecerle el tic nervioso en el ojo...

_Sip, muy pronto habría un cadáver..._

Los puños se le pusieron blancos de tanto apretarlos, su respiraciónse aceleraba y comenzaba a sudar. Ciertamente luchaba con todo su ser contra la imperante necesidad de retorcerle el cuello al poco coherente de su novio. Haciendo acopio de lo último de voluntad que le quedaba, trató de hablar con una calma fatídica...

- Y tienes que usar mi ropa para eso...?

Duo apartó la mirada del fuego y lo miró furioso antes de aventarle unas prendas a la cara.

- Eso es para que pienses dos veces antes de MENTIRME, cabrón!.

Silencio sepulcral

Heero luchando contra su demonio interno...

Heero perdiendo contra su demonio interno...

Heero saltando sobre el cuello de Duo para matarlo...

En fin, nada fuera de lo común en una de sus peleas.

Ambos rodando por el suelo, forcejeos, malas palabras, maldiciones, insultos, amenazas de muerte...

Y Heero comenzando a exitarse.

- Maldito bastardo!. Te odio!. Eres un imbécil!.

- Cállate Duo, o juro por Dios que te mato!.

- Como si pudieras, INCAPAZ!. - le gritó Duo antes de liberarse de las poderosas manos de Heero para lograr levantarse y salir corriendo luego de prenderle una contundente patada a Heero en la cara.

Duo corrió a dentro del departamento y fue hacia la sala. Heero no tardó en recuperarse y acorralarlo a lado del sofá, resoplando fuego y con los ojos brillando de ira.

- DUO!. Quédate quieto y te pometo que no te castigaré... demasiado. Pero si sigues corriendo, no tendré misericordia contigo.

- Púdrete, hijo de perra!. - le gritó desde el otro lado del sofá, viendo con cierto temor como la vena en la frente de Heero se hacía cada vez mas notoria.

Duo no era ningún tonto, como todo buen soldado sabía cuando era momento de emprender una honorífica retirada del campo de batalla, para lo que se giró y corrió hacia la puerta... Pero Heero con su agilidad "gatuna" saltó por encima del sofá y lo atrapó por las piernas llevándoselo al suelo junto con él.

Presionó a Duo contra el suelo, se le subió encima y luchó unos momentos por apresar las muñecas de trenzado por encima de su cabeza, pero el chico daba buena pelea y tenía bastante fuerza, lo que hacía todo eso mas divertido para la retorcida mente de Heero, que a esas alturas ya estaba MUY exitado, casi tanto como foribundo.

- Ayyyyy!. BESTIA!. - le espetó Duo una vez que Heero apresó sus muñecas y las presionaba con saña y una pequeña sonrisa ladina sobre sus labios. - Me lastimas, idiota!. Y DEJA DE SONREIR, hijo de puts!. - le gritó sin parar de forcejear, pero Heero ya lo tenía por completo inmovilizado. - Lo estás disfrutando, no!. - le gritó con furia en el rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo.

- Si... Me trae muchos recuerdos... - admitió sin dejar de sonreír.

- You´re sick!. Quítate, me estas haciendo daño, animal!.

- Quédate quieto y no te dolerá. - le dijo con suma tranquilidad, para lo que el trenzado hizo caso omiso y siguió luchando un buen rato hasta agotar sus energías y sentirse rendido. - Ya te comportarás?. - le preguntó cuando sintió que Duo dejó de retorcerse bajo él. El trenzado lo miró con furia, respirando agitadamente.

- Fuck you!.

Heero lo calló estampandole un furioso beso en los labios hasta hacerle doler, succioando con fuerza el labio inferior. Duo comenzó a retorcerse de nuevo para tratar de liberarse del contacto, entonces Heero le mordió el labio, sacándole sangre.

- Para que cuides tus modales, niña. - le dijo Heero con burlón para hacerlo enfurecer.

Los ojos del trenzado centellearon con furor antes de intentar levantar los brazos para borrar esa sonrisa engreída de su rostro y hacerle comer un buen puñetazo. Pero Heero aún tenía muchas fuerzas y él ya se encontraba agotado. Se rindió una vez mas, tratando de relajar su cuerpo y recobrar el aire que Heero le sacaba al estar sobre él.

- Así me gusta. - sonrió. - Ahora me dirás que demonios te anda pasando.

Duo lo miró a los ojos furioso unos instantes antes de comenzar a forcejear de nuevo, pero esta vez sí consiguió liberarse del agarre de Heero. Pero su compañero reaccionó más rápido y antes de que Duo pudiese sentarse, le propinó un golpe en la mejilla que lo aturdió y lo obligó a recostarse de nuevo.

- Qué te dije?. - la voz profunda de Heero retumbó en el departamento. Frunció el ceño. - Habla. - demandó con calma. Duo permaneció quieto con el rostro de costado, sin mirarlo unos instantes antes de clavar sus ojos violetas en los suyos con ira.

- I told you to fack you!.

Heero apresó ambas muñecas con una sola mano ya que Duo estaba exhausto y lo tomó de los cabellos para obligarlo a mirarlo sin apartar sus ojos. Acercó sus rostros hasta que quedaron a escasos centímetros, sus respiraciones calientes se chocaban. Heero sentía todo el cuerpo debajo del suyo tenso, caliente y acabado.

- Duo... Te lo preguntaré una vez más... - le susurró. Las pupilas de los ojos violeta se dilataron, pero su dueño no pareció inmutarse. - Si no me contestas, te haré cosas que ni te imaginas... Y recuerda que yo sé mucho de dolor, me entrenaron para torturar. - Duo permanecía impávido ante la amenaza, pero sus ojos centelleaban con furia e impotencia. Heero aprovechaba para gozar el hecho de haberlo sometido. Eso no solía pasar muy seguido puesto que Duo era muy hábil. - Duo... Por qué quemaste toda mi ropa?.

Los labios del interpelado permanecieron cellados. Heero estiró de sus cabellos con fuerza hasta sacar un gemido ahogado de su dueño. Duo apretó los labios ensangrentados y lentamente se asomó una bella sonrisa que hizo parpadear a Heero de desoncierto.

- Lo hice... porque... - comenzó a hablar con sosiego y énfasis. - ... eres un hijo de puta y juro que apenas pueda TE MATOOOO!. Arg, TE ODIO, me oyes?.

Fue callado por otro golpe de parte de Heero, que impactó de lleno en su mejilla. Lo hizo sin pensarlo, por puro impulso al ver el odio en esos ojos violetas, y no lo soportó, quería callarlo. Sintió una punzada de culpa cuando vió que Duo escupió sangre a un costado y luego lo miró con rencor.

Je, je. Los golpes de Heero no le dolían tanto como su traición... Como el hecho de no ser correspondido por él en sus sentimientos. Pero JAMAS le diría eso. Prefiría mil veces los golpes antes que eso; después de todo, era un soldado. Ya lo habían torturado antes.

Al ver el labio roto de Duo y la mejilla roja tuvo que admitir que se le estaba yendo un poco la mano en la exitación del momento... Pero no podía negar que le encantaba tenerlo así domado.

Lo volvió a jalar del cabello para obligarlo a verlo, pero esta vez no tan violentamente. Lo miró a los ojos largamente, ignorando el brillo de furor y rencor en ellos, y posó sus labios sobre los de él con suavidad.

- Duo, por qué estás tan molesto?. - le preguntó con suavidad. Duo desvió el rostro indignado y avergonzado. Tenía ganas de gritarle que lo sabía todo, y que se fuese al diablo; pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

- Déjame en paz... - fue todo lo que atinó a decir, tratando de contener las lágrimas al oír a Heero hablarle con suavidad, como si fuesen una pareja normal y no dos desequilibrados.

- Habla.

- Vete al infierno!. - le gritó intentando poner sus manos sobre su cuello, pero Heero solto su cabello y nuevamente apresó sus muñecas con ambas manos.

No pudo evitar reír a ver la furia del trenzado, lo que solo logró enfurecerlo mas y provocar que empezara a forcejear de nuevo.

- Ya basta, Duo. Tienes tanta fuerza como una niña. - se burló. Duo se encendió.

- MALDITO BASTARDO!. Te mataré por infeliz!. Sabes, idiota?. Si querías acostarte con otras personas solo debías decírmelo... Tal vez hasta podíamos haber hecho un trío... Pero ahora tú te lo pierdes, cabrón de mierda...!

- Piensas que te estoy engañando?. - le preguntó incrédulo Heero, parpadeando desconcertado.

Una leve sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

- No lo creo... LO SE!. - aseguró con toda convicción el trenzado. - Trabajas hasta tarde, me dices que estás solo en la oficina cuando estás con una mujer y luego vienes todo cariñoso para tratar de calmar tu culpabilidad... - le comenzó a decir cada vez mas furioso a medida que se descargaba.

- Todo ésto es porque crees que te engaño?. - preguntó de nuevo, incrédulo. Al ver la genuina expresión de enojo en el rostro de Duo, sonrió aún más. Estaba claro que estaba celoso. - Duo baka. - le dijo serio. - Te amo. - le confesó antes de besarlo en los labios y tomarlo por sorpresa. Duo no podía creer lo que sucedía y comenzó a manotear para liberarse del contacto.

- Qué rayos te pasa?. Crees que soy idiota?. - le preguntó indignado, pero ansiando que las palabras dichas hace unos instantes por Heero fuesen sinceras.

- SI. - replicó el otro muy serio y con suficiencia. - Y también creo que eres una niñita llorona...

- HIJO DE PUTS...! - le gritó tratando de alcanzar su cuello, pero el otro lo represó y lo interrumpió:

- Pero también creo que eres único, y te quiero conmigo. Te amo. - lo volvió a besar para luego explicarle todo: - Estoy trabajando horas extras porque me dieron un acenso en el trabajo y me transladaron a la Tierra, pero también ganaré mucho mas que ahora. La mujer que oíste en el teléfono era de Bienes Raíces. Estabamos concretando un contrato para una casa cerca el mar, como te gusta. Quería que todo fuese una sorpresa.

Y vaya que lo fue. Duo lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y muy quietecito. Pero aún así no entendía que tenía todo eso que ver con él.

- Y a mi que rayos me importa?. - le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Heero liberó sus muñecas y lo tomó del rostro para volever a besarlo, pero esta vez con profundidad, hasta quedarse sin aire.

- Quiero que vengas conmigo a la Tierra y que vivamos juntos... oficialmente, no como ahora, que solo te comes toda mi comida y me usas toda el agua caliente.

Duo lo miró sorprendido un buen rato, procesando todo lo que acababa de oír. Heero lo miraba muy serio, tan serio como la muerte. No le estaba tomando el pelo.

- Pero aún así me seguiré comiendo toda tu comida y usándote toda el agua caliente... - le dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente y Heero se la devolvió.

Una vez mas sus labios se juntaron y sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por el cuerpo del otro...

- Nijan me las va a pagar... - murmuró Duo entre beso y beso. - Bruja ¬¬

- Que dices?. - le preguntó el otro que se encontraba ahora besándole el vientre.

- Nijan me dijo que te vió con una rubia teniendo relaciones en la cocina.

- Nijan es una loca. - bufó mientras le desabotonaba los pantalones. - De casualidad trataste de sacárselo a la fuerza?.

- Si por "a la fuerza" quieres decir que la estrangulé hasta casi matarla... Quizás 9.9

- Nadie le saca nada a la fuerza a Nijan, para que lo sepas. - le informó para luego continuar con su labor mientras Duo lo observaba. - Ella ya sabía de la sopresa y me prometió que no te diría nada. - le aclaró, comenzando a sacarle los pantalones.

- Y la loca viene también con nosotros, verdad? ñ.ñ

- Me temo que si -.-U Pero no me lo recuerdes TwT


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de mi! n.n** Hola gente!. Muchas gracias por leer el fic, de verdad significa mucho para mí!. Y me hacen muxo mas feliz cuando dejan sus reviews, porque me dan sus opiniones y me levantan el ego, jojojo.

Gracias a:

alassea: no sabés lo feliz que me dejó tu review!. Muchas gracias por poner a "La hermana de Heero" entre tus favoritos, no lo puedo creer... Y sip, este fic ya es yaoi y se enfoca mas en Heero y Duo. Pero aún así habrá mucho de Nijan y su comportamiento bizzarro. Espero que sigas leyendo aunque no te guste mucho el género, significa mucho para mí. Y te confieso que tu suposición no estaba errada: Yo dejé el final de "La hermana de Heero" para que diera la impresión de que Duo y Nijan quedaron juntos... Pero luego se me ocurrió hacer una secuela, y quería experimentar un poco con el yaoi... Y aquí está!.

Midori Maxwell Yuy: de verdad te hace reír? Nadesiko sentirse realizada, ja, ja. No puedo creer que mi fic fue recomendado! - Muchas gracias a ti y a Yaeko-chan y por leer las boludeces que escribo. Tu review me llegó en el mejor momento, pues estaba haciendo el cap 5 y no me salía nada!. Pero al leer tus palabras alentadoras, se me subió el EGO y comencé a volcar toda mi perversión en el fic. Nijan se parece a una amiga tuya?. Ja, ja. Debe ser todo un personaje!. Y espera a ver todas las locuras que todavía hará!. Nunca pensé que un personaje inventado por mí cayera bien, sobre todo porque al principio parecía que sería la pareja de Duo... Ah!. Soy paraguaya... creo que la única escritora de fics de mi país por estos lares. Pero se me mezclan los vocablos de toooooda latinoamérica porque tengo amigos de todos lados y aprendo su jerga.

Xin the godess of death: gracias por dejar review en cada cap!. Eso da pilas para seguir escribiendo; por lo menos a mí, que siempre pienso en discontinuar mis fics, je, je. Bueno, con respecto a eso de:

"_Qué puta piensa?. Que me va a engañar, y yo aquí embarazado le haré la cena como su estúpida esposa.–_"

Es una alusión n.n Conoces el típico macho que deja a la mujer rompiéndose el lomo trabajando en la casa sola y embaraz,ada, y para el colmo la engaña?. A eso se refiere!. Espero que te guste este capi!

Shanty: Oi garota! n.n muito obrigada por teu review (eu sei, meu portugueis e horrivel -.-U mi madre siempre me lo dice TwT) De que parte de Brasil sos?. Mi mamá es de Curitiba!. Bueno, ejem!. Dejando de socializar... Bueno, pasa que "La Hermana de Heero" trata más sobre Nijan y no era yaoi n.n Recién ahora estoy experimentando con este género.

Y también muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews en algún memento en alguno de mis fics...

**La cuñada de Duo **

By: Nadesiko Takase

**Capitulo tres:**

**"Hogar, terrible desastre"**

Hacía casi un mes que se habían mudado a la Tierra y vivían en la hermosa casa frente al mar que Heero había comprado con el salario de su increíble acenso. Duo en varias ocasiones bromeaba diciendo "No sé a quién se lo _hiciste_, pero lo hiciste _muy _bien!", refiriéndose a la gran suma de dinero que había en la cuenta bancaria de su amante.

- Ya Duo, ¿cuándo tienes pensado poner un poco de orden en esta casa?. - le reclamó Nijan luego de pasarse la tarde entera buscando su vibrador por tooooda la casa.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que se mudaron y la casa seguía un completo desastre. Lo único que estaba en su lugar eran los muebles, y tan solo porque ya venían con la hermosa casa con vista al mar. Después de eso, grandes espacios vacíos se sucedían con varias cajas de la mudanza en los rincones oscuros que nadie se dignaba a abrir y acomodar en un lugar.

Un completo desperdicio, porque la casa tenía un gran potencial: Una gran cocina (factor decisivo a la hora de la compra, ya que Heero suponía que a Duo le gustaría), lavadero, una confortable sala de estar, una hermosa sala de visitas con balcón que daba a la hermosa playa, una gran oficina para Heero, cuatro habitaciones, sala de juegos (para que Nijan y Duo limitasen su despelote dentro de la misma...), baños, terraza para tomar el desayuno románticamente, un quincho para organizar reuniones, piscina y un bello jarín. Espacio de sobra en comparación con el confortable y acogedor departamento de antes.

En fin, una casa de ensueño... Completamente en desuso, pues Heero se la pasaba trabajando desde que llegaron y Duito y Nijan se la pasaban fuera viendo los alrededores y cuando estaban en la casa, se limitaban a la sala de estar y la cocina.

- Ni me lo recuerdes... ¿Qué rayos se supone que haga con una casa tan grande?. ¡Es una locura!. De solo pensarlo me estreso...

- Creo que deberíamos contratar un jardinero y una limpiadora... - sugirió Nijan, sacando unos calcetines mugrosos de debajo de uno de los cojines del sofá para luego tomar asiento. Entrecerró los ojos meditativa. - ... Tal vez ella encuentre mi vibrador.

Duito puso cara de circunstancia.

Nijan lo fusiló con la mirada.

- ¡Duo!.

- ¡Ay!. Lo siento, es que me dolía la espalda luego de la mudanza. - trató de justificarse con una gran gota en la frente. Nijan le dio un zape.

- ¡Cochino! ¬¬

Duo se sobó la cabecita y la miró indignado.

- Cochina tú que andas dandote placer con esos aparatos ¬¬

- ¡¡Extraño las orgías que hacíamos antes a escondidas! TwT - se justificó la chica con los ojos cobalto brillantes de anhelo.

- Yo tambieeeen TwT - admitió Duito con cara de ensueño y un hilito de baba en la comisura de los labios.

_ Plas_

Fue el turno de Nijan para darle una cachetada disque para traerle a la realidad; nada tenía que ver con el profundo placer que le producía lastimar al trenzado .

- ¡Ejem!. Gracias u.u - se acomodó. - Pero ahora ya no se puede porque estoy en una relación seria con tu hermano.

- Yo no le contaré nada... - insistió Nijan con orejas gatunas, mirando a Duo sugestivamente, enarcando una ceja. Duo apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. - ¡PLEASE!. Necesito hacer nuevos contactos para... este... 9.9

- Perdida ¬¬

- Ay, bueno. ¡Y tú quien eres para criticar mi estilo de vida?. Si mal no recuerdo, ibamos juntos a TODOS lados... ¡Eras mas promiscuo que yo!.

- o/o Bueeeeno, pero ahora soy un niño bueno que no se acuesta con mas de uno a la vez... - replicó en tono santurrón. - ¡... y ese uno es Hee-chan!. El esquizofrénico mas sexy de las colonias y la Tierra! -

- ¡Huevón!. - soltó por lo bajo la chica, cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose frente a la televisión para tratar de meditar en un plan.

- Pero... - añadió Duo como sin nada, en el tono mas inocente que pudo. - TU podrías organizar una fiesta... Después de todo, ¿¿para qué una casa taaaan grande si no se le saca provecho?.

Las miradas de Duo y Nijan se cruzaron largamante, ambas con un brillo maléfico y lujurioso, hasta que finalmente la chica sonrió al mejor estilo del gato rechoncho de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas".

- Pero recuerda... - agregó enseguida Duo, pero Nijan ya había llegado hasta el teléfono, ordenado las bebidas, las comidas y revisaba por tercera vez la lista de invitados.

Una gota se deslizó por la nuca de Duo o.oU

- ... Si Heero te atrapa, yo NO SABIA NADA. ¿Trato?.

Nijan no podía creer como todo estaba resultando tan bien: Primero tenía yaoi gratuito bajo su mismo techo, luego se mudaban frente a una playa en la que podía tomar sol desnuda y finalmente, podría realizar una gran fiesta como siempre había deseado y así expandir sus negocios ilícitos 9.9

- Trato. - accedió gustosa una sonriente Nijan.

Y para vengarse de su hermano por arruinar su última orgy party, lo harían en SU cama... ¡Jojojojo!

**oOo**

Esa noche Heero llegó agotado a la casa. Fue recibido por el griterío de Nijan y Duo en la piscina con música armando sabe quién que despiole, pero él estaba demasiado cansado para regañarlos, así que solo fue a tomarse una ducha.

Cuando salió ya mas relajado, envuelto en una toalla de la cintura para bajo, un sonriente Duo lo esperaba en la habitación con una de _esas_ sonrisas suyas...

- ¡Hola Hee-chan!. - exclamó muy sonriente. (**N/A: ¿**Notaron que lo llama igual que al perro?. Me pregunto por qué 9.9...)

No lo había visto desde la mañana y a decir verdad, lo extrañaba mucho. Desde que se mudaron casi no lo veía porque por lo general, trabajaba hasta tarde y también los fines de semana.

Pero Heero le había prometido que sería así solo unas semanas mientras se ajustaba a todas las obligaciones de su nuevo empleo y se ponía al día con el trabajo.

Heero le dedicó una sonrisa cansada y se sentó en la cama mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla. Duo lo abrazó por la espalda y apoyó el mentón en su hombro con afecto, sintiendo la tibieza de su piel.

- ¿Estás cansado?. - le preguntó en tono acaramelado mientras recorría su mejilla con el dedo índice para mimarlo un poco.

- Hn.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?. Hay sobras de comida árabe en la heladera... – estrechó aún mas el abrazo con intenciones de dejar a su pareja sin aire.

No, gracias Duo. Solo quiero dormir. - respondió.

Duo casi cae de la cama al oír tal anuncio descabellado. Sencillamente, en su cabecita lasciva y caliente no le cabía la idea de ir a dormir sin antes haberse revolcado al menos una vez.

¡Qué rayos!. Ni hacía falta que Heero estuviese despierto, él solito podía hacerse cargo de todo.

_hemorragia nasal_ +

La sola idea de tener a Heero debajo suyo y todo indefenso como en un rape le emocionaba de una manera que no tenía comparación.

Heero le dio un suave beso en los labios, ignorante de los trámites mórbidos que se maquinaban en la mente de su lindo trenzudo, para luego disponerse a ponerse el pijama uy meterse a la cama a dormir, pero la mano de Duo sobre la suya lo detuvo. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada violeta, reluciendo con lujuria mal disimulada.

- ¿Por qué no eres bueno conmigo y te acuestas a mi lado con tu traje de Adan para _dormir_ juntos?. – pidió con excesiva dulzura.

Heero asintió y antes de que pudiese hacer otro movimiento, Duo le arrebató la toalla de la cintura y lo hizo acostarse a su lado para "dormirse" juntos.

Lo que el pobre Heero no sospechaba era que Duo, que se había pasado el día weveando con la puta de su hermana, no tenía en absoluto intenciones de dormir sin antes quitarse las ganas que le tenía...

El tranzado aguardó unos minutos con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, viendo como el firme cuerpo a su lado se relajaba y pronto el dueño de sus fantasías comenzaba a caer en el abismo del sueño.

Una sonrisa bastante perturbadora apareció en sus labios cuando creyó que Heero se había dormido finalmente. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras levantaba una mano y con los dedos rozaba sutilmente el bronceado cuerpo de su amante, meditando sobre las cositas que le podría hacer a continuación.

Ni siquiera lo pienses... – le advirtió su juguete sexual, justo cuando Duo se acercaba lentamente a él.

Heero mantenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro levemente inclinado hacia un lado. Duo puso cara de sorpresa, como si no supiese a lo que se refería.

No sé de qué hablas, mi amor... – mintió en un sensual susurro, acercándose al cuerpo desnudo que reposaba a su lado y pegándosele, amoldando su cuerpo al de Heero.

Heero parecía estar luchando por mantenerse despierto y no quedar a merced del sexópata de su novio, pero la tranquilidad y el sosiego de la inconsciencia era demasiado tentadora... Al igual que para Duo era demasiado tentador ese cuerpecito desnudo e indefenso a su lado, completamente a merced de sus labios.

_ mirada lasciva al 1000 de parte de un SOBREEXITADO Duo_ +

Lo digo en serio... Duo... – murmuró Heero, mas dormido que despierto. El aludido comenzó a besarle el cuello con hambre para luego descender hasta su pecho.

No seas aguafiestas, Heero. Yo te dejo hacérmelo mientras duermo... – le recordó, bajando sus ágiles dedos largos de ladronzuelo hasta los muslos tibios de Hee-chan.

Duo creía haber ganado finalmente la batalla al no oír réplica por parte de los labios carnosos de Heero.

Pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando dos manos aprisionaron con fuerza las suyas. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los somnolientos ojos cobalto de su novio y una pequeña elevación en las comisuras de sus labios.

Heero malo... – chilló Duo, haciendo un puchero. – No me deja jugar.

Hoy no, Duo. Estoy destrozado... – contestó, volviendo a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo. – Te dejaré abusar de mi inconsciencia otro día.

Duo soltó un bufido y se sentó con los brazos cruzados y la expresión de un niño malcriado en el rostro.

Heero no tardó en quedarse dormido y Duo, descansando resignado sobre su pecho tuvo que dejar sus ganas para otro día... Una vez mas.

Pinche acenso de mierda.

El tiempo transcurrió, pero las cosas no mejoraron. Heero trabajaba hasta tarde y llegaba muerto a la casa, apenas si cruzaba dos palabras con Duo para luego tirarse a dormir. Por su parte, el trenzado comenzaba a desilucionarse con todo y a extrañar la sencilla vida que llevaban antes. No tenía ganas de jugar a la casita, dejaba las cosas tal como estaban en las cajas, la ropa sucia se amontonaba y la casa estaba hecha una mugre.

Heero le había prometido a Duo que tan pronto tuviese tiempo, juntos arreglarían la casa... Pero ese día parecía no llegar nunca.

- Creo que ya es hora de que comience a buscar trabajo u.u - comentó Duo, mientras él y Nijan tomaban cervezas en la terraza y les aventaban las latas a las personas que pasaban por la playa para luego esconderse -.-U

- ¿Tú?. ¿Trabajar?. - soltó incrédula Nijan, para luego golpearse el pecho con el puño y emitir un fuerte eructo MUY femenino. - ¿Es que tienes alguna habilidad comerciable, a parte de _aquello_?.

Duo la apuñaló con la mirada.

- ¡Que se yo!. Por lo general me aburro muy pronto con mis empleos... ¡¡Extraño la guerra! TwT - exclamó con ojos lloroso. Nijan arrugó la naríz y le dio un zape.

- No digas pelotudeces, pendejo.

- ¡Es que algo tengo que hacer!. Ya no puedo ir de fiesta como antes, así que me queda demasiado tiempo libre... ¡Y Heero nunca esta!. Así que no tengo nada que hacer...

Nijan lo miró perpleja unos instantes.

- ¡Pero tu no sabes hacer nada!.

- ¡Cállate golfa!. No te olvides que fui entrenado para ser piloto de un Gundam. Poseo muchas habilidades que desconoces u.u - informó en tono orgulloso con pose de super héroe de caricaturas de los cincuentas.

- ¿Sabes salir de un pastel?. - le preguntó la chica luego de un breve silencio, empinando una lata de cerveza, como si aquella fuese una pregunta muy ordinaria. Duo le dedicó una mirada asesina.

- No seré stiper para una despedida de solteras... Heero se enfadará conmigo...

Nijan puso cara de cachorro abandonado y empezó a aguar sus ojitos cobalto idénticos a los de su hermano... pero mil veces mas peligrosos.

- ¿Y a tí que te pasa?. - inqurió Duo al notar que había algo que no le estaba diciendo.

- Es que necesito una chica para una despedida de solteros y Tábatha está en rehabilitación. - le explicó.

Duo la miró o.o

...para luego ¬¬

- ¡¡Pretendes que pase por mujer! - gritó, apretando los dientes y elevando un puño con una venita.

- ¡Es que eres taaan bonito, Duo! 9.9. - lo trató de convencer utilizando un tono acaramelado que lo tranquilizó.

Duo no podía negarlo: Aunque se estuviese acostando actualmente con un hombre, era completamente susceptible al tono meloso que utilizaban las traicioneras mujeres.

- Haré como si no hubiese oído tu proposición, porque sino deberé contarle a Heero de tu "negocio" y te correría de la casa ù.û ¿O ya olvidaste lo que pasó cuando se enteró que eras bailarina exótica?

(**N/A:** Para mas referencias, remitirse a la "Hermana de Heero" .)

- ¿¿Entonces que tienes pensado?.

- ¡Ya se me ocurrirá algo! .

Y se le ocurrió nomás

Perfectamente podría desempeñar un trabajo "normal" como el de Heero, después de todo, habían tenido un entrenamiento similar... El problema era que Duo se aburría con facilidad... Así que juntó dos cosas que le gustaban mucho y encontró su vocación:

-¿¿Bartender?. - lo observaron sorprendios Quatre y Trowa, una tarde que pasaron de visita por la casa.

Después de luchar contra un dragón y encontrar el Santo Grial, lograron llegar hasta el sofá de la sala, que a esas alturas, se encontraba llena de basura hasta la altura de los tobillos... Todo gracias a la fiestecita de Nijan ¬¬

Y él ni siquiera pudo disfrutarla TToTT

Afortunadamente Heero nunca pasaba por esa sala. De la puerta de entrada, pasaba por la sala de visitas hasta las escaleras en el pasillo y nunca tenía que enterarse del desastre en el que convivían su novio y su hermana.

- ¡¡Siiiiee!. - asintió entusiasmado enfáticamente, con los ojitos brillándole. Ahora

tenía la excusa perfecta para salir de farra.

Quatre y Trowa intercambiaron una mirada disimulada.

- Me alegro por tí, Duo ñ.ñ - lo apoyó un Quatre muy sonriente. Nijan lo miró y enarcó una ceja... Quatre sí que sabía ser... delicado. Trowa, por otro lado, era otra historia...

- ¿Bartender?. - repitió con las cejas levantadas, siendo todo un torrente emocional en él. Parece que Quatre estaba logrando progresos...

- ¿¿Tienes algo que decir, payaso? ùu

- Acróbata ¬O¬ - corrigió, a mucha honra.

- ¿Y se sorprenden?. Todos sabemos los antecedentes de Duo respecto al trabajo, no?. - trató de "defenderlo" Nijan, pero mas bien sonaba como si estuviese haciendo todo lo contrario.

Hubo un profundo silencio en el que todos recapitularon mentalmente los trabajos anteriores de Duo, mientras éste estaba con una gotita en la sien.

Y veamos...

Striper

Heladero

Narco por internet

Policía Motorizado

Pepero

Costurero

Estilista

Florista

Consejero Estudiantil

Doctor Corazón

Modelo

Animador de Fiestas Infantiles

Instructor de yoga Jardinero 

Coninero

Pimp

Bailarín

(**N/A:** Lista cortesía de mi creativa sister Juny Tao)

- ¿Y tú, qué?. - la desafió Duito poniéndose de mal humor. ¿Por qué nadie lo comprendía? ToT - Al menos lo mío es algo lícito, no como lo tuyo, "Madama Mafiosa y Retorcida del Bajo Mundo"

- Olvidaste matona, contrabandista, fumadora, alcohólica empedernida y ninfómana. - agragó Trowa, con su habitual tono jovial cual sepulturero.

- Nuuu, no lo olvidé. Tan solo estaba hablando de su profesión...

- Hablan como si fuese algo malo. - soltó con total inocencia Nijan, pero viniendo de ella, nadie se la tragó. La chica tenía mas mañas que una vieja prostituta callejera de la Zona Roja de L2 - Y para que lo sepas, sí estoy en un negocio lícito... en tres colonias 9.9

+ _redoble de tambores_ +

- Si, Nijan, y Quatre es seme... - se mofó Duo.

- ¡Oye!. - defendió Trowa a su novio... pero hasta ahí llegó. No se le ocurrió nada mas.

**oOo**

Luego de la visita a Duo, Quatre y Trowa volvieron a la casa de este último, donde habían estado viviendo los últimos meses junto con todas las hermanas de Quatre y todos los hijos de éstas.

Apenas pusieron un pie en la mansión y Trowa ya se sentía enfermo. Un griterío atroz, niños correteando de un lado a otro, juguetes regados por todas partes y una enorme cantidad de estrógeno, todo cortesía de las hermanas de Quatre.

- ¿Te pasa algo, cariño?. - le preguntó en voz baja, al notar la expresión de padecimiento que su pareja había puesto.

- No, nada. - mintió Trowa, y corrió a encerrarse a la biblioteca en donde sabía que tendría un poco de paz hasta que sus sobrinos comenzaran a preguntar por él. No tenía el coraje de decirle al árabe: "Quatre, mi vida, sabes que te amo... ¡Es tu familia la que detesto!". Sí, sonaba como todo un afrodisíaco... Seguramente Quatre se arrancaría la ropa y harían el amor ahí mismo.

Para alguien como él que disfrutaba de la tranquilidad y de la soledad ocasional, estar rodeado por quince mujeres con sus respectivos hijos (mínimo cuatro cada una. Ya saben, árabes ¬¬ ¿Quién rayos los mandaba procrear de esa forma? ) y sus esposos, era todo un cambio al que le llevaba tiempo adaptarse... Y en tres años de relación con Quatre, no lo había logrado.

Se sentó en un cómodo sofá de la biblioteca a disfrutar de un buen libro que había empezado a leer hacía mas de dos meses, pero no había podido terminarlo porque siempre estaba con Quatre o sus sobrinos venían armando un griterío pidiendo que tío Trowa les hiciese un truco de magia. "¡Joder!. ¡Soy un acróbata, no un payaso! " Pero comprendía que sus sobrinitos y Duo aún lo confundiesen con uno... Después de todo, tenían la misma madurez intelectual.

Una sonrisa retorcida se asomó.

Pero la sonrisa no le duró mucho, porque tres de sus cuñadas irrumpieron en la pacífica habitación con algunos de sus críos con muchas ganas de conversar, cosa que sacaba de quicio a Trowa, pero trataba de llevar el paso.

- ¡Oh, Trowa, aquí estabas... - exclamó Zubia, que era la versión femenina de Quatre. - ¡Los niños te buscaron por todos lados!. Adoran jugar con su tío "Tota". - continuó la mujer, muy sonriente, aún bajo la impresión de que su hermanito bonito y Trowa eran "buenos amigos". - ¡Los niños te aman!.

"Que pena que el sentimiento no es mutuo", pensó el que acababa de ser descubierto en su escondite ultra secreto.

No es que no le gustasen los niños... Pero tener que soportar las veinticuatro horas del día cerca de cuarenta niños mimados que se colgaban de su cuello, le jalaban el copete y le hacían bromas era demasiado para cualquiera, y mas aún para él que siempre fue solitario.

Pero Quatre quería estar cerca de su familia y el no tenía el coraje de decirle que la misma le sacaba de quicio. En varias oportunidades trató de abordar el tema con "delicadeza":

_- Quatre, odio estar de aquí, busquemos una casa propia._

Pero el resultado siempre era el mismo: Quatre le ponía sus ojitos tiernos y llorosos, luego hacía un puchero y se largaba a llorar... Y toooodas las hermanas acudían a ver que pasaba, por lo que Trowa inventaba cualquier excusa: Se siente mal, extraña a su padre, se le perdió "Pechocho" (su oso de peluche preferido)...

- ¡Tío Tota!. ¡Paiaso! - exclamó entusiasmado Amín de dos años, levantando los brazos para que el tío lo levantase; y así lo hacía al instante.

- ¡Tío!. ¡Toma!. - gritó uno de los ocho niños que habían entrado detrás de las mujeres, antes de que Trowa recibiese un pelotazo en la cabezota. Trowa quedó perplejo. - ¡Así no!. ¡¡Tío malo!. - reprochó el niño muy molesto.

- ¡Así no se juega niños, no sean groseros!. - los reprendió Zuleica con una gota en la frente. Los ocho críos bajaron las cabezas avergonzados. Zuleica miró a Trowa disculpándose. - ¡Lo siento!. Es difícil seguirle el paso a todos n.n ¿Podrías vigilarlos unos instantes mientras Zubia y yo vamos de compras?.

"¿Por qué mejor no me revuelco en vidrios rotos", pensó Trowa.

- No hay problema. - fue lo que salió de su boca, con resignación ya habitual en él.

- Gracias Trowa, ¡eres un amor!. ¡No nos tardaremos!

Sociedad machista las pelotas.

Las hermanas de Quatre hacían lo que se les antojaba con sus esposos, Quatre y hasta con él... ¿Pero cómo podía decirles que no?. Todas eran idénticas a su Quatre, la misma carita tierna...

Trowa soltó un bufido cuando la puerta se cerró y se quedó en la biblioteca con los ocho demonios que lo miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par, expectantes.

- ¡Tío!. ¡Polota!.

_+ ¡Boing+_

Trowa se sobó la frente y miró de manera asesina al niño que le lanzó el pelotazo.

- Enano del demonio... - refunfuñó entre dientes.

- ¡Tío!. ¡Juguemos!. - le pedía uno jalándole la manga.

Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro.

- ¿Que les parece si jugamos a las escondidas?. - Si era por él, los perdería para siempre...

**oOo**

Era un sábado de noche en el que después de una tranquila cena en pareja, Heero y Duo se "desestresaron" juntos y luego Heero fue a trabajar en la oficina de la casa a pesar de las protestas de Duo, que se encontraba muy _insastifecho._

"¡Rayos!. ¿Para eso chuté a Nijan de la casa?. ¿Para quince minutos de placer?. ¡Yo solito habría conseguido lo mismo!", pensaba Duo muy molesto sentado en la cama que compartía con Heero.

- ¡Heero!. - gritó furioso. - ¡Ven inmediatamente y termina lo que empezaste!. - exigió.

¿Desde cuando lo hacían solo UNA vez?. ¿Que eran? ¿Abuelos?. Noooo. Eso no podía quedarse así, después Heero se acostumbraba a dejar las cosas a medias ¡y a él no le alcanzaba con UNA puta vez!. Ni siquiera le dolía el trasero... Y si no le dolía, no servía.

- Tengo que trabajar. - le contestó Heero desde la oficina.

- ¡Si!. ¡SOBRE MI!. ¡Trae tu trasero a la cama ahora mismo!. - demandó. Pero luego de un breve silencio en el que no oyó respuesta, insistió. - ¡Heero!.

Nada.

- ¡Heero de mierda!. Te habla tu Amo y Señor. ¡Contesta!.

Nada.

Duo frunció el ceño molesto.

¡Te romperé el trasero si me estás jodiendo!. ¡Sabes que me pongo irritable cuando...

AL CARAJO

Heero se hacía el cabrón, no tenía sentido estarle gritando al aire.

Ya vería... Cuando él estuviese con ganas lo dejaría también a medias para ver cuanto gusto daba.

Se levantó indignado de la cama y fue a la oficina dispuesto a obligar a Heero a terminar de cumplir con su deber. ¿Desde cuando el soldado perfecto dejaba una misión incompleta?.

- Oye, Heero, ¿que no oyes...? - comenzó a reprochar entrando a la oficina, pero oyó unos gemidos que se le hacían muy familiares, provocando que frunciera el entrecejo extrañado.

Observó que Heero estaba sentado frente al escritorio con la computadora encendida y cara de pocos amigos... y ambas manos sobre la mesa, así que no era él quien gemía.

Duo comenzó a dudar sobre si debía aproximarse o no...

- ¿Sucede algo?. - preguntó cambiando abruptamente a un tono dulzón luego de pasar saliva. Si Heero ya estaba molesto, no era buena idea molestarlo aún más.

Los gemidos que Duo ahora sabía provenían de la computadora, no cesaban y comenzaban a traerle muuuuchas imágenes poco santas a la mente.

Heero cruzó las manos sobre la mesa y lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Duo sonrió nervioso... Esa mirada lo inquietaba.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?.- le preguntó lacónico. Un extraño brillo pasó por sus ojos e hizo que Duo se inquietase aún más.

- Eres genial en la cama, mi amor. Me vuelves loco... - sonrió deslumbrándolo con una dentadura perfectamente blanca y reluciente mientras se acercaba con cautela al escritorio y así hechar una miradita a la pornografía que Heero estaba disfrutando, que parecía estar MUY MUY BUENA.

Heero entrecerró los ojos y cuando Duo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo tomó de la muñeca sorpresivamente en un ágil movimiento y lo hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Ésto no te parece familiar...? - le preguntó susurrándole en la oreja, provocando que se estremeciera. Duo miró a la pantalla de la computadora para ver a una pareja en pleno acto sexual y sonrió ladino. ¿A caso Heero le estaba queriendo decir algo?.

- ¡Oye!. Nosotros ya hicimos esa posición... - pero se cortó de golpe al reconocer a uno de los protagonistas de tal acto... O mejor dicho, se reconoció a sí mismo, y luego a Heero.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y pegó un salto, colorado hasta las orejas.

- ¿Me quieres explicar como rayos pasó ésto?. - le preguntó Heero, poniéndose también de pie. Duito lo miró con escepticismo, parpadeando varias veces.

- ¿Te lo tengo que explicar?. Bien. – asintió con resolución y tomó aire para empezar a hablar en tono doctoral. - Heero, cuando dos personas se aman mucho y deciden que quieren...

- ¡Duo!.

El aludido pegó un respingo.

- ¡Juro que no tengo idea de cómo pasó eso!. - comenzó a defenderse ante la mirada asesina de Heero, quién se aproximaba peligrosamente... Pero justo en medio de su defensa, un concepto viperino se le vino a la mente: - ¡Nijan!. – espetó furioso para sí. Heero se detuvo y lo miró con clara aceptación. Después de todo, conocía muy bien a su hermana.

- Ok, ¿pero cómo llegó el video a sus manos?.

Duo nuevamente puso su mejor cara inocente, pero estaba claro que no lograría engañar al soldado perfecto...

Así que esa noche, Duito no sólo quedó sexualmente insatisfecho, sino que también le tocó dormir en el sofá porque Heero lo había corrido de la cama por tiempo indefinido.

**oOo**

Duo soñaba que se ahogaba en el mar, y por más que luchaba por llegar a la superficie y llenar sus pulmones de aire, no lo lograba. Se asfixiaba... La angustia lo llenaba mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por salir a flote...

Despertó cuando el sueño se volvió tan real hasta el punto que comenzaba a faltarle el aire...

- ¡Genial!. Ya despertaste... - entonó una muy alegre Nijan, sacándole la almohada del rostro con la cual había estado sofocándolo mientras el boludo dormía.

Duo respiraba agitadamente, tratando de recobrar el aire perdido, y con los ojos desorbitados por el susto.

Vaya forma de despertar.

Asesinó a su cuñada con la mirada mientras se sentaba alterado en el sofá.

- Brujaaaa... - siseó por lo bajo, entrecerrando los ojos. Nijan ignoró los "buenos dias" del novio de su hermano y saltó a un tema mas importante.

- Tengo hambre... ¡cocina algo!.

Duo le dirigió otra mirada que equivalía de cien puñaladas.

- Estás loca, ¿lo sabías?. - zumbó irritado, dejándose caer de espaldas en el incómodo sofá. - Por cierto, muchas gracias por poner el video que te di en internet.

- ¿Es por eso que dormiste en el sofá?. - interrogó con un tono de voz por demás divertido para el gusto de Duo, que se hallaba en duelo.

- Sipi. - gimió cual niño pequeño. - ¡¡¡Mi Hee-chan ya no me quiereeeeee!. - soltó con cascaditas en los ojos. Nijan cerró los ojos con una gran gota.

- Ay, Duo, eres una exagerada. - le dijo, desestimando lo dicho por el chico con un movimiento de mano. Duo frunció el ceño furioso, pero Nijan no le dio tiempo de hablar. - Claro que te quiere, el hecho que estés vivo es una clara prueba de ello.

Duo abrazó uno de los cojines del sofá y escondió su rostro entre otro montón.

- No... - negó. Su voz sonaba ahogada. - Nada es como lo había pensado...

- ¿A qué te refieres?. - interrogó Nijan, sentándose a su lado para consolarlo acariciándole la espalda... y de paso buscar su billetera.

Duo sacó el rostro de entre los cojines y la miró tristón.

- Es que nunca estamos juntos... Ya hace un mes que no tenemos verdadera intimidad, como antes de mudarnos... ¡Uta, mujer!. ¿Qué no ves que no duermo con mi billetera?. Deja de manosear... luego buscamos dinero en el escondite secreto de Hee-chan. – Nijan asintió y se irguió en su lugar para continuar oyéndolo. - Peleamos casi siempre que estamos juntos y Heero está de mal humor todo el tiempo... - soltó un suspiro. - Creo que hubiera sido mejor no haber oficializado. – añadió meditativo.

- No digas huevadas, Duito. Claro que mi hermano te quiere, incluso más que a mí que soy su hermana TwT Solo están pasando por una etapa difícil, como todas las parejas lo hacen alguna vez.

Duo la miró perplejo.

Andale. La chica sí que era brillante cuando estaba sobria.

- ¿Sabes qué te hará sentir mejor?. ¡¡FIESTAAAAA! ñ.ñ

Duo casi se cae del sofá.

- ¿Otra?. ¡Pero si ni siquiera se ha limpiado lo de la última!. - recordó, refiriéndose a la pila de basura que casi llegaba al techo.

Nijan lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¿De qué hablas?. ¡Es la pila de basura mas ordenada que he visto en mi desperdiciada vida!. - se defendió, indignada, para luego seguir insistiendo. - Andale, Heero saldrá de viaje este viernes y volverá el domingo... Podemos hacer un pequeño maratón. - ofreció con su mejor sonrisa ladina y ojitos brillantes. Duo-chan la miró con recelo.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?.

- Tengo mis contactos. – soltó misteriosa. - Divertirte un poco no te hará daño mientras pasas por esta fase de tu relación... Y a mí no me caería mal otra fiesta para mejorar el negocio...

Duo fingió no oír la última parte. Ya tenía mas que suficiente en qué pensar, con todo eso de la pelea con Heero, lo mal que iba la relación últimamente, su mal humor, la falta de intimidad... El constante fuego entre sus piernas TwT

¿Pero qué pasaría si no era algo transitorio como decía Nijan?. ¡No quería ni pensar en dejar a Heero!.

Negó con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

- Ok. Pero ya sabes la condición...

... Si me atrapan, no estabas enterado de nada... - asintió Nijan, con una sonrisa al mejor estilo Duo.

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**La cuñada de Duo**

By Nadesiko Takase

**Capítulo cuatro:**

**"Negocios ilícitos"**

- ¡QUATREEEE!. - fue el rugido que se oyó por toda la mansión de los Winner, mientras unos niños soltaban unas risitas cómplices por lo bajo y ponían cara de tiernos angelitos.

Quatre acudió solícito y alarmado al terrible grito que pegó su compañero. Se asomó por la puerta del salón de conciertos para encontrarse con Trowa, que sostenía su flauta traversa en los puños cerrados con fuerza y cierto fulgor en sus profundos ojos esmeralda.

- ¡Mi vida!. ¿Qué te sucede?. - le preguntó preocupado, acercándosele con cuidado de no alterarlo mas y posando suavemente una mano sobre el hombro del ojiverde. Trowa luchaba por normalizar su respiración y relajar sus facciones, pero parecía estarle costando demasiado trabajo. - ¡Trowa!. - insistió el árabe en tono inquisidor. - ¿Me dirás lo que te sucede?.

- ¡Esos pequeños demonios es lo que me sucede!. - replicó bastante ofuscado, cosa que soprendió aún más a Quatre, sabiendo que su novio era de temperamento relajado y bonachón. - ¡Le pusieron mermelada a mi flauta!. ¡Y acababa de limpiarla!. ¡Me llevó dos días!. ¿Cómo rayos hago para sacarle todo esto ahora, eh?.

Quatre observó el instrumento tratando de permanecer inmutable, pero le resultaba demasiado grasioso ver a Trowa sobre reaccionar de esa manera por una pequeña travesura de los niños... eran taaaaan adorables. No comprendía por qué Trowa se ponía en plan de detestarlos...

Tal vez si Quatre supiese que desde que el ojiverde llegó a la mansión, los engendros de Satán no lo dejaban un minuto en paz con sus demandas, caprichos, bromas desagradables y demás. Claro, con Quatre eran bellísimos... A Trowa a penas lo dejaban con vida. Se preguntaba de dónde los pequeños habían aprendido tantas mañas...

Y la respuesta, o al menos una de ellas, llegó por la puerta en ese instante.

- ¡Oh, Trowa!. - exclamó sonriente la hermana de Quatre, elegantemente vestida con su vestido de tules y sedas, como era la tradición. - Te he buscado por todos lados. Ahmed ha estado preguntando por tí, quiere que juegues con él en el jardín a la pelota. ¿Te molestaría ir?. - pidió Melitta.

Trowa achicó los ojos con suspicacia... Claro, "jugar a la pelota". Mas bien era aventársela al tío Trowa a la cabeza hasta que éste se molestase para entonces ir llorando con mamá a decirle que tío "Tota" le había gritado; entonces se armaría una más de tantas discusiones con Quatre, que empezaría con: "¿Por qué odias tanto a mi familia?".

Trowa soltó un suave suspiro. Prefería ser apresado por Oz y torturado antes que jugar de nuevo con esas pestes, y se lo hizo saber a su novio con una significativa mirada.

- Vamos Trowa, mis hermanas hacen lo posible por agraderte... - le susurró Quatre por lo bajo.

"¿Agradarme?", pensó Trowa, arqueando una ceja en muda inquisición, "Más bien creen que soy el niñero de los Winner".

- Yo limpiaré tu flauta - se ofreció Quatre en tono normal, tomando el instrumento de las manos de Trowa con suavidad y dejándolo sin posibilidades de negarse al pedido. - Tu ve al jardín.

Trowa lo miró brevemente con ganas de estrangularlo... ¿Por qué rayos le era tan difícil de entender que REALMENTE le desagradaba mucho su familia?. Y la pregunta del millón, ¿por qué él se dejaba?.

Cuando Melitta dio la vuelta para dirigirlo al jardín, Quatre aprovechó para darle a su novio un suave beso en los labios a modo de aliento sin que su hermana los viese... Porque estaba también el detalle de que NADIE en la familia de Quatre sabía de la verdadera índole de la relación del heredero con Trowa. Tan solo pensaban que eran "buenos amigos".

Trowa soltó otro suspiro.

Quatre llevaba meses prometiéndole que pronto confesaría la verdad a su familia, pero Trowa dudaba que ese momento llegara alguna vez. Veía a diario las presiones que Quatre tenía como cabeza de la familia, no solo con el manejo de las empresas y en el ámbito familiar, si no también presionaban a Quatre para que buscara una esposa y diese un heredero a la familia. Éste era el mas reciente proyecto de la familia: Hacer que Quatre se casara.

Y aún en medio de toda esa locura, Trowa permanecía a su lado, como un simple amigo, sin ningún derecho, soportando a las mujeres locas y a los sobrinos del infierno. ¿Pero por qué rayos no se marchaba en busca de alguien que sí lo reconociese como su pareja?. ¿Por qué se quedaba relegado a una posición mucho mas baja a la que le correspondía?.

Entonces vio la deslumbrante sonrisa que el rubio le brindó cuando asintió con resignación; el cielo pareció abrírsele con esa maravillosa sonrisa; y una vez mas, recordó la respueta a su pregunta.

"¡Rayos!. Estoy verdaderamente _jodido_"

**oOo**

Duo observaba como Heero preparaba su maleta para su viaje de una manera que Duo solía llamar "compulsivamente ordenada". Y es que Heero tenía su propio sistema para empacar; una manera específica para doblar cada prenda, un orden en que debían ir puestas las cosas y hasta un peso máximo por grupo de prendas -.-U

- Así que... volverás el domingo de noche, ¿no?. - preguntó Duo, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible. Pero en su voz había cierto pesar que no podía disimular, y se debía a que sentía que su relación con Heero iba en picada.

- Hn. - asintió el interpelado, sin aparatar la vista de su tarea.

A Duo se le encogió el corazón al recordar la fiesta que tenían planeada hacer con Nijan en la casa cuando Heero se fuese. Frunció el ceño con angustia al pensar lo que podía pasar si Heero llegaba a descubrir que lo había mentido. Seguramente sería el fin de todo. Sentía que la relación ya estaba lo suficientenmente frágil sin que él se mandase estupideces...

Observó de nuevo a Heero doblando sus camisas con una meticulosidad enfermiza y no pudo evitar sentir un resentimiento arraigado en su contra.

"Prometiste que seríamos una pareja"

- ¿Sucede algo?. - preguntó Heero, luego de mirarlo de reojo mientras cerraba la maleta.

Duo lo miró allí parado, completamente preparado para viajar. Estaba seguro que se respuesta no le importaba mucho realmente.

"Prometiste que estaríamos juntos", quiso decirle. Quiso desahogar todas las inquietudes que guardaba en su pecho, desaparecer esa brecha que se formó entre los dos separándolos mas. Eso fue todo lo que habían logrado con mudarse juntos: Distanciarse más. ¿Cómo era posible que apenas dialogase con la persona que veía todas la mañanas y con la que iba a dormir todas las noches?.

"¡No te vayas!"

Pero en lugar de liberar sus inquietudes, tan solo sonrió como siempre lo hacía. Como había acostumbrado a Heero a verlo siempre: sonriente y despreocupado.

- Nada. Tan solo te extrañaré. - se acercó a él para darle un beso de despedida y luego mirarle con expresión suplicante. - ¿Tú también me extrañarás?.

- Hai. - asintió estóico, como siempre. Fue su turno de unir sus labios con los del trenzado en un beso que le robaba el aire para así llenarse de él para pasar ese fin de semana sin su presencia. - Aishiteru, baka. No luzcas tan triste. - le dijo con una mirada tierna que contrastaba con la esxpresión dura de sus facciones.

- Me too, Hee-chan.- replicó sonriendo, sitiendo por unos instantes que la distancia emocional entre ambos no era tan grande.

- Portate bien en mi asuencia. - le advirtió Heero con una sonrisa torcida cuando Duo lo dejó para que tomara su transbordador. El trenzado pasó saliva con dificultad y sonrió despreocupadamente.

- ¡Sabes que siempre me porto bien!.

- Hn. Adiós. Cuídate y cuida a Nijan, que no se meta en demasiados líos.

- Je, je. Lo intentaré. - sonrió nervioso, y se despidieron con un beso.

"¡Maldición!. Estoy seguro que sospecha algo de la fiesta"

En el trayecto de regreso se cuestionaba sobre si debía realizarla o no.

No era un buen momento para poner a prueba su relación con Heero. Por más que se amasen, estaba conciente del enorme sacrficio que hacían ambos por soportarse, dado las personalidades tan antagónicas que tenían.

Pero recordó lo solo que se había sentido esos meses, como Heero nunca estaba en casa y rompía las promesas que le hacía... Y sobre todo, ¡¡recordó con furia las veces que el muy maldito bastardo se durmió dejándolo a él con las ganas de hacerlo!.

Duo se puso rojo hasta las orejas de rabia al recordar que trató de... ¡ejem, sacarle provecho a Heero mientras dormía (como ya lo habían hecho los dos muchas veces), pero el maldito egoísta no lo dejó, dejándolo completamente armdo y adolorido a merced de sus fantasías.

- ¡PENDEJO DEL DEMONIO!. - gritó enfurecido mientras manejaba de regreso a la casa, haciendo vibrar los vidrios del auto. - Ya verás...

Cuando llegó a la casa, no habría podido detener la fiesta aunque lo hubiese querido. A pesar de ser recién medio día, la casa ya estaba llena de mujeres muy bonitas en traje de baño caminando de un lado a otro, cajones de bebidas, equipos de música y demás preparativos para la fiesta.

Duo miró lascivo a una de las muchas chicas que pasaban por la sala.

- ¿No era que ya no te acostabas con más de uno a la vez?. - le preguntó la voz ronca de Nijan, acercándosele con una sonrisa ladina. Duo le sonrió de la misma manera.

- Exacto. Dije que no me acostaba con más de _uno_ a la vez... No dije nada de no hacerlo con más de _una_. - se dirigió a la cocina seguido de Nijan para tomar una de las cervezas de la heladera, la destapó y la empinó hasta beberla casi completa. Miró a través de las puertas de vidrio a las hermosas mujeres en traje de baño, todas muy producidas, con maquillaje y demás revoloteando al rededor de la piscina. Frunció el ceño. - ¿Cómo es que hay tantas mujeres?.

Nijan lo miró divertida con sus ojos cobalto reluciendo detrás de toda esa tonelada de maquillaje negro para ojos.

- ¿Por qué, Duito?. ¿Ya comienzas a sentirte incómodo cerca de las mujeres?. ¿Mi hermanito ya te volvió completamente homo?. - Duo le dedicó una mirada divertida. Nijan aprovechó su distracción para cambiarle el tema con sutileza. - Oye, tengo que ir de nuevo al trabajo. ¿Te quedas para atender a los de la comida?.

- Si, claro. No tengo nada que hacer. - se encogió de hombros. Luego fruncio el ceño intrigado... Por un instante, Nijan pensó que volvería al tema de las mujeres semi desnudas. - ¿Tu tienes un trabajo, con horario, como la gente normal?.

Nijan respiró aliviada con cierto disimulo.

- Pus sí... No puedo vivir de negocios ilícitos toda mi vida. - y antes de darle tiempo de replica, salió de la cocina pensando muy divertida lo fácil que era distraer a Duo.

Llegó al trabajo y ocupó su posición en la tienda, esperando que algún cliente apareciera. Las mañanas solían ser tranquilas, las tardes, regulares y las noches un poco mas agitadas (como la mayoría de sus empleos). Durante el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en la tienda, ya se había encontrado con varias personas que NUNCA se habría imaginado que irían a una tienda como esa... Y una hora después de su entrada, Nijan lo volvió a comprobar viendo a Quatre Raberba Winner entrar al sex shop donde ella desempeñaba el papel de vendedora. (**N/A:** La muy maldita tiene el trabajo de mis sueños...).

Al angelical chico árabe de cabellos rubios y ojos aguamarina hechaba vistazos a la... curiosa e intrigante mercancía con cierto aire dubitativo.

- Ya sabía que los mas calladitos son los más enfermitos... - susurró para sí Nijan, con una gran sonrisa terrorífica en los labios mientras se hundía lentamente detás del mostrador para que Quatre no la viese.

El chico pasó un buen rato recorriendo la tienda, sin saber bien qué buscaba y sin reconocer la mayor parte de los productos. Tal vez necesitaba un poco de orientación... Optó por pedir ayuda al dependiente de la tienda. Se dirigió al mostrador y al notar que no había nadie al rededor, se fijó en la mesa y vio una capanilla como la de las recepciones de los hoteles. Bueno, no tanto como la de los hoteles porque ésta campanilla tenía la forma de unos senos femeninos.

Quatre sintió como una gran gota se delizaba por su frente. Reacio, sonó la campanilla para luego sacar un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y limpiarse la mano.

"¡Es el primer seno que toco en mi vida!", pensó aterrado.

De pronto, vio como un rostro familiar emergía de debajo del mostrador luciendo una sonrisa muy perturbadora que hizo a Quatre soltar un respingo y saltar dos metros atrás.

- ¡Ni - Nijan!. - exclamó completamente rojo, rezando a Ala para que un rayo le acertase en ese mismo instante, o, al menos, que la tierra se abrirera y lo tragase.

Pero nop.

Alá no estaba de humor.

- ¡Ya sospechaba que eras todo un pervertido de alma!. - exclamó Nijan con una sonrisa triunfal antes de apoyar el codo sobre el mostrador y luego la mejilla sobre su mano. - Y dime, ¿cuál es tu onda?. ¿Pedofilia?. ¿Zoofilia?. ¿Gerontofilia?. ¿Saliromania?. ¿Necrofilia?. Porque tengo unos arreglos funerarios muy convincentes que creo que Trowa podría...

- ¡Ejem!. No, disculpa... - conmenzó a balbucear ahora de color bordó, bastante sorprendido por el amplio vocabulario de la chica en cuanto a transtornos de naturaleza sexual. Nijan lo miró fijamente a los ojos expectante. Finalmente se relajó y pudo hablar con mayor soltura cuando la verguenza y la sorpresa se le pasó un poco. - Creo que mejor me retiro...

- ¡No, no, no!. Nada de eso. - soltó Nijan inclinándose por sobre el mostrador para tomarlo del brazo y así impedir que se escapara. - Viniste buscando algo y yo te ayudaré.

Dubitativo, Quatre permaneció quieto. Se veía absolutamente adorable con esas mejillas sonrosadas y esa mirada tímida y avergonzada en sus bellísimos ojos aqua que siempre lucían inocentones y expresivos.

Hilo de baba por parte de Nijan +

"Nota mental: Pedir a Trowa para hacer un trío"

Quatre ágilmente se hizo a un lado cuando un chorro de sangre saltó de la nariz de Nijan y la miró entre sorpendido y horrorizado.

- ¡Nijan!. ¿Te encuentras bien?. - casi gritó alarmado, sacando el pañuelo de su bolsillo y pasándoselo en un gesto galante. - ¡Por Alá!. Será mejor llevarte a un hospital...

- Je, je. No te preocupes Quatre. - lo tranquilizó la chica alzando el rostro y tapándose la nariz con el pañuelo. - Pasa mas seguido de lo que crees...

- ¿Y no has ido a ver a un médico?. - interrogó el chico, genuinamente preocupado, mirándola inquieto.

- Er... pus pasa que es... _psicológico_. - contestó ella.

"Lo lujuriosa no se me saca o.oU"

- ¡Ejem!. Así que estabas por contarme de tus fantasías sexuales. - cambió el tema para ver cómo podría ayudar a Quatre a mejorar su vida sexual, sin ser ella directa partícipe. El chico se inquietó de nuevo ante lo directa de la pregunta.

- Yo no tengo... - comenzó a negar tratando de controlar los nervios.

- ¡Ah!. ¿Entonces es alguna disfunción sexual?. - interrogó la chica, con toda naturalidad mientras salía de detrás del mostrador y se paraba a lado de Quatre, para gran desgracia del chico, que sentía que estaba por morir de verguenza. - ¿Quién es el del problema? o.o ¡No me digas que Trowa! u.u Qué desperdicio... - negó con la cabeza apretando los labios. - Y es tan _alto..._

Quatre pensaba que no podía estar mas avergonzado. Definitivamente Alá le castigaba por todos los crímenes de guerra que había conmetido.

- No, no es nada de eso... - soltó a la corrida, ahora ya menos rojo y en posesión de su habilidad del habla nuevamente. Después de todo no tenía sentido sentir verguenza de Nijan... La chica sencillamente no conocía el significado de la palabra.

- ¿Tonces?. - inquirió la mujer, viéndolo seriamente. - ¡No te preocupes!. He visto y hecho de todo, así que no hay nada que puedas decirme que no me haya pasado aún, ¡jojojo!.

Otra gota, esta vez MUCHO mas grande se delizó por la nuca del árabe. Debía sugerirle a Heero hacerse un examen de compatibilidad de ADN con Nijan. Eran demasiado diferentes para ser hermanos.

- Dime cual es la enfermedad y yo te doy el remedio. - apremió la chica, con una gran sonrisa solícita. Quatre notó lo ansiosa que estaba por ayudarlo, y no quería desilucionar a la hermanita de su amigo.

- Bueno... Pasa que...

Nijan lo miró expectante con los ojos cobaltos muy abiertos.

- ... Trowa está un poco descontento y quiero compensarle de alguna manera... Demostrarle que lo amo a pesar de que lo hago todo atravesado... - habló el chico, muy conciente de los sentimientos de su novio, pero sintiéndose completamente impotente, pues hacerlo felíz significaría matar de un ataque al corazón a todos los Raberba Winner al anunciarles que no habría mas herederos porque él prefería follar con hombres.

Nijan sonrió gatuna, cosa que perturbó un poco a Quatre en su santa inocencia y provocó que un fuerte escalofrío le recorriera la médula.

- ¡Pensé que sería algo más difícil!. Mira, vayamos a la habitación roja... - comenzó a decir mientras lo conducía hacia cierta habitación para proveerle de unas cuantas cosas que le serían de mucha ayuda para "compensar" al ex 03.

_Esa noche, en una de las habitaciones a prueba de sonido en la mansión de los Raberba Winner..._

- Mmm... Quatre... ¡aaahhh!.

Risita traviesa por parte del _ex_ angel (nótese el énfasis en la palabra _ex_) de ojos aqua.

- Siii... mmm... Está increíblemente bueno... ¿Cómo se te ocurrió...? ¡aah!. Mas fuerte... mas duro... aag...

**oOo**

La música a todo volumen llenaba el ambiente, la cerveza corría como agua, la comida estaba bastante bien, la gente bailaba semidesnuda al rededor de la piscina y las mujeres estaban para morirse. La casa estaba llena de gente que en su 98, 88 Duo nunca había visto en su condenada vida.

Habían parejas en plena acción en cada rincón oscuro de la casa, borrachos tirados inconcientes y demás personas en peor estado.

Duo se sentía en su salsa. Tremenda fiesta había armado su cuñada. Después de trabajar de bartender, Duo volvió a la casa esperando que la fiesta ya estuviera en su etapa final, pero muy grata sorpresa se llevó al notar que parecía estar empezando.

En pleno estado etílico, luego de bailar con algunas mujeres de dudosa reputación, fue a buscar a su cuñadita para felicitarla. Caminó hasta el jardín que desembocaba en la playa, donde la fiesta continuaba al rededor de una fogata.

- ¡Hey, Bunny!. - la llamó por su antiguo apodo (**N/A:** Mas info, remitirse a la "La Hermana de Heero", jojojo) cuando las piernas le fallaron por la borrachera y cayó en la arena. Nijan se le acercó, no en mejor estado que él, usando un bikini y unos shorts.

- ¡Duo!. ¿Me presentas a tu gemelo?. - balbuceó antes de dejarse caer a su lado en la fina arena de la playa.

La gente bailaba, hablaba y reía a su alrededor. La fresca brisa del mar junto con el sonido de las olas complementaban el ambiente.

- Creo que ya bebí demasiado... - admitió entre risitas Duo, mirando el cielo cuajado de estrellas. Nijan se removió a su lado.

- Creo que ya _olí_ suficiente... - balbuceó en tono gutural, antes de vomitar en la arena y tenderse luego boca arriba mirando el cielo con los ojos desenfocados. Duo reprimió una sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza.

-Ya enserio, debes arreglar tu vida... - le aconsejó, viéndose a sí mismo reflejado en su cuñada. Al Duo de hacía tan solo unos meses, antes de formalizar con Heero no había fiesta, mujer u hombre, cerveza ni pelea que se le escapase.

- No he conocido a la mujer de mi vida... - replicó la chica, con voz ahogada, mirando los colores y formas que se sucedían ante sus ojos. Duo rió.

- ¿Qué me dices de los hombres de esta fiesta?. Veo candidatos en potencia...

- ¿Estos pervertidos?.- rió la chica escuetanmente, Duo no entendió bien a lo que se refería, pero algo en sus entrañas le decía que pasaba algo turbio... Tratándose de Nijan, siempre había algo turbio.

Fueron la pareja perfecta cuando se conocieron y viajaron juntos. Pero pronto descubrieron que eran demasiado parecidos como para sobrevivir como pareja. Ambos eran irresponsables, irreverentes, autodestructivos, despreocupados, ególatras y viciosos. Nijan le introdujo a un sin fin de fármacos y Duo la introdujo a las peleas callejeras. Hacían muy buen equipo. Pero ni vivirían mucho tiempo, puesto que ninguno de los dos mantenía los pies en la tierra, ninguno tenía conciencia de lo que hacían. Así que decidieron que mejor quedarían como amigos.

Heero estaba al tanto de la relación de Duo con Nijan, y no le molestaba en absoluto. A lo que Heero refería, eso había pasado mucho antes de que Duo lo volviese gay aquella noche en que morían de aburrimiento y Duo lo retó a desafiar sus pre-conceptos. Ahora eran felices los tres juntos. Al menos estaba Heero para mantenerlos con los pies en la tierra.

Desvariando en sus recuerdos, Duo hizo una pausa para desvaciar el contenido de su estómago a un lado, imitando a Nijan. Juraría que no había bebido tanta cerveza como la que salió de su estómago... Y juraba no haber comido NUNCA esa cosa de aspecto dudoso que ahora flotaba sobre la cerveza vomitada en arena.

Mas tranquilo, volvió a tenderse boca arriba a lado de su cuñadita.

- Dime si ésto no te trae muchos recuerdos.

- ¿Tú borracho y yo drogada, uno a lado del otro vomitandando y filosofando?. ¡Naaaaa!. - hizo una pausa para tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos que parecían circular a mil revoluciones por segundo en su cabezota volada. - Me alegra que seas mi cuñado, Duo.

El chico de ojos violetas la miró y le sonrió agradecido. Semejante confesión viniendo de Nijan solo podía significar una cosa: Estaba por tener una sobredosis.

- ¿Qué te fumashte ahora?. - le preguntó, sintiendo los párpados muy pesados y la lengua adormecida. Oyó la profunda risa lejana de Nijan.

- Esh en sherio... - insistió imitando el "acento de borrasho" de Duo. - Me alegra que hayas pervertido a mi hermano y que lo hayas condenado a una eternidad en el Infierno sin posiblidad de redención...

Duo sentía que se hundía en la arena cada vez más... Oía la voz lejana de Nijan hablándole... Los ojos se le cerraban...

- Grashiash... - susurró, antes de cerrar por completo sus ojos. La chica lo miró de reojo y trató de secarle la baba.

Una figura se irguió sobre ellos.

- ¡Eu, Nijan!. ¿Que te parece si terminamos con la transacción?. - preguntó una voz masculina. Duo abrió los ojos repentinamente y trató de enfocarlos, pero solo veía auras brillantes alrededor de los cuerpos.

- ¡No hay problema!. - exclamó la chica, súbitanmente energética. Se incorporó a medias. - Oye, levántame y te llevo con ella. - pidió, extendiendo los brazos. El hombre rió y la levantó de un buen tirón, poniéndola de pie. Nijan se tambaleó un poco y miró con dificultad al rededor, buscando a alguien. - Creo que por aquí estaba la entrada... - soltó desorientada, y ella y el hombre se perdieron de la vista de Duo, que tenía un extraño presentimiento...

Era como si en una parte de su cabezota supiera exactamente lo que pasaba, pero la borrachera le impidiese acceder a la información. Inclinó un poco la cabeza para que sus neuronas hiciesen contacto...

A ver... ¿En qué trabajaba Nijan?. Eso era fácil, en un sex shop.

Pero también había otra cosa, un negocio independiente... ¿Tráfico?. No, eso lo hacía desde hace tiempo. Era algo mas reciente, que involucraba a mujeres.

Se volvióa recostar en la arena mientras rogaba por un poco de claridad y una sinapcis por parte de sus neuronas ahogadas en alcohol. Dejó que el sonido del mar lo arrullase, las olas, el viento...

Mujeres en traje de baño bailando y nadando a su alrededor, hombres bronceados y musculosos... Parejas teniendo relaciones sexuales...

Duo soltó un bostezo...

El sueño se lo llevaba una vez mas...

Y de pronto... Un coro de ángeles.

Una ilumuinación divina.

- Nijan... es... ¿madama...? - recordó en su último estado de conciencia antes de desmayarse en la playa para tener sueños húmedos con el ex piloto del Wing.

**oOo**

La incomodidad aunada con el calor terminó por despertarlo cuando el sol se erguía en su plenitud en el cielo. Con dificultad abrió los ojos, pero los volvió a cerrar al sentir el dolor punzante de el choque con la brillante luz solar. Un gemido ahogado salió de sus labios como protesta contra el taladrante dolor de cabeza, producto de la resaca. Una sed demencial se apoderaba de él.

Se removió como pudo sobre la ardiente arena de la playa para tratar de ponerse de pie, encontrándose con que se había calcinado con el sol del medio día. Su piel estaba que ardía y al rojo vivo, palpitando. Fue entonces, cuando abrió los ojos con dificultad para encontrarse con que la extraña sensación que sentía en sus pompis era arena... Porque se encontraba completamente desnudo, en la playa, con un montón de gente bailandoa su alrededor.

- Bueno, no es la primera vez... - gruñó entre dientes, apoyando las manos en el suelo para levantarse. Se tambaleó y recogió su ropa que estaba a su lado, sin importarle en absoluto el hecho de estar dando un espectáculo gratis a todos los presentes.

Ni idea de lo que había pasado, de por qué rayos despertaba desnudo en la playa, con un montón de gente al rededor continuando con la fiesta. Vaya maratón organizó la pagana Nijan... Le recordaba a su época de soltero.

Soltó un suspiro de añoranza y tambaleándose, aún desnudo, caminó hasta su cuarto ignorando la mirada de algunos, sujetándose de las paredes, viendo todo a su alrededor extrañamente luminoso, sospechando que Nijan había puesto algo más en la comida que solo salsa.

Al llegar a su habitación se encontró con una pareja que estaba muy ocupada... Poco le importaba, tan solo deseaba que le hicieran un lugar en la cama para poder seguir durmiendo. Ni siquiera el palpitante dolor de las quemaduras solares, su piel seca y tirante, la sed del demonio y el kilo de arena que llevaba encima le importaban.

Se dejó caer sobre el colchón y pasó a la inconciencia al instante, sin perturbar a la romántica pareja. Ya después se tomaría un baño...

**oOo**

Era la hora del almuerzo en la mansión de la familia Raberba Winner, y para tal efecto, la mesa estaba decorada ostentosamente, como era la costunmbre, cubierta con toda clase de manjares y los distinguidos miembros de la familia sentados al rededor, con Quatre a la cabeza, Irea a su derecha y Trowa a su izquierda. Los niños almorzaban en otra sala con las niñeras para no interrumpir la conversación de los adultos.

Como ya se había hecho habitual, en el almuerzo todas la hermanas insistían a Quatre para que contrajera matrimonio y diese un heredero a la familia. Quatre miraba muy nervioso a Trowa de reojo, quién permanecía en completo silencio y tenso, conteniéndose las ganas de decir unas cuantas palabras. Pero la mirada suplicante de su compañero lo obligaba a permanecer callado y seguir ocultando el verdadero estatus de su relación.

- Podríamos arreglarte matrimonio con una mujer bellísima, Quatre. - exhortó Irea, muy entusiasmada con la idea de que su hermano se casara. Después de todo, según la tradición, Quatre ya estaba un poco viejo.

- ¡Sí!. - secundó Zubia, haciendo a un lado su hermoso velo, - No tendrías que preocuparte con nada, nosotras nos encargaríamos de todo. Tú solo tendrás que firmar los papeles.

Trowa apretaba los cubiertos entre sus manos con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a lastimarse, rogando al cielo que esa conversación terminase pronto, o, por un milagro, Quatre decidiese confesar que era gay.

- Prefiero elegir a mi esposa. - replicó Quatre, con una sonrisa nerviosa, viendo la reacción de Trowa.

- Oh, puedes hacerlo, no hay problema. - consedió Irea, sonriendo aún mas ante el terreno que creía estar ganando. - Si eso quieres. Tan solo queremos que te cases con una buena mujer.

- ¿Qué les parece Sirena?. - propuso de pronto Zuleica, abriendo mucho los ojos ante la idea. Las quince mujeres asintieron entusiasmadas, ignorando los alegatos de Quatre.

- De verdad preferiría dejar esto del matrinonio para mas a delante...

Pero las mujeres no lo oían. Al parecer ya habían acordado traer a la mencionada Sirena a la casa para que Quatre lo conociera y comenzaban a planear el contrato de matrimonio.

- Creo que mínimo tendría que darle a nuestro Quatre seis hijos varones... - dijo una de las hermanas, entre el alboroto de voces agudas que llenaba la elegante estancia.

Quatre pudo notar como Trowa apretó aún más los cubiertos de plata entre sus manos ante dicha idea. Se apresuró a poner disimuladamente una mano sobre su muslo por de bajo de la mesa para tranquilizarlo, pero no parecía dar resultado; Trowa parecía estar a punto de sofocarse.

- ... No, no. Quatre es un excelente matrimonio... creo que dos veces por semana no alcanzaría. - decía otra de las hermanas, elevando la voz por sobre las demás. - Mínimo tendría que ser cuatro veces por semana, sino, ¿cómo harán para tener seis hijos varones?.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Trowa. Se puso de pie de la manera mas discreta que las emociones agolpadas en el pecho le permitían y se retiró de la sala ignorando la luctuosa mirada de su angel. Las hermanas, entusiasmadas preparando la boda, no se percataron de la reacción del invitado.

Quatre se levantó también al percibir que el aluerzo ya había terminado y corrió tras su novio para tratar de calmarlo. Pero tendría la sospecha que esta vez sería mucho mas difícil que las veces anteriores.

Le dio alcance en las grandes escaleras de la mansión. Corrió hasta él para abrazarlo de la cintura, seguro de que nadie los vería pues todos estaban almorzando. Sintió el cuerpo de Trowa muy tenso, seguramente por el esfuerzo de contener todas sus emociones. Su respiración era agitada.

- No te molestes conmigo, por favor. - le pidió con una vocecilla dulce. Subió un escalón mas para estar frente al ojiverde y poder mirarlo a los ojos. - Te prometo que cuando llegue el momento oportuno lo anunciaré.- se comprometió con expresión suplicante, tratando de disipar el malestar de su pareja. Lo amaba tanto que el dolor de él, era el dolor de ambos. No podía verlo así.

- Ese era el monmento oportuno. - habló Torwa con suavidad y expresión de falsa calma, ya que en su interior quería mandar todo al demonio. - Así como hubieron cientos de momentos oportunos antes de ese. - hizo una pausa para mirar los inocentes ojos aguamarina que tanto le gustaban. Arqueó una ceja. - ¿Cuándo planeas decirles?. ¿El día de tu boda?. ¿Luego de tener tu primer hijo?. ¿Luego de tener el sexto?. - hizo otra pausa para dar a Quatre la oportunidad de hablar, pero éste parecía no querer hacerlo. Tan solo desvió la mirada. - Te dije que te amo... Pero no puedo permanecer a tu lado a costa mía. No te quiero compartir con tu esposa y estar relegado a un segundo plano en tu vida...

- ¡Eso nunca pasará!. - se apresuró a interrumpur el rubio alarmado, abrazándolo con fuerza. - Eres lo mas importante que tengo.

Trowa le acarició lentamente la espalda, entregándose momentáneamente a esa muestra de afecto un poco irresponsable, pues alguien podía verlos. Luego soltó un sueve suspiro y tomó a Quatre de los brazos para separarlo de él.

- No parece. - rebatió en tono sereno y con una expresión pétrea. Detrás de sus bonitos ojos verdes no se veía nada. - No quiero vivir con tu familia y no puedo permanecer a tu lado de esta forma... Y tú no quieres reconocer nuestra relación...

Quatre abrió mucho los ojos, los cuales comenzaron a cristalizarse con lágrimas que amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento. Una horrible sensación lo llenó. Se lanzó a los brazos de Trowa una vez mas y lo sujetó con fuerza, tratando de contener las lagrimas.

- No, Trowa, por favor... - gimoteó como niño, aferrándose con mas fuerza. Al castaño se le encogió el corazón al verlo tan frágil, tan indefenso. Pero no podía hecharse atrás. Esa relación no tenía futuro. - Te amo... Nada mas necesito tiempo...

- Y te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, Quatre. - le dijo con suavidad, acariciándole las lustrosas hebras doradas. - Pero no puedo quedarme aquí. - posó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro del árabe y lo obligó a mirarlo. - Te amo. - y lentamente unió sus labios en un suave beso de despedida para después ir a su cuarto a buscar sus cosas, dejando a Quatre llorando en silencio sentado en un escalón.

- ¿Tío Quatre triste?. - le preguntó uno de sus sobrinos, que tenía tres años. Quatre alzó la vista para encontrase con el pequeño niño rubio y su mirada inquisidora.

- Un poco, Rafat. - replicó sonriendo al mismo tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos y se ponía de pie para ir hasta donde el niño.- Vamos a comer el postre. - le ofreció, tomándolo de la mano.

**oOo**

Lentamente el alboroto que lo rodeaba comenzó a traerlo a la realidad una vez mas. El velo del sueño comenzó a disiparse y con dificultad abrió los ojos y su habitación destrozada apareció ante sus ojos. Con la cabeza aún en blanco y sin recuerdo de los últimos sucesos, oía las voces y los gritos que provenían de la parte baja de la casa.

Recordó que seguramente la fiesta aún continuaba... Aunque extrañamente se percató de que ya no había música. Miró por la ventana. Era de noche nuevamente, había dormido todo el día.

Luego de permenecer unos instantes mas en la cama, juntó la fuerza de voluntad requerida para ponerse de pie e ir a ver lo que sucedía bajo su propio techo. Su piel se quejó bajo el áspero contacto de la vestimenta impovisada que se hechó encima antes de salir al pasillo y encontrarse con un completo tiradero, que no le impresionó en lo más mínimo. Sacudiéndose la arena del cabello, bajó las escaleras para encontrase con lo que parecía ser el final de la fiesta.

Unas pocas personas permanecían en el terreno de la casa; los demás se habían ido dejando atrás toneladas de basura y grandes daños a la propiedad de Heero. Ya no había música, los parlantes y las luces se habían recogido y todo parecía haber concluido.

Se encogió de hombros sin importarle demasiado y fue a la cocina arrastrando los pies entre latitas de cerveza, servilletas, restos de comida, plásticos, etc.

- Tremenda fiesta, viejo. Felicidades. - le dijo un tío al que nunca antes había visto en su vida, y que lucía de lo mas raro con su bermuda hawaianas, su camisa negra abierta y su cabello castaño alborotado y grasoso. Sin mencionar los ojos enrojecidos, seguramente por la maratón, y unas ojeras que llegaban hasta el suelo.

- Muchas gracias. - replicó el trenzado, riendo mentalmente al tomar todo el crédito de Nijan.

Al dirigirse a la heladera, vio su reflejo en el metal: Estaba rojo como un calamar, con los labios y los ojos hinchados por las quemaduras solares. Su trenza se había deshecho casi por completo, dejando varios mechones sueltos haciéndolo lucir como una chica.

Pero mucho no le importó, aún no había despertado del todo. Se rascó el trasero y abrió la puerta para recibir el aire frío que fue bien recibido por su piel calcinada.

- ¿Quieres algo de comer?- le preguntó amablemente al desconocido, desapareciendo dentro del aparato eléctrico.

- No, hombre. Estoy bastante satisfecho. ¿Oye, tú conocías a la chica que se llevó la policía?. Eso mató la fiesta, puso a todos a la fuga... - habló el hombre con una extraña entonación que a Duo le recordaba a Nijan cuando estaba fumada J

Duo sacó la cabeza de la heladera para mirarlo con extrañeza.

- ¿La policía?. ¿Vino la policía?.

"¡Dios mío!. ¿Cómo no sentí nada...?"

- Si, hombre. - asintió el otro, sentado sobre el mármol de la cocina. - Vino la policía y se la llevó. Pensé que la conocías... Era una mujer de largo cabello castaño enredado y una tonelada de maquillaje...

Duo salió disparado de la cocina antes de que el extraño pudiera terminar su frase. No necesitaba muchas mas aclaraciones para reconocer a la chica de la descripción.

Buscó a Nijan por toda la destrozada casa sin encontrarla. Subió corriendo a su cuarto a buscar su billetera y documentos para ir a sacarla de prisión... Quién sabe lo que la loca le haría a los pobres convictos. Se hechó encima otra ropa de apariencia un poco mas respetable (unos pantalones y camisa de Heero, de hecho) para dar una buena impresión a los policías y pedir que le dejaran pagar la fianza de su loca cuñada.

En el camino a la comisaría local (rogando porque estuviera ahí) se preguntaba por qué rayos podrían habersela llevado... Es decir, motivos no faltaban... ¡Pero cual de todos!.

"Por tenencia de substancias ilegales, por uso de substancias ilegales, por venta de substancias ilegales, por prostitución, por proxeneta, por malversación, por esparcir el pecado y la corrupción sobre la faz de la Tierra...", en fin, la lista era eterna. Solo rogaba al cielo que fuese algo que él pudiese solucionar sin que Heero tuviera que enterarse... "¡Ay, Dios!. Me mata... Si se entera, me mata. ¿Cómo diablos le explico la orgía que estaba sucediendo en la casa sin incriminarme...?. ¡Nijan de mierda!. ¿No podías usar tus contactos para librarte de ésta?", pensaba comenzando a entrar en pánico mientras estacionaba frente a la comisaría. El solo concepto de que Heero se enterase de TODO lo que sucedió el fin de semana que aún no acababa, le aterraba.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, según el reloj del auto.

**oOo**

- No puedo creer que conocieras al juez. - soltó con una mirada juiciosa Duo, mientras él y Nijan volvían a la casa luego de ser esta liberada por orden del juez.

- Je, je. Ya ves... En este negocio se conoce todo tipo de gente... - se limitó a responder la chica, luciendo como un verdadero estropajo luego de su noche en prisión... No es que generalmente luciese mejor.

- Pensé que te encerraría de por vida por haber hecho que lo despertaran. ¡No sabes el susto que me diste!. Pensé que te llevaron a causa de tu "negocio ilícito", o por alguna de las miles de delincuencias que haces. - confesó el chico riendo divertido. - Tuviste suerte de que solo te acusaran de "perturbar la paz"... Pero eso siempre lo haces ¬¬

- ¡Si tú te asustaste, imaginate yo!. ¡Habían suficiente irregularidades como para encerrarme de por vida!.

- ¿"Irregularidades"? - repitió Duo con mofa, mirándola de reojo. - Tú si que sabes _alindar_ tus delincuencias.

Duo estacionó el choche frente a la casa y bajaron justo para ver los primeros rayos del sol saliente y sentir la pacífica brisa del mar darles la bienvenida. Ésto disipó toda la tensión que sintió Duo en las últimas horas, dejándolo súbitamente relajado y sereno.

- Por cierto... - habló Nijan, mientras entraban a la casa completamente despelotada. - Hermoso bronceado. - se burló, refiriéndose al bellísimo tono rojo que lucía el chico en el rostro y todo el cuerpito. - Estoy segura que a Heero-kun le encantará. - y luego soltó una ronca carcajada para después atragantarse y toser.

- Cállate o no te ayudo a limpiar antes de que tu hermano vuelva. - amenazó el chico, llorando de risa.

Nijan se dejó caer en el sofá, rodeada de basura, soltando un pesado suspiro como si hubiese regresado de un largo día de trabajo.

- Heero vuelve recién esta noche... Tenemos mucho tiempo. - alegó de lo mas relajada.

Duo sonrió ante la despreocupación de su cuñada y abrió la boca para contestar, pero una profunda vos aterradoramente familiar hizo que se le erizara hasta la médula.

- En realidad, Heero vuelve antes.

Ambos se dieron vuelta para ver de donde provenía la voz, y así se encontraron con Heero, parado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, aún con sus pantalones y camisa de viaje. Y a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, no estaba muy contento de haber regresado.

Duo comenzó a temer por su vida al ver el fulgor en los bonitos ojos cobalto de su amante. Mil cosas cruzaron por su mente. Estaba paralizado por el temor, no tenía idea de qué hacer o decir. ¿Qué tan enojado estaría?. ¿Le convendría emprender una digna huída ya mismo?.

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de la autora: **Hola!. Muchas gracias a todos lo que se molestan en dejar reviews y en leer este fic!. Me hacen muy feliz!.

Xin the godess of death: No te preocupes por eso!. Con que leas el fic me basta y sobra!.

Muchas gracias a todos!.

Advertencias y demás: Remitirse al primer capítulo. Además, hay un breve limme (creo que se escribe así) que deja con ganas de más. Pero no se esperen muxo de mí!.

**La cuñada de Duo**

By: Nadesiko Takase

**Capítulo cinco:**

**"De castigo: Abstinencia"**

**- **¿Me quieren explicar que rayos pasó aquí?. - interrogó la imponente voz de Heero, aún parado y de brazos cruzados en el dintel de la puerta. Lucía terroríficamente tranquilo, al parecer de Duo, que se encogió lo mas que pudo y cerró los ojos en un inútil intento por desaparecer.

- ¡Ay, Heero!. - exclamó con aburrición Nijan, cambiando los canales del televisor sin prestar mucha atención a la potencialmente peligrosa "calma" de su hermano. - ¿Qué no ves?. ¡_Hicimos_ una maratón!... - al ver la mirada asesina que Duo le dirigió como rayo apenas terminó su frase, se apresuró a corregrise. - ¡_Hice_!. Quiero decir que hice una ultra mega hiper fiesta al mejor estilo Nijan Yuy. - terminó su frase sonriendo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Cualquiera diría que hasta ella misma se creía inocente.

Heero entrecerró los ojos cobalto y miró largamante a su hermana y luego a Duo... Luego a su hermana y luego a Duo, que para esas alturas, ya estaba rezando el rosario y rogando al cielo por su alma. El mundo pareció deternerse mientras aguardaba el verdicto de Heero.

- Mas vale que limpien todo esto ahora... - pronunció finalmente.

Extrañado, Duo se irguió y lo miró con sospecha, parpadeando varias veces desconcertado. ¿No amenazas de muerte?. ¿No uso de la fuerza?. ¿Nada de intentar matarlo con su magnum?. ¡Epa!... Algo tramaba.

- ¿Eso es todo?. - se atrevió a preguntar el trenzado cuando el otro chico ya emprendió marcha hacia la habitación.

- Ven a limpiar nuestro cuarto ahora... - sentenció Heero, siguiendo su camino sin detenerse a mirarlo. - Luego pensaré si vale la pena que vivamos juntos o no. - fueron sus letales palabras.

Duito sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Se quedó paralizado ante esas palabras, sin saber si reír o llorar, pues no dudaba de la veracidad de las misma.

- Y eso que no tiene ni idea de la orgía, las drogas, del negocio de "acompañantes", mi arresto... - comenzó a citar muy pancha la Yuy, sin apartar los ojos del televisor. Pero al ver de reojo que Duo continuaba paralizado, le dedicó una mirada alentadora y una radiante sonrisa, idéntica a la que Heero le daba en muy raras ocaciones. - Duito, tú no tienes de qué preocuparte. - Duo se giró hacia ella cabizbajo y fue a sentarse a su lado en el sofá. Nijan le despeinó un poco para animarlo. - La única que corre el riesgo de ser desalojada soy yo... A tí nunca te dejaría, el muy cojudo.

Duo asintió y sonrió, tratando de creer en las palabras de la chica.

Sin embargo, los días pasaron y Heero no daba señales de haberlos perdonado. A pesar de que hicieron sus mejores esfuerzos por dejar la casa como antes (incluso mejor, porque sacaron tooooooda la basura acumulada desde que se mudaron y acomodaron las cosas de la mudanza, convirtiendo la casa en un hogar bastante acogedor), no pudieron esconder los destrozos causados a los muebles y ciertos objetos preciados para Heero.

Con Duo, Heero se mostraba frío y distante, además de obligarlo a dormir de nuevo en el sofá, para su gran desgracia, pues ya moría de ganas por hacer "cositas" con su novio, que no daba señales de tener intenciones de perdonarlo NUNCA. Con Nijan sencillamente no hablaba, ya que la muy tonta andaba de lo mas campante por la casa como si nada hubiese pasado.

- ¡No entiendo cómo diablos haces para estar tan pancha!. - le reprendió Duo una de las noches que pasó en el sofá. Él y su cuñada se quedaron viendo películas hasta tarde y Heero estaba encerrado en su cuarto.

Nijan lo miró interrogante unos instantes mientras masticaba las palomitas de maíz como vaca. Duo soltó un suspiro y se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano.

- ¡Hablo de Heero!. - aclaró. Nijan continuó mirándolo interrogante.

Duo comenzaba a enervarse... No estaba en su mejor estado desde la pelea con Heero. No dormía, no comía y vivía pendiente de Heero, esperando alguna señal por parte de su soldado perfecto. ¡Estaba perdiendo la cabeza!. ¡Deseaba que le dijese algo!. ¡Lo que fuera!. Incluso si rompía con él, sería mejor que estar soportando todo ese suspenso... Pero lo que mas deseaba era un "encuentro cercano" para quitarse las ganas acumuladas que le tenía.

**- **¿Recuerdas que está enojado con nosotros?. - había veces en que si quería que Nijan lo entendiese, debía hablarle como a una niña debido a que había quemado muchas neuronas en el transcurso de su vida pagana.

- ¿Si?. - preguntó la chica frunciendo el ceño, como si fuese noticia de último momento. Duo contuvo una injuria y le arrebató el boul de palomitas. - ¡Denso**! (N/A: **Significa nervioso, histérico o algo así). Estate tranquilo, ya verás como se le pasa. - dijo al fin.

- Eso dices siempre ¬¬

- ¿Y tengo razón o no?.

- Creo que quiere terminar conmigooooo TwT ¡Ya ni pinchar (**N/A:** Léase: garchar) conmigo quiereeeeee!.

- ¡Ay, Duo! 9.9 Eres una niña, ya cállate, ¿quieres?.

- Brujaaaaa ¬¬ - siseó como solía hacerlo cada vez que su cuñada era una arpía. - ¡Si me deja, será tu culpa!. Apenas me habla, ya ni siquiera garchamos y todo el tiempo me dirige esas miradas de hielo... ¡Hemos vuelto a donde estábamos cuando nos conocimos!.

- ¡Ya te lo dije, niña!. - repuso Nijan, rodando los ojos con aburrición. - Es mas probable que me corra a mí antes que a tí... Y eso no pasará nunca porque Hee-chan no vive sin su hermosa hermanita querida. - finalizó la chica con una sonrisa tan brillante como la explosión de treina bombas atómicas.

- Espero que tengas razón, perdida ¬¬ O juro que de lo contrario sufrirás un "accidente" muuuuy doloroso... - amenazó el chico en tono macabro, provocando que Nijan haga un puchero.

- La abstinencia te ha vuelto cruel...

Je, je... No es "total" abstinencia... – soltó el trenzado con una sonrisa maliciosa, acomodándose frente al televisor nuevamente. - ¿Recuerdas tu vibrador perdido?.

Nijan lo miró con una sonrisa lasciva.

- Ay, Duito, tú sí que eres morboso.

**oOo**

Apenas había pasado una semana desde que Trowa se fue, y Quatre estaba hecho un completo desastre. Perdía sus papeles y documentos, olvidaba sus citas y reuniones, se ponía al revés los pantalones y se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto.

Sus hermanas, sin percatarse de su estado depresivo, atribuyeron su insólito comportamiento al cansancio y aprovecharon la oportunidad para ir "a la carga" con el tema del matrimonio, alegando que una esposa le caería bien para que cuidara del él y satisficiera_ otras_ necesidades. Quatre no tenía fuerzas para discutir, así que sus hermanas tomaron la falta de negativas como una afirmativa a la proposición.

Y así fue como Quatre conoció a Sirena.

Sus hermanas la habían traído por unos días a la casa para que Quatre la conociera como preámbulo al matrimonio (una especie de periodo de prueba, je, je). Sirena era una bella chica pelirroja de piel blanca y adorables pecas sobre la nariz y las mejillas. Sus ojos eran verdes brillantes como dos esmeraldas cortadas con maestría y sus movimientos eran gráciles y elegantes, como toda ella...

Pero de elegante y adorable, solo tenía la imagen...

Desde que llegó a la mansión Raberba Winner, Sirena hizo todo lo posible por desempañar el papel de buena esposa según lo dictaba su cultura. Cocinaba, limpiaba, cuidaba de la casa y de Quatre e incluso deleitó a éste con "La danza del vientre". Pero por mas sensual que fuesen los movimientos de caderas y la voluptuosidad de sus senos en el corpiño de lentejuelas, Quatre estaba mas interesado en _otro _tipo de "equipo" del cual Sirena carecía.

Rápidamente, la chica comenzó a tomarse mas libertades con su futuro esposo, como posar sus manos sobre su pierna y "mas allá", sobar disque distraídamente su trasero, etc. Quatre comenzaba a temer por su integridad física cada vez que veía la mirada hambrienta de Sirena. "Eso es lo que logra una vida de castidad u.uU", pensaba con una gran gota mientras se escondía en el canasto de ropa sucia para evitar ser ultrajado por las manitas exploradoras de su pseudo prometida.

Quatre ya no sabía como mantener la distancia. Al parecer, la chica no captó bien la idea cuando se tapó los ojos con las manos y soltó un grito de terror cuando ella intentó hacerle un sexy striptease. "Y yo que creí que se me notaba lo maricón a kilómetros..."

La noche había caído nuevamente y Quatre, resignado ante la idea de que su Trowa no vendría de pirata (**N/A:** Es entrar a un lugar a escondidas... En mi tierra natal le decimos entrar de "jakare", que es una especie de cocodrilo que nada tiene que ver con lo que estoy contando porque otra vez me desvié del tema -.-U) esa madrugada a hacerle cositas, se dispuso a dormir en su grande y lujosa cama de donceles, metiéndose bajo las sábanas de seda. (**N/A: **Millonarios jos de puta ¬¬). Al poco rato se quedó dormido en su habitación inmensamente grande y llena de objetos costos, sintiéndose completamente solito. (**N/A: **Nop, imposible tenerle lastima a los ricos...)

Fue el momento aprovechado por la misteriosa figura que acechaba al muchacho para infiltrarse en la habitación a hurtadillas. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con suavidad y caminó hasta la cama del chico para meterse bajo las sábanas junto a él.

Se oye una ahogada risita macabra:

+ _¡Jojojojojo!_ +

Quatre suelta un leve quejido en sueños y se gira hacia el otro costado, murmurando cosas inentendibles...

- Amandjkasuj... je, je...

La misteriosa figura sonríe con perversidad contenida y se relame los labios expectante.

Veamos que está pasando en los sueños de nuestro lindo rubio:

_Insertar un bello paisaje de verdes praderas y florecitas de colores..._

_Insertar tiernos animalitos del bosque, como conejitos blancos peludos y venaditos de enormes ojos inocentes..._

_Insertar esponjosas nubes de algodón en el cielo..._

_Insertar un Trowa usando una tanga de cuero, amordazado y atado a un árbol..._

+ _pre infarto acompañado de hermorragia nasal poderosa_ +

(**N/A: **Me pregunto si todas estas fantasías mías son señales de un profundo desequilibrio mental... )

La figura se babea al ver a Q-man tan lindo, sonriendo tiernamente en sueños, retorciéndose feliz. Pero sus sueños no tienen NADA de tiernos...

_Insertar también a una Nijan... _

¿Qué coño hace ésta en una fantasía de maricas? o.o

..._ con espeso maquillaje negro de ojos, labios rojos, el cabello planchado, botas negras hasta la rodilla, medias de red y ropa interior de cuero negro, sometiendo al bonito e indefenso Trowa._

_- Ay, ya medio que basta con el látigo, ¿no?. - se quejó visiblemente irritado Trowa, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia después de que Nijan lo azotara trescientas sesenta y cuatro veces con el látigo._

_- ¡Cállate, perra!. _

_+ ¡Wash+_

_- ¡¡Jojojo!. Amo ser sadista. - suelta una carcajada siniestra que hace una espesa gota de sudor deslizar por la frente de Trowa._

_- Estás desequilibrada -.-U_

_- Oie... Al menos este no es MI sueño mojado..._¬¬

- _¿No? _ô.ó

_- ¡Pus no! _u.úU_ Si fuera mía, no estaríamos en este bosque, sino en un manicomio _¬

_- Tú deberías estar en un manicomio... – gruñó por lo bajo. Nijan estruja el látigo en el puño con una venita en la frente:_

_- ¡¡¿¿QUUUUUEE DIJISTE!_

_- Je, je... No, nada, nada XD ¿Tonces de quién es?_

_- Yo creí que era tuya... - confesó la chica_

_- Yo no fantaseo con mujeres _¬w¬ _Y menos con una tan plástica..._

_- ¿Plástica? _ò.ó_ - Nijan rechinó los dientes y blandió el látigo de nuevo._

_+ ¡Wash+_

_- Oye, ya, en serio,¡¡¡ basta con el pinche látigo! _¬´_ - le gritó bastante ofuscado el prisionero sexual._

_+ ¡Wash+_

_- ¡PUTAAA!. ¡Dejate de joder con el puto látigo de mierda o te juro que cuando me suelte...!_

- _Cuando te sueltes, ¿qué?_

_+ ¡Wash+_

_- ¡HIJA DE LAS RE MIL...!. - rugió forcejeando con sus ataduras, tratando de alcanzar el cuello de Nijan, que se reía muy confiada desde su lugar a unos escasos cinco centímetros de los dedos estranguladores de Trowa. - ¡TE MATOOO! ¡¡GRRRRRR!_

_Súbitamente Nijan dejó de reír y en sus ojos cobalto apareció un extraño fulgor... Un fulgor que hizo que a Trowa se le erizara la piel y retrocediera como perro apaleado... Un fulgor de..._

_**LUJURIA...**_

_- Ay mamita... _O.Ou _- gimió aterrado el chico, agazapándose lo más que pudo contra el árbol y haciéndose un ovillo tembloroso ante la mirada nada santa de la chica._

**- **_¿Te han dicho lo seuxy que te ves todo UKE?. - inquirió la chica acercándosele con pensamientos e intenciones obscuras._

_- ¡NOOOOOO...! _TwT

- _¡¡¡SIIEEE! - Nijan se relamió los labio con expresión pervertidas y se arrodilló a su lado con todas las intenciones de violarse al Trowa sometido que tenía en frente._

_- ¿¿Por qué a míiiiiiiii...? _ToT_ ¡Soy gay!. ¡Soy gay!. ¡Quítame tus globos terráqueos de silicona de la cara!. ¡Yo cojo con hombres, CARAJO!_

(**N/A: ¡**SIIIIII! . ¡¡Aguante el yaoi!)

- _Tranquilo, Tro-chan. - lo consoló Nijan, tomándolo de la cabeza y hundiéndola entre sus pulposos pecho con violencia, haciendo que Trowa manoteara para liberarse mientras luchaba por oxígeno. - ¡Me dijeron que cojo como uno! _n.n_ Así que toma aire y quedate quietecito... ¡¡que esto te DOLERA MUCHISIMO! ¡¡Jojojojojo! _ 0 

- _¡Memfhad+.+ - protesto el chico, quedando sin aire._

- ¿_Qué dices, muñeco inflable?_ ¬ - _preguntó sin lograr desifrar su dialecto._

_Nijan finalmente dejó de oprimirlo contra su pecho, lo que los pulmones de Trowa agradecieron inmensamente inspirando la mayor cantidad de aire posible._

_- ¡¡¡Quatreeeeee! _ . - _chilló a todo pulmón, tratando de mantener a la enferma mental hermana de Yuy alejada de sus partes nobles._

En sueños, el chico árabe sonreía bajo la atenta mirada de la misteriosa silueta que permanecía a su lado, cada vez mas cerca suyo...

_- Tu seme no vendrá a tu rescate, Trowa. - soltó Nijan en una pésima imitación de la villana de la novela de bajo presupuesto de las seis. - ¡Un momento!. o.o ¿Seme?. Creo que comienzo a sospechar de quién es este sueño..._

_- ¿De Quatre?. – preguntó esperanzado el chico con una sonrisa muy tierna._

_- ¡Silencio!_ ùú

_+ Wash+_

_- ¡¡Awww! Snif, snif. ¡¡Quatreeeee!. ¡¡Salvame de ser violado por esta desquiciada y te dejaré ser el seme siempreeee!._

La misteriosa silueta se relame al ver como el rubio se retuerce en sueños, sonríe y emite sensuales gemidos... Parecía estar soñando algo muy agradable, así que corre su cuerpo un poco mas hasta pegarse al del chico.

_Ahora insertar en el sueño de Quatre, finalmente, a Quatre, que hace su aparición tardía._

_- ¡¡Por que tardaste taaantoooo! - gimió un Trowa todo lloroso y desprotegido, que continuaba amarrado al árbol, manteniendo alejada a Nijan con una pierna en su hombro._

_- Hasta que al fin apareces _ù.ú _- intervino la celadora. - Pensé que me lo tendría que violar yo solita..._

_- Yo me hago cargo desde aquí – habló el rubio con voz calma y firme._

_- ¿¡¡Yo no participo del RAPE? _ToT_ - Nijan hizo un puchero y los ojitos se le aguaron._

_Quatre se acerca a Trowa y lo abraza protectoramente, recostando la cabeza de su compañero en su pecho con afecto para tratar calmarlo un poco._

_- Nijan da miedo V.V - se quejó, abrazando al recien llegado con fuerza. - ¡Haz que se vaya, Q-chan!._

_Nijan sonríe de lado y se pone de pie, recobrándose instantaneamente de la desilución._

_- Bueno, creo que tengo otro sueño erótico al cual asistir... ¡Ahora me toca hacer de Viuda Negra! ¡Jojojo!. ¡¡Diviertanse! - y desaparece dejándolos solo en la tierra de los animalitos tiernos y de nubes de algodon. _

_Trowa se separa lenamente de Quatre y le ve a los ojos con devoción._

_- Quatre,¡nunca me dejes!. ¡Quiero estar a tu lado siempre!. No importa si no le cuentas a tu familia de nosotros, ¡yo solo quiero estar a tu lado...! - su mirada llena de adoración y ternura de princesa recién salvada, lentamente se convierte en una seductora a medida que el ojiverde desliza una mano por los muslos de Quatre hasta llegar a su entrepierna._

A estas alturas del sueño, Quatre tiene una sonrisa de boludo realizado y se babea sobre la almohada corriendo el riesgode ahogarse. Lo que no sabe aún es que es la mano del desconocido es la que se encuentra masajeando su entrepierna, y no la de su adorado Trowa uke...

_Trowa se acerca a sus labios y posa los propios sobre los del rubio para darle un suave y timido beso mientras sus hábiles dedos comienzan a causar estragos en Quatre, que echa la cabeza hacia atrás, rindiéndose a las sensaciones provocadas por las experimentadas manos del ojiverde._

Las sensaciones se hacen tan intesas, que Quatre termina despertando.

Desconcertado, descubre una mano (que no es la suya) justamente... _ahi. _

Se gira sobresaltado para ver quién se encuentra a su lado.

- ¿¿SIRENA? – grita al borde de un ataque de histeria, sin percatarse del volumen de su voz debido a la sorpresa. La aludida suelta un ronroneo felino y se abalanaza sobre Quatre con todas las intenciones de devorarlo. (**N/A:** ¿¿Pueden culparla?).

Antes de que Quatre pudiera reaccionar, la chica le come la boca junto con la mitad de su cara en un beso fogoso, tomandolo desprevenido.

- ¡¡Mnamfmh! – Quatre menoteando.

- ¡Ay, Q- sexy, eres taaaaaan apasionado! - soltó entre risitas la pelirroja luego de separar sus labios de los del chico, dejándolo completamente babeado.

- ¡S-Sirena!. ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? o.o - interrogó el chico, secándose la cara con la sábana, tratando de no sonar demasiado ultrajado. Estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

- Te estoy dando un anticipo de nuestra noche de bodas, tontin... - rió la chica para luego bater sus largas pestañas con máscara ultra, ultra, ultra, ultra, MUY ultra volumen disque de manera incitante.

- ¿Tienes algo en el ojo? o.ó - le preguntó Quatre, cubierto con la sábana hasta los ojos para evitar otro ataque de besos babosos.

- ¡Jojojo!. °u°Quatrecito, eres taaaaaan gracioso... - rió como hiena atragantada dando al rubio un manotazo en el hombro que por poco lo echa de la cama.

- Je, je... no tienes idea... - rió entre dientes.

En eso Sirena hizo otro intento de apachurrarlo, abalanzándose sobre un ahora MÁS alerta Quatre, que muy ágil, se hizo a un lado.

+ ¡_BAM+_

Su "prometida" fue a dar contra el frío piso.

- ¡IREAAAAAAAAAA! o - gritó Quatre, como si su vida dependiese de ello, al notar aterrorizado que Sirena se volvía a poner de pie con intenciones de realizar un tercer ataque contra su casta personita.

_+ Bum +_

_+ ¡Bum+_

_+ ¡BUM+_

_+ ¡¡BUM+_

Se oyó y sintió un temblor similar al producido a una estampida de elefantes, proveniente del pasillo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, entre una nube de polvo, aparecieron en el cuerto de su hermanito las quince hermanas de Quatre para acudir a su llamado (**N/A: **Puta que es mimado el chico ¬¬ ¡Con razón les salió gay!).

- ¡¿Qué sucede, Quatre bonito!. - exclamó Irea sobresaltada, respirando agitadamente y con los ojos desorbitados. Quatre, hecho un ovillo tembloroso recostado en el respaldo de la cama y con la sábana cubriéndole hasta los ojos, señaló con el dedo a una Sirena que se sobaba la cabezota adolorida debido a tremendo golpe que se pegó al caer de la cama XD.

- ¡¡Me toco mis partes "privadas"! T/T

- ¡Ay, Sirena, no seas glotona!. Aguanta hasta la noche de bodas, ¿quieres? ¬¬ - le reprendió Zubia, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- Venga, a dormir con las chicas como Ala manda... (**N/A:** Que mal sonó eso, ¡jojojo!)- le ordenó Irea, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. - ¡¡Después del matrimonio se permite la gula! n.n

_+ ¡Bam+_

Fue el turno de Quatre de caerse de la cama.

**oOo**

Era una mañana de sábado gris y fresca con posibilidades de lluvia.

Heero, como de costumbre, se había levantado temprano, desayunado, leído el diario, limpiado la cocina, realizado sus ejercicios matutinos, etc, etc mientras Duito seguía dormido en el sofá. Al parecer, sus intentos fallidos de meterse en la cama con él lo frustraron bastante.

**Flash Back:**

Heero llegó a casa del trabajo un poco mas temprano de lo usual sólo para encerrarse de nuevo en el escritorio para seguir con la computadora. Duo se asomó furtivamente con la excusa de saludarlo; nada tenía que ver con la sensación de ardor enloquecedora que llevaba entre las piernas hacía días por culpa del estado de abstinencia forzada al que le obligaban someterse.

¡Hola Hee-chan!. – saludó todo meloso el trenzado, a la par que irrumpía en el recinto tratando de no alborotar demasiado el ambiente.

- Hn. – fue la escueta respuesta de su novio. Unos chistosos lagrimones se asomaron a sus ojos por culpa de la indiferencia de Heero, pero se repuso al instante. No se dejaría vencer tan facilmente. Estaba demasiado caliente, y si debía tomar a Heero por la fuerza...

+ _Sonrisa de maniático sexual +_

... Sería un pequeño precio que pagar...

Saltó sobre el regazo de Heero antes de que éste pudiese siquiera chistar y arrojó sus brazos sobre el cuello del ex soldado perfecto para mirarlo con una sonrisa encantadora que no parecía surtir efecto, pues Heero lucía esa expresión de irritabilidad; esa que se diferenciaba de sus expresiones de alegría, tristeza, saciedad y las demás tan sólo por el leve fruncimiento de las cejas. Algo casi imperceptible, pero para Duo, bastante claro.

- Quítate baka. – le ordenó la fría voz del chico, sin dejar de teclear, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por ignorarlo.

Pero Duo estaba demasiado cómodo sobre su regazo. Era la mayor cercanía sexual que había tenido en muchos días y la tibieza de su piel bajo la suya lo ponía todo cachondo.

- ¡Ale, baka!. – apremió al notar que el chico no tenía intenciones de obedecerlo, sino que al contrario, se asió mas fuerte de él, recostando su cabeza en su pecho. - ¡Pesas mucho y me estás molestando!.- añadió, haciendo vanales esfuerzos por quitárselo de encima.

- ¡Ay, Heero, no seas cruel!. – berreó el trenzado, restregando su mejilla contra la costosa camisa de trabajo de Heero. – ¡Tengamos sexo desenfrenado sobre tu escritorio y hagamos las paces!. Nijan trajo un nuevo artefacto muy interesante del sex shop hoy n.n

Heero lo tomó de las caderas y lo empujó, haciéndolo caer de trasero en el suelo.

- ¡Heeroooooo! ToT – protestó un ofendido Duo sobándose el trasero. - ¡Duele, cabrón de mierda!.

No te hagas, que te hice cosas peores allá atrás y te encantaron.

+ _Prominente hemorragia nasal +_

Tan sólo recordar esas noches...

Duo estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso por carencia afectiva... osea, sexual.

- No me sigas molestando o terminarás durmiendo en la playa. – lo amenazó al mismo tiempo que lo sacaba del escritorio y azotaba la puerta en su cara.

Duo sonrió para sí.

"Esto no acaba hasta que uno de los dos esté de a cuatro...", pensó con resolución mientras tramaba su siguiente asalto, el cual se realizó en la ducha, momento en el que Heero pensó que estaría a salvo.

+ _Insertar la música de la película taquillera de los ochentas, "Tiburón"_ +

Haciendo uso de sus habilidades de ladronzuelo y espía, Duo se infiltró en el baño sin ser visto. El vapor hacía nebuloso su alrededor, pero la sensual figura de Heero en la ducha, completamente desprevenido y a su merced no lucía menos incitadora.

Con sigilo se aproximó y cuando se disponía a entrar a la ducha con Heero, oye una firme advertencia...

- NI LO INTENTES

- ¡Pero Hee-chan!. Toy todo adolorido de tanto hacerme la paja, ¿no podrías tener un poco de compasión de tu querido baka?. – dijo con una vocecilla por demás tierna y lastimosa.

Oyó el agua cerrarse y sonrió con triunfo disimulado cuando Heero salió de la ducha, se ató una toalla a la cintura y se aproximó a él. La cercanía de su cuerpo caliente, su aliento y sus hermosos ojos pronto harían que Duo perdiese el control y saltase sobre él.

Ese... - se acercó hasta que sus carnosos labios calientes rozaron la oreja de Duo, causándole un estremecimiento general ante la espectativa. - ...no es mi problema.

El trenzado se quedó con la boca abierta mientras lo veía salir muy tranquilo del baño, indiferente a ... su GRAN padecimiento.

Deberías haberlo considerado antes de hacer cagadas.

Duo frunció el ceño, enormemente frustrado.

¿Heero quería jugar rudo?. Pues él se había criado en las calles. Nadie jugaba más rudo que Duo Maxwell.

Muy sonriente salió del baño detrpas de su novio, como si estuviese muy relajado. Heero enarcó una ceja en señal de sospecha al verlo tan tranquilo, premeditando un próximo asalto por parte del baka. Soltó un bufido y dándole la espalda, prosiguió a secarse el cabello.

Gran error.

Antes de que se diera cuanta ya estaba tendido en la cama boca a bajo y con Duo ejerciendo gran presión sobre él, torciendo sus brazos detrás de su espalda. Sintió el cálido aliento del trenzado sobre su oreja, provocándole un delicioso estremecimiento que ocultó a los ojos violetas.

Heero malo... – le susurró imprimiendo cierto tono de malicia e inocencia en su voz. – Alguien debería darte una lección de humildad.

La cálida lengua del ojivioleta recorriendo el lóbulo de su oreja para continuar por su cuello le provocaron escalofríos. Involuntariamente soltó un gemido ahogado que solo logró exitar al trenzado más de lo que estaba. Duo continuó su recorrido por la cálida piel bronceada, dejando un camino húmedo de mordidas y chupones mientras llenaba sus oídos con los exitantes gemidos de Heero que acabarían por hacer que viniera ahí mismo.

Súbitamente Duo lo tomó de la cintura y lo volteó para plantarle cara.

- ¿Serás un buen chico y me ayudarás con mi... problema?. – interrogó con voz suave, pero una feroz mirada en sus preciosos ojos violetas que no admitía negativa. Heero dirigió su mirada a la entrepierna de su novio, notando su NECESITADÍSIMO estado. Un escalofrió le recorrió. - ¿O tendré que obligarte?. – finalizó Duo, tomándolo con fuerzas por las caderas a modo de amenaza.

Heero se incorporó con presteza, cosa que sorprendió al trenzado. Esperaba un poco más de pelea de su parte. Se recostó boca arriba mientras veía con deleite como Heero se inclinaba sobre su entrepierna.

- Con cuidado de moderme... – lo amenazó cuando sentía las manos del chico en la pretina de sus pantalones.

Soltó un gemido cuando su erección finalmente se vió liberada de la dolorosa prisión en la que estaba... Y soltó otro más al sentir los labios de su amante recorrer su longitud palpitante y ardiente.

Heero besó la punta enrogecida y brillante para luego introducirlo totalmente en su boca con maestría. Duo se arqueó y lanzó un fuerte gemido al sentirse en esa cavidad húmeda y tibia.

Una vez que Duo estalló y se sumió en el estupor post orgasmo, yaciendo en la cama con la vista nublada y la respiración agitada, Heero se recostó a su lado con una expresión de aburrición que el trenzado no supo interpretar.

Ahora que ya conseguiste un poco de sosiego, seguirás en abstinencia un tiempo mas prolongado de lo planeado. – sentenció el de ojos cobaltos, justo antes de lanzarlo fuera del cuarto.

El trenzado no pudo hacer mucho para defenderse en el estado en que se encontraba.

Pero aún así estaba feliz. Había consegido un poco de alivio. Ya se las arreglaría para conseguir el resto; y enctonces Heero imploraría misericordia al mounstro que había creado con su puta abstinencia.

**End of Flash Back**

Fue a tomar un baño y se preparó para sali, con su mente aún puesta en su trenzado y en lo que había sucedido la otra noche.

Cuando salía de la casa, se encontró con su hermanita tirada inconsciente el pórtico, con el cabello castaño largo y enmarañado cubriéndole el rostro, el maquillaje corrido y la ropa arrugada y sucia.

"Ningun hombre se la querrá llevar nunca T.T"

- Hn. - fue todo lo que salió de sus labios mientras pasaba sobre ella para seguir su camino. Seguramente volvía de una noche de parranda y no llegó hasta su cuarto. Pero al menos había acertado la casa, no como la vez anterior en que entró a la casa del vecino que vivía dos cuadras arriba.

Se sobresaltó al sentir que algo lo agarraba del tobillo. Al bajar la vista se encontró con que su hermana estaba despertando.

- ¡¡¡Hee-chaaaaan!. °u° - canturreó toda alegre. Heero elevó una ceja en señal de suspicacia, un rasgo predominante en su paranoica personalidad.

- ¿Que?. - fue el dulce saludo que le dio.

- ¿A donde vaaaaaaas?.

- No molestes.- cortó la conversación liberándose de la mano de la chica para seguir su camino.

Nijan trató de sentarse. Luego de varios intentos fallidos, lo logró. Enfocó con dificultad los ojos en la elegante figura se alejaba con pasos tranquilos para luego sonreír como boba.

- ¿Y por que taaaan areglado, eh?.

- No te importa. - replicó a secas sin detener su andar.

Nijan lo miró alejarse, recuperando la lucidéz en cuestión de segundos. Enarcó una ceja tal cual su hermano, en señal de sospecha. Aunque pasaron muchos años separados, ambos se conocían muy bien, y Nijan estaba segura de que algo estaba escondiendo el soldadito de plomo... Y como buena hermana, su deber era descubir su secreto y exponerlo a la vista de todo el publico interesado.

Tambaleándose entró a la casa para encontrase con un Duo en pijamas comiendo cereales y viendo las caricaturas matutinas en la sala...

Nijan sonrio ladina...

Antes de que el chico se percatarse, su cuñada ya lo había echado sobre su hombro y sacado de la casa a toda velocidad.

- ¡Eu!.¡Qué te pasa, boluda!. ¡Bajame! O - le gritó el trenzado a la par que pataleaba como princesa secuestrada. (**N/A: **Es que es taaaan uke :)

+ ¡_Bam! _+

Nijan, muy obediente, lo arrojó cual saco de papas en medio de la calle para luego apoyar las manos sobre las rodillas y jadear, tratando de recobrar el aire.

- ¡Nijan de mierda!. ¡Que puta te fumaste! - le comenzó a gritar, agitando un puño amenazante desde el suelo.

- Heero... _escuende_... salió... - fueron todas las palabras "elocuentes" que salieron de la boca de la chica mientras trataba de recobrar el aire.

Duo alzó ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa, pues para su desgracia, había comprendido claramente el lenguaje bestial de su amiga.

- ¿Siii? o.o - preguntó.

- Si - asintió Nijan.

No hizo falta mediar mas plabras. Duo se puso de pie de un salto y ambos empezaron a correr, siguiendole el rastro al ex soldado perfecto. Duo con su bonito pijama de corazoncitos y la trenza deshecha, y Nijan con su facha de cocainómana transnochada.

Cuando finalmente le dieron alcance, lo vieron parado en una esquina con las manos en los bolsillos cual prostituto solicitado. Ambos permanecieron alejados, escondidos en una esquina de la vereda opuesta dos cuadras mas arriba.

Instantes después paraba frente a el perseguido un flamante auto blanco, del cual bajó una chica rubia vestida elegantemente, llevando puestos unos lentes de sol y una pañoleta como adorno en el cabello. Desde sus ropas hasta sus accesorios gritaban opulencia. Sus movimientos eran femeninos y delicados, y no menos provocativos.

Duo entrecerró los ojos viendo como la chica se acercaba a Heero, mientras éste parecía reconocerla.

El corazón de Duo dio un salto al identificar a la espectacular rubia, cuyos cabellos radiantes se agitaban con el viento frío de la mañana. El encuentro parecía salido de una película de los cincuentas.

- ¡Relena! - casi gritó el ojivioleta, al reconocer a la chica que ahora saludaba amistosamente a su novio, con dos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

Frunció el ceño preguntándose que motivos podría tener la Ministra de Relaciones Exteriores con Heero. Podría tratarse de un encuentro para discutir negocios; después de todo, aunque Heero estaba retirado sus servicios siempre eran requeridos, al menos como informante o para compartir sus experiencias y conociemientos.

Aun así no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos al ver a la pareja saludarse amistosamente y con tanta confianza. Relena sonreia abiertamente, y aunque Heero no lo hacia, Duo podia notar que estaba feliz de verla.

- ¡UPS! - Nijan emitió un sonido gutural. Tenia la horrible sensación de haber metido la pata... DE NUEVO. - Ey, Duito, que te parece si vamos a desayunar algo...

- ¡¡SHHH! - soltó Duo sin apartar la vista de la pareja, que ahora se tomaban de la mano, para su incomodidad, y caminaban juntos hasta el parque que estaba enfrente, seguidos de lejos por otros dos hombres vestidos de civiles que Duo sabía eran guardaespaldas de Relena. - ¡Vamos! - ordenó tomando a Nijan de la muñeca y arrastrándola hasta el concurrido parque.

Heero y Relena iban caminado simulando ser una pareja, ya que la chica estaba de incógnito. Duo y Nijan caminaban con gran naturalidad a unos cincuenta metros de los guardaespaldas de Relena, tratando de pasar desapercibidos con sus fachas taaaaan ordinarias XD.

Finalmente la pareja se sentó en un banco frente a un lago artificial con camalotes. Los guardaespaldas permanecieron alejados, a un lado de la Ministra, pero sin apartar los ojos de ella.

Duo y Nijan, habilidosos y aún poseedores de sus mañas adquiridas como ex ladrones, se acercaron sigilosos hasta estar a unos metros de la pareja, camuflayados por unos arbustos que hacían de pantalla, ubicados detrás del banco. Desde ahí podrían oir la conversación sin ser vistos...

Duo solo esperaba que Heero no se percatase de la presencia de los intrusos.

Los celos e inseguridades del ex piloto 02 comenzaban a aflorar, pues sabía muy bien de los sentimientos de la joven hacia su Heero. Durante la guerra se mostró muy protectora, afectuosa y leal hacia él, tratando de seguro ganarse su corazón.

Esa era la razon por la que a Duo no le simpatizaba mucho Relena. Y menos aún le simpatizó cuando Heero y él se convirtieron en pareja y Relena seguía manteniendo estrecho contacto con su novio, en plan de "amigos".

"Amigos las pelotas... Estoy seguro que me quería bajar el novio o.ó"

Se removió molesto en silencio desde su lugar, sintiéndose un poco traicionado por Heero, que estaba al tanto de sus sentimiento adversos hacia la rubia, pero aún así había accedido a encontrarse con ella sin decirle nada... Bueno, aunque no tenía nada que ver con su relación. Los asuntos de trabajo eran eso: Asuntos de trabajo. Y tanto Heero como él eran muy profesionales y sabían poner sus sentimientos y conflictos a un lado.

"Pero..".

La incómoda inseguridad seguía martillando.

"¿Y si Relena está tratando de recuperarlo?".

La sola idea le provocó escalofríos. ¿Como competiría él contra una chica que tenía el mundo a sus pies?. No había nada que la señorita Relena Darlian no pudiese hacer. De buena familia, talentosa, inteligente, culta, educada en las mejores escuelas... Y, para el colmo... (Duo pasó saliva a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa con solo imaginárselo) ¡... con un _equipamiento_ del cual Heero solía gozar años atrás!.

"¡Aaarg!. ¡¡A poco y me lo vuelve hetero de nuevo! TwT", pensó Duito muy angustiado, haciendo un puchero sin siquiera notarlo, bajo la mirada inquisidora de Nijan, " ¡¡Buuuuuu! ¡¡¡Y el trabajo que me costó pervertirlo! ¡¡No es justoooo!"

Sumido en su angustia mental, Duo comenzó a patalear y manotear en silencio en una extreña representación muda del berrinche de un niño malcriado.

Nijan, que estaba tratando de oír la conversación de su hermano, le dio un zape para que se tranquilizara y dejara de distraerla.

Heero y Relena comenzaron la charla hablando de temas sin trascendencia, para continuar por un buen rato.

Duo comenzaba a impacientarse y Nijan se había quedado dormida.

Cuando el trenzdo estaba por declarar oficialmente a Relena y Heero dos aburridos y sin vida, oyó algo que por fin haría cambiar la dirección de la conversación hacia algo mas interesante.

_Relena... ¿Para qué me contactaste?. –_ fue la pregunta que salió de los labios de Heero, luego de un largo silencio entre ambos. Su tono de voz era mecáncio, pero aún así Duo pudo denotar la curiosidad albergada detrás del típico tono desinteresado de su amante.

La chica permaneció en silencio, con la vista baja unos instantes.

Cuando finalmente alzó los ojos, los clavó en Heero con gran intensidad.

_Simplemente te extrañaba... –_ fue la sencilla respuesta que le dio la chica, sin apartar la mirada._ – Y a juzgar por tu expresión al verme, creo que tú también estás feliz de verme. _

Heero abrió un poco los ojos en señal de sorpresa ante la honestidad un poco avasalladora de la rubia; pero no tardó en recuperar su expresión neutral de siempre.

Duo no sabía qué tan estrecha era la amistad de Heero con Relena, pero estaba seguro que la chica se estaba tomando demasiada libertad al hablarle de ese modo, con tanta confianza. Heero no era de los que permitían que se le tratase con tanta familiaridad; siempre había sido una persona muy formal. Seguramente no tardaría en cortarle la inspiración a la invasora por ser tan atrevida.

Pero tamaña sorpresa se llevó al oír las palabras de Heero:

_Así es._

_+ Insertar a un Duo con expresión de psicópata asesino +_

"¡GRRRR!. ¡¡Qué coño está pasando!. Vamos, Heero, mándala a volar como me lo hiciste a mí cientos de veces TwT"

Pero si aquello que acababa de oír no había sido suficiente sorpresa, lo que oiría a continuación sería suficiente para sus próximas trescientas reencarnasciones...

_- Estoy aquí para pedirte que nos demos una segunda oportunidad. Hacíamos buena pareja, ¿no?. Podríamos intenterlo de nuevo ahora que maduramos un poco más._

"¿¿¿¡¡¡QUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (o).(o)"

En ese momento Duito comenzó a ver todo negro para desvanecerse unos instantes...

¡PERO NOOOOO!

¡No podía permanecer desmayado ante semejante calúmnia!. Se despertó de nuevo, dispuesto a seguir torturándose con la conversación.

¿Cómo era eso que Heero había tenido una relación con Relena?. ¡¡¡El muy CABRON JO DE PUTA LE HABIA MENTIDOOOOO! O 

"¡¡¡TE CORTARE LOS HUEVOS, REVERENDO MENTIROSO HIJO DE LAS REMIL PUTAS!. ¡¡¡JURO POR SHINIGAMI QUE TE MATOOOOOO!"

Y bueno, para comprender mejor el enfado de Duito, sumenle a la aversión que ya sentía por la rosada Ministra de Relaciones Exteriores, el hecho de que Duo preguntó y repreguntó una y mil veces a Heero si alguna vez tuvo una relación amorosa con ella, y todas las veces Heero le respondía:

- ¡Duo baka!. Dejate de molestar con eso, ya te dije que ¡NO!.

Pero lo pior fue lo que oyó a continuación... Si lo anterior sería la mayor sorpresa de sus trescientas vidas siguientes, lo que estaba por oír sería ¡¡LA MAYOR SORPRESA DE SUS MIL PUTAS VIDAS SIGUIENTES!.

_- ... Nos amábamos tanto, pero no supimos manejarlo... _- continuó hablando Relena. Duo tenía la mandíbula dislocada y la boca abierta hasta el suelo. -_ ... creo que ahora sabremos llevarlo mejor, si tan sólo nos diésemos la oportunidad. ¿No opinas igual?. Qué dices, ¿nos damos otra oportunidad?._

Duo estaba por entrar en coma cuatro.

Quaría saltar se su escondite y cometer un sangriento homicidio pasional...

Pero primero oiría la respuesta de Heero. Lo que el chico diría a continuación podría salvarle el pellejo o condenarlo a una laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga tortura en manos del ojivioleta, que se encontraba echando espuma por la boca.

La respuesa de Heero tardó un buen tiempo en llegar. Significaba que el muy hijo de puta lo estaba pensando. ¿QUÉ ACASO DEBIA PENSARLO?. ¿Estaba dispuesto a dejerlo a él como si nada para volver corriendo a los brazos de la malcriada esa?.

"¡¡¡¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. CONTESTA PRONTO, CABRÓN DE MIERDA ANTES DE QUE TE PARTA LA CABEZOTA DE UNA PATADA"

_Tienes razón..._ – reconoció la calmada voz de Heero.

Duo se estaba por poner de pie, dispuesto a ahorcarlos a ambos y escaparse a una colonia lejana, pero afortunadamente, Nijan, que hablaba en sueños, lo sujetó de la pierna con fuerza, abrazándose a ella y babeándose.

Mmm... torta... je, je. – se abrazó mas a la pierna de Duo y sonrió con perversión. – Chocolate...

"¿Puta, pone esa cara de pervertida al hablar de comida?", se preguntó fugazmente el chico, para luego momenzar a patalear en silencio, tratando de liberarse.

- ¡Nijan del demonio!. – sisieó a punto de explotar, tratando de no patear _demasiado _ fuerte a su cuñada que seguía durmiendo. - ¡Suelta!. ¡Suelta!. ¡GRRRR, golfa del infierno... !

_- Pero ahora estoy con Duo... _– oyó decir a Heero mientras luchaba contra una dormida Nijan.

Duo sintió cierto alivio en el corazón. Trató de contener sus impulsos asesinos y siguió escuchando.

Hubo un prolongado silencio. Duo se moría por ver lo que pasaba.

¿_Lo amas?. _– preguntó Relena. Hubo un breve silencio, en el que Duo asumía que Heero le había respondido con la mirada, pues la chica dijo a continuación. – _Tienes razón... No me inmiscuiré. _

Otro silencio, pero esta vez, MUY, MUY LARGO:

Duo hervía de ira. Las emociones se agolpaban en su pecho, confundiéndolo. No sabía que hacer primero; largarse a llorar, o salir de su escondite a matar al traidor de Heero a golpes, o mejor simplemente desaparecer. El dolor que sentía le nublaba la mente, aturdiéndolo.

_- Yo te amo, Heero. Lo sigo haciendo. Y creo que tú también me amas aún. –_habló Relena, echando más sal en la herida del intruso que oía la conversación de manera furtiva. –_Te dejaré un tiempo para que lo pienses... –_ otorgó, poniéndose de pie.

Heero seguía con la vista fija en el suelo, así que Relena, con suavidad posó una mano bajo su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla para sí plantar un suave beso de despedida en sus labios y marcharse silenciosa.

Heero permaneció largos minutos sentado en el banco en completo silencio. Cuando finalmente se puso de pie, al girarse se encontró con Duo, parado frente suyo llevando su ridículo pijamas de corazones y una expresión que claramente denotaba que había oído toda la conversación.

¿Me seguiste?. – le preguntó con ese tono frío que Duo tanto odiaba. Hacía mucho que ya no usaba ese tono con éñ, completamente desprovisto de emociones, como si hablara con la pared.

Duo, tan transaparente, sabía que la expresión de desengaño en su rostro en ese momento debía ser obvia, y no se molestó en ocultarlo. Así como no se molestó en ocultar la rabia que bullía en su interior y el furor en sus normalmente cálidos y juguetones ojos violetas.

Si. – le contestó secamente, en el mismo tono.

**Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas de la autora: **Je, je. Tenía planeado realizar un lemon sado-masoquista para este capítulo... Y lo hice, solo que me emocioné porque era el primero y se me fue la mano, así que tuve que eliminarlo de este cap porque era muy intenso... Casi hentai, (o COMPLETAMENTE HENTAI) y no quería ofender a algunos lectores del fic que me hacen tan feliz al seguirlo! n.n

Pero para los interesados, subiré la escena inédita como un fic a parte... Y prepárense...

Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo y dejando reviews!.

Forfirith-Greenleaf: Que suerte que te guste Nijan!. Me hace sentir orgullosa... En cuanto a si Heero y Duo se quedan juntos, lo verás en este capi, muajajajaja!. Gracias por leer mis fics!.

Shanty: Me alegra que le prestes tanta atención a la historia! N.n Bueno, Wufei y family aparecerán al final... Pero dudo que Wuwu sea capáz de domar a la loca de Nijan... Y sip, Heero es un bandido, pero como dices, Duo le dará su merecido... Y luego Heero dará su merecido a Duo -**sonrisa HENTAI**- Ya verás. Recién en el cap siete aparecerá Trowa reconciliado con Q-lindo. Y gracias por hacer preguntas!.

Yaeka: Uf!. Que susto... Por un momento pensé que te referías a mí al decir "maldita perra" (cosa que soy, je, je). Pus dime si tú no lucharías como Relena para volver a tener a semejante bombón de novio?. Y si, Heero cometió el error de ir a verla sin decirle nada a su dueño (AKA: Duo). Pero tranqui, que el trenzado le enseñará a respetarlo...

Xin godess of the death: Eu!. Tu fic está genial!. Pobre Duito TwT No seas muy malita con él!. OYE: Tu adivinas todos mis planes para el fic! O.ó Tienes poderes especiales a parte de quemar sanwiches?.

Juny Tao: Sis, lo prometido es deuda. Te hice el RAPE, ya lo leíste... Lo subiré para ti en otro fic exclusivo llamado "Escenas Inéditas" porque creo que ya era demasiado para este fic. Gracias por dejar reviews siempre!.

**La cuñada de Duo**

By Nadesiko Takase

**Capítulo seis:**

**"Secuestro improvisado"**

Después del sorpresivo encuentro que tuvo con Duo y sus pijamas de corazones en el parque, Heero decidió tomarse su tiempo antes de volver a la casa. Permaneció a solas meditando y recorriendo la ciudad hasta que finalmente se le apeteció volver y enfrentar el berrinche del trenzado luego de pasar por su restaurant favorito y comprar comida para llevar, porque de seguro el muy baka se negaría a cocinar y tanto él como Nijan eran un desastre en la cocina.

Para su desconcierto, al entrar a la casa no oyó ni griterío, ni berreadas, lo que le extrañó bastante. Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada, sin haber perdido la costumbre japonesa.

Frunció levemente el ceño y dejó la comida en la cocina antes de pasar por la sala y luego dirigirse al cuarto que compartía con el trenzado. Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó al encontrarlo con su maleta abierta sobre la cama y aventando todas sus pertenencias dentro.

- ¿Qué haces, Duo?. - interrogó con cierto cansancio en la voz ante la idea de tener que lidiar con otras de las escenitas histéricas de su novio.

- ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo, Heero?. - le replicó bastante molesto Duo, sin dejar de aventar sus cosas dentro de la maleta. - ¡Te estoy abandonando!.

- Duo, no seas dramático. - le pidió el otro, sin tomarlo en serio. Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre la cama, sin prestar demasiada importancia a la furia del ternzado.

- ¡Cállate Heero!. No estoy de humor para tus condencendencias... Estoy harto de que me trates de esta forma.

- ¿De qué forma?. - exclamó sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Duo soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza con una mezcla de cansancio y resignación mientras cerraba la maleta. Fue entonces que Heero se percató que no era otra de las escenas de Duo y trató de detenerlo apoderándose con suavidad de su muñeca para evitar que siguiera con lo que tenía planedo. El otro lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?.

Duo parpadeó varias veces, como si no pudiese creer que le estuviese preguntando aquello. Se liberó de su agarre.

- ¡¡Por todo!. ¡Ush!. No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta que ni siquiera te das cuanta de que está mal lo que hiciste. - hizo una pausa mientras lo miró a los ojos. Pero la expresión completamente desligada de Heero le hizo rodar los ojos, perdiendo la pasiencia. - Primero te encuentras a escondidas con Relena y no me dices nada, a pesar de saber como me siento respecto a que estés con ella...

- No vayas por ese lado que tú tampoco hiciste bien al seguirme y espiarme, Duo. - le reprochó con frialdad, claramente comenzando a molestarse.

- ¿Quieres decir que debí ser un baka bueno y quedarme en casa, así nunca me enteraría de que me mentiste?. ¡Cuando te pregunté si setías algo por Relena o si tuviste algo con ella, me miraste a los ojos y me dijiste que NO!. ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!. ¿Cómo rayos se supone que pueda confiar en tí cuando me mientes sin si quiera parpadear?.

- Lo mío con Relena no es de tu incumbencia, quedó en el pasado. - fue la tajante respuesta que recibió, incrementando así el dolor que sentía debido a la actitud desinteresada de Heero hacia sus sentimientos y las mentiras dichas en el pasado.

- Vete al Infierno... - siseó el trenzado, a punto de perder el poco dominio que le quedaba. Su cuerpo se debatía entre ponerse a llorar o lanzarse al cuello de Heero para estrangularlo... o hacer ambos. Tomó nuevamente sus maletas con prisa y salió del cuarto, seguido de cerca por Heero.

- ¡No hemos teminado!. - alzó la voz. - No huyas antes de tiempo.

- A mí no me das órdenes. - le gritó, volteándose rápidamente para plantarle cara. - Claramente no quieres abandonar tu papel de soldado perfecto y así no hablaré contigo.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga?. - inquirió el otro, cambiando de actitud en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, suavizando un poco el tono de voz, pero sin abandonar esa expresión de irritabilidad.

- ¡Dime por qué me mentiste!. ¡Dime si aún la amas!. - internamente hizo un gran esfuerzo para no imprimir en su voz la enorme tristeza que sólo la idea de aquello le provocaba. - ¡Dime si quieres volver con ella y yo me iré!. Ni siquiera te pido que te disculpes por haberte encontrado con Relena a mis espaldas o por haberme mentido...

Sus palabras se apagaron súbitamente debido al desgaste emocional que todo eso le provocaba.Y lo peor era que Heero permanecía inmutable.

Cuando el soldado perfecto habló, lo hizo con ese tono impersonal que siempre lo había caracterizado, pero las facciones de su rostro se habían suavizado, enternecido por las lágrimas del chico.

- Mi relación con Relena siempre se mantuvo en secreto... No necesito explicarte todas la razones que teníamos para desearlo así... Y cuando terminamos fue muy doloroso para ambos y acordamos no hablar de eso con nadie...

Duo bajó la cabeza intentado ocultar su turbación y tristeza ante aquellas palabras que demostraban claramente lo grande de los sentimientos de su novio hacia aquella chica. Apretó los puños con fuerza en un intento por reunir fuerzas para continuar con esa conversación sin mandar su dignidad por la ventana.

- ¿Tanto la amaste?.- la pregunta se deslizó fuera de sus labios sin que siquiera se percatara.

- Si... - susurró en respuesta el otro. Duo apretó los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a formase ardientes en sus ojos.

- Ya. - soltó casi inaudible, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente. Permaneció inmutable unos instantes, sopesando su situación para luego dar media vuleta con intenciones de marcharse, pero fue detenido una vez más por Heero, que lo tomaba del hombro obligándolo a mirarlo.

- No puedes castigarme por haber amado a otra persona mucho antes de lo nuesto. - le dijo con firmeza.

- No quiero castigarte, Heero. - murmuró Duo, sintiéndose súbitamente exahusto. - Nada mas que todas tus traiciones juntas duelen... Y yo nunca me habría enterado y seguiría siendo el baka de siempre al que se le ilumina la vida al verte...

Antes aquellas palabras tan desganadas del trenzado, pero no por ello menos sinceras, Heero sintió una fuerte punzada de culpabilidad.

- Desde que me lo dijiste aquel día, me he preguntado cómo puedes amarme... Y ahora me doy cuanta de que realmente no lo haces. Todo ésto es una farsa...

- Duo... - trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero el chico no lo dejó hablar.

- Ni siquiera le respondiste... - Heero lo miró interrogante. Duo clavó sus grandes orbes violetas en él. - Cuando Relena te preguntó si volverías con ella, ni siquiera le respondiste. - una sola lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. - ¿Es que necesitas meditarlo seriamente?. - le preguntó, sintiendo como su rabia y dolor resurgían al recordar la conversación que había oído.

Heero solo guardó silencio.

- Pues ahora tendrás el tiempo del mundo. - sentenció fríamente tomando de nuevo sus maletas.

- No tiene caso armar una tormenta por ésto, Duo. - trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, sin obtener resultados satisfactorios, pues tan solo logró incrementar la incomodidad de su pareja. - Todo quedó en el pasado, no afecta lo que somos.

- Cuando tu pasado viene a hacerte invitaciones tentadoras a las que tu no te niegas, ¡SI NOS AFECTA!. - le gritó, perdiendo finalmente el decoro que había luchado por mantener. - ¡Y no quieras hacerme sentir culpable cuando eres tú el que tiene dudas respecto a lo nuestro!. Nada mas te facilito la decisión: Ahora puedes ir con la Ministra de Relaciones Exterirores para que te tenga como uno más de sus trofeos. - hizo una pausa respirando agitado, viendo como sus palabras surtían efecto en Heero, que se mostraba claramente contrariado. - Yo vivía bien antes de tí y seguiré haciéndolo después...

Cuando Heero salió de sus cavilaciones no oyó mas que el sonido de la puerta del frente siendo azotada con fuerza. Luego, silencio...

Silencio...

Silencio...

Pero oye el sonido de la llave contra la cerradura...

La puerta abrirse...

Luego...

- Duo... - profirió el de ojos cobalto, mirándolo desconcertado. Duo sonrió tontamente.

- Es que me olvidé de mi chaqueta, je, je.

Una gruesa gota resbaló por la frente del ex soldado perfecto al ver como Duo tomaba su abrigo como si nada.

- Ahora así... - la mirada de Duo se volvió amenazante nuevamente y apuñaló a Hee-chan con los ojos antes de volver a salir azotando la puerta aún con mayor fuerza que la primera vez, haciendo temblar la construcción.

Heero soltó un suspiro.

**oOo**

Sirena no desistía de sus artimañas. No perdía la oportunidad de sobar ciertas partes de la anatomía del árabe que Alá había creado única y exclusivamente para ser sobadas y/o manipuladas por Tro-chan.

Se encontraban todos en la mesa, tratando de llevar un almuerzo tranquilo luego del incidente en el cual Sirena trató de violarse al árabe, quién ahora la miraba con suspicacia; mirada que la mujer interpretaba como: "Que pena que no me pudiste atar a la cama y darme con el látigo toda la noche", o algo cercano.

Un nuevo berrinche armado por los niños interrumpió el irrefrenable recorrido de una mano femenina hacia la entrepierna de nuestro inocente Q-chan.

"Uy, gracias a Alá -.-U ", pensó aliviado viendo como dos de sus sobrinos, Mud y Rafat entraban al comedor, pataleando y gritando cosas incompresibles en una mezcla de árabe con inglés. Pero en lugar de correr hacia sus respectivas madres, corrieron hacia el tío Quatre para que los ayudase a resolver su disputa.

- Mud dice que su papá es mas _juerte_ que _mío_ papá... - gimoteó Rafat, frotándose los ojos con lágrimas. - Tonces le pegué. - finalizó con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Quatre observó la impresión de una mano roja en el cachete del otro niño y soltó un suspiro, para luego pegar un brinco disimulado al sentir el pie de Sirena subir con caricias incitadoras por su pierna lentamente. Quatre abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le lanzó una mirada incómoda a la mujer, que ni se dio por enterada.

- ¡Ejem!. Niños, no está bien resolver las cosas por medio de la violencia, nosotros somos una familia pacifista... - los reprendió el rubio con suavidad, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no saltar en su asiento cuando sintió el pie de Sirena en su muslo interno.

"Trowaaaaaa... TwT"

- Ahora hagan las paces... - les pidió, para luego aclararse la garganta con incomodidad y removerse inquieto en un infructífero intento por detener esa pezuña exploradora que tenía encima de su cuerpecito.

Rafat se acercó obediente a su primo para cumplir con la orden del tío, plantándole a su primo más pequeño un inocente beso en los labios que escandalizó a todos los presentes (**N/A:** Recuerden que vienen de una sociedad machista...)

- ¡Rafat!. Niño, pero ¿qué es eso?. - le preguntó entre ofuscada y avergonzada su madre, poniéndose de pie y tomando a su hijo del brazo.

Quatre sintió enrojecerse hasta las orejas. No solo por las atrevidas caricias de Sirena, sino porque tenía una leve sospecha de dónde el niño había imitado aquello.

- Tío Quatre besa así al Tío Tota cuando está molesto. - replicó con total inocencia el pequeño, señalando a su tío con el dedo, el cual, en ese momento, pegó un brinco fuera de su silla al sentir como Sirena alcanzaba cierta zona erógena.

Toda la mesa lo miró expectante viendo como se ponía rojo hasta las orejas.

- ¿Quatre?. - apremió Irea, mirándolo extrañada. Quatre se removió incómodo para luego aclararse la garganta.

- ¡Ejem!. Rafat no tiene culpa de nada... Solo está imitando lo que me vio hacer...

**Todas: **(O).(O)

+ _¡BAM+_

Imaginarse el sonido de diez y seis mujeres cayendo de espaldas por la impresión.

+ _¡Din - Don! _+

El siempre oportuno sonido del timbre, al cual Quatre se sintió mas que feliz de acudir. Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con el trenzado que traía consigo una maleta y una expresión menos que alegre.

- ¡Q-man!. ¡Nunca creerás lo que pasó!.

Quatre tan solo sonrió.

Si él le contara a Duo lo que acababa de pasar...

**oOo**

- Heero no baka... - soltó Nijan, luego de aventarle una pelota de goma a la cabeza por décima vez. Su hermano le lanzó una mirada equivalente a diez puñaladas. - ¿Por qué dejaste al trenzado irse?. ¿Crees que encontrarás alguien que garche mejor?. Pus ¡NO! ¬¬

Heero ignoró por completo el comentario de su hermana mientras continuaba haciendo el almuerzo con ella sentada sobre el mármol de la cocina y haciendo rebotar la condenada pelotita de goma en su cabeza.

Habían pasado dos días desde que el trenzado se marchó y él lo extrañaba horrores. El hecho de no poder establecer contacto incrementaba mas su añoranza hasta hacer que sintiese comezón en todo el cuerpo a causa de la maldita ansiedad.

¿Duo también lo extrañaría?. Una semi sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Claro que lo extrañaría. El trenzado no vivía sin él.

- ¡Heero!. ¡Estoy harta de comer la mierda que cocinas!. Vé a lo de Quatre, te coges (**N/A:** En la zona del Río de la Plata "coger" NO significa "agarrar", sino "follar" o "copular". Aclaración, nada mas u.u) al trenzado un par de veces y todos comeremos y garcharemos felices y contentos, ¿no?.

Heero pretendía no haberla escuchado, pero no le negaría la gran ayuda que su hermanita pervertida le había brindado. Al menos ahora sabía dónde se había metido su baka e iría a buscarlo esa misma tarde.

¿Y si no quería volver?. Pus se lo violaba... No tenía nada que ver, pero al menos se quitaría las ganas. ¿Y si aún así se negaba?. Pus se lo violaba de nuevo. Eso le enseñaría a no abandonarlo...

- Heero, te sangra la nariz. - zumbó Nijan, mirándolo mordáz llevarse una servilleta a la nariz para detener la hemorragia.

- ¿Qué miras, morbosa?. - gruñó su hermano.

- A mí no me engañas... Conozco esa mirada... ¡Planeas violarte al trenzado! 0 ¡Oh My God!. - Nijan comenzó a patalear emocionada con lagrimones en los ojos mientras que a Heero le escurría una gruesa gota en la frente.

"¿Por qué a miiiiiii? ToT"

- Te ayudo a preparar una "Operación Comando", ¿qué dices?. - Nijan bajó de un salto del mármol para encarar a su hermano. - Yo neutralizo a la pandilla de hermanas frenéticas y sobreprotectoras y tu mientras te garchas al trenzado... Luego yo me garcho a Quatre y Trowa mira, luego Trowa se garcha a Quatre y yo a Duito y tú miras, y luego Duito se garcha a Quatre...

- ¡Silencio!. - le espetó Heero, frotándose las sienes, sintiendo avecinarese un terrible dolor de cabeza, de esos que solo Nijan podía darle. - Nadie se garchará a nadie...- espetó terminante - Excepto yo a Duo... Violenta y reiteradas veces... - achicó los ojos en una expresión que provocó un arqueamiento de cejas en su lujuriosa hermana.

- Ok, voy por mi video cámara y nos vamos a buscar a Duo...

Antes de que Nijan tuviese la oportunidad de moverse, Heero le había dado un tremendo zape que le movió las pocas neuronas productivas que le quedaban.

- Tu no vienes... Iré solo.

- ¡Heeeeeeeeeeeeroooooooooooooo! TwT - protestó enérgicamente, sobándose el marote y con todas las intenciones de iniciar apocalíptico berrinche si su hermano no le dejaba grabar ese momento para la posteridad... Y para todas las personas que estuviesen dispuestas a pagar una suma accesible de dinero ) - ¡¡Yo me quiero violar a Quatreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!.

- ¿Y te piensas que Trowa te dejará?. - preguntó capcioso su hermano, saliendo de la cocina para ir a su cuarto.

- Nop... Pero él estará atado mirando porque después le tocará a él...

+ _Hilo de baba +_

_+ Hemorragia nasal +_

Heero ve a su hermana desangrarse debido a su lujuria... Ya sabía que la chica terminaría así.

Heero ve a Nijan caer y golpearse la cabeza.

Heero ve a Nijan quedar inconsciente.

Heero ve a Nijan sufriendo de hipotermina a causa de la pérdida masiva de sangre.

Heero anota: "Llamar al limpiador de alfombras".

Heero sale en busca de su trenzudo.

**oOo**

- ¿De verdad no tienes problemas con quedarte solo?. - preguntó por milésima vez Quatre con sus maletas hechas y en la puerta de la mansión, esperando la limosima.

- ¡Claro que no!. Ya sabes que tomo confianza con rapidez... - dijo el trenzado, con la mas jovial y alentadoras de sus sonrisas.

Quatre le había contado de los problemas que había tenido con Trowa y como éstos culminaron con la partida del mismo, a lo que Duo replicó estimulándolo a ir en busca de su novio. Después de todo, la peor parte ya había pasado; las hermanas aún estaban en shock y a penas se las sentía por la casa, así que no se opondrían.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Duo. Y puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees. Me encantaría verte por aquí cuando regrese con Trowa. - le dijo con su habitual buena educación. - ¡Pero claro, espero que te reconcilies con Heero mucho antes!.

Duo solo sonrió asintiendo, sin saber muy bien si aquello sucedería en algún futuro cercano. Después de todo, aunque Heero confirmase que estaba enamorado de él y no de Relena, no sabía si podría perdonarlo por haberle mentido y por haber callado cuando ésta le hizo la propuesta de retomar su noviazgo.

- Bueno, Duo, me tengo que ir. - anunció el rubio cuando la limosina blanca paró frente a la mansión. El chico lucía una sonrisa radiante. - Te deseo suerte.

- ¡Gracias Q-man!. Igualmente. Y trata de no cansarte mucho reconciliándote con Trowa, ¿eh?. - le dijo guiñando un ojo de manera sugestiva. El aludido se sonrojó hasta las orejas, murmuró unas palabras de despedida y se fue.

Duo entró a la mansión, sintiéndose súbitamente solo. Se percató que no lo soportaría, así que salió a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, retornando por la tarde.

Cuando volvió a la mansión, trató de reprimir una sonrisa ante las miradas recriminatorias de las hermanas de Quatre. Seguramente pensaban que era uno de los amantes de su hermanito.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación, sin oír mas sonido que el de sus pasos. Sonrió. No recordaba que la casa de Q-chan fuese tan silenciosa... Sus hermanas estaban verdaderamente afectadas para estar así de silenciosas. Abrió la puerta del que era su cuarto. Las cortinas blancas se movían lúgubremente con el viento que entraba por las ventanas... Definitivamente, tanto silencio se crispaba los nervios.

Se hallaba sumido en sus cavilaciones sin sentido cuando unos brazos fuertes lo apresaron sorpresivamente. Sin tiempo de entender lo que estaba pasando, Duo comenzó a luchar, pero en ningún momento lograba encarar a su atacante, que parecía poseer una preparación silimar a la suya. En su pugna por escapar, Duo recibe un golpe en la cabeza que lo deja atontado y débil a merced de quien estuviese en la habitación con él. Deja caer su cabeza sobre su pecho, semi conciente mientras siente que lo toman de la cintura y lo llevan hasta la cama. Una vez arrojado sobre la misma, finalmente sus ojos violetas logran enfocar con esfuerzo a Heero que lo contemplaba con una mezcla de diversión y deseo en los ojos.

- Hmm... ¿Heero?. ¿Por qué rayos me golpeaste?. - le reprocha con voz entrecortada, sobándose la cabeza con una expresión de padecimiento. Heero se recuesta a su lado y continúa contemplándolo.

- La casa se siente muy vacía sin tí.

Duo no logra procesar del todo aquellas palabras tan llenas de significado, por lo tanto, no logra disfrutarlas plenamente. Suelta un gemido mientras ladea la cabeza tratando de alejar la confusión.

- Dejate de joder... Me tienes harto... - gruñó demostrando su pésima disposición para discutir el tema. Heero exhala con cierto pesar.

- Vuelve conmigo.

Duo clava su mirada en él, luciendo una expresión mezcla de furia y dolor que provocó una punzada en el ex 01, ya que sabía perfectamente que había cometido muchos errores y no había sido justo con él.

Pero se encontraba ahí, haciendo el esfuerzo de ser la persona que Duo necesitaba, finalmente.

- ¿Ya decidiste que quieres estar conmigo y no con Relena?. Vaya, te tomaste tu tiempo... - bufó sarcástico el ojivioleta, tratando de reincorporarse, pero siendo detenido por la mano de Heero, que se apoyaba con firmeza en su pecho impidiéndole realizar su meta. Duo lo miró irritado.

- Nunca tuve que pensarlo... - le aclaró, mirándolo con intensidad. - Te dije que te amo, y no uso las palabras a la ligera. Cuando digo que eres un baka, es porque verdaderamente eres un baka... y cuando digo que te amo, es porque estoy seguro, y nadie, ni Relena, me hará dudar de mis sentimientos por tí. Ni siquiera tú mismo. - Duo tragó con dificultad ante la penetrante mirada del chico y la convicción en los mismos. Su dolor de cabeza y confusión comenzaban a despejar permitiéndole entender lo que sucedía.

- Pero me mentiste... - le recordó Duo, tratando de mantenerse firme con todas las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo... Incluyendo _esa_ que amenazaba con hacerlo saltar sobre el ex piloto del Wing.

- Ya te lo expliqué. No me disculparé por proteger a Relena.

Al oír ese nombre, Duo hizo una mueca de desagrado que a Heero le resultó encantadora. Le gustaba que su Duo fuese celoso y berreara en ataques histéricos tratando de llamar su atención. Le gustaba su carácter jovial y expresivo, le gustaba su nariz, sus labios, su piel, su miem...

- ¿Tenías que mencionarla?. ¿Tenías que encontrarte con ella?. ¿Aún tienes sentimientos hacia Relena?. - los reclamos del trenzado lo sacó de sus divagaciones.

- Si... Si... Y no. - replicó a todas las preguntas con ligereza para luego acercarse a los labios de Duo que habían estado llamándolo hacía tiempo.

- ¡Hablo en serio, Heero!. - le reprendió su desenfado para con el tema, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho firme para mantener la distancia.

- Ya te respondí. ¿Qué más quieres?.

Duo frunció el ceño e infló los cachetes.

- Pues no te creo.

Heero lo observó unos instantes para luego soltar aire con pesadez y reincorporarse. Los ojos de Duo lo miraron sorprendidos.

- Sabía que lo harías todo mas difícil...

Duo no comprendió sus palabras... Pero antes de que pudiese preguntar a qué se refería, Heero lo levantaba de la cama y lo subía a su hombro derecho como saco de papas mientras él comenzaba a patalear.

- ¡Bájame, animal!. ¡Te juro que te mato si no me bajas!.

- Shh, baka. Armas mucho alboroto... Tú no quisiste cooperar, así que lo aremos por la fuerza. - le informó la pasible voz de Heero, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta sin mayores dificultades.

Pero Duo no era presa fácil. Logró escapar de sus brazos gracias a sus habilidades gatunas y flexibilidad digna de las mejores producciones pornográficas.

Antes de que la pelea continuara, ambos enfocaron la mirada en la ventana, pues oían una voz perturbadoramente familiar acercarse, canturreando desafinadamente algo inentendible. Al rato vieron a Nijan, trepando y entrando por la misma, cargando un gran bolsón de campamento en la espalda que era el doble de su tamaño.

Duo y Heero se miraron y enarcaron las cejas para luego enfocarse nuevamente en la chica, que se secaba el sudor de la frente jadeando.

- ¡Onii-san jo de puta!. - le espetó enfadada, contrastando enormemente con el apelativo cariñoso utilizado.

- ¿Qué no habías muerto de hipotermia?. - gruñó con aburrición Heero, astiado de la constante presencia de su hermanita indeseable en TODOS los piches aspectos de su puta vida.

- Nopo. Recordé que habría yaoi y cobré vida. - replicó, su rostro iluminándose mágicamente con un fulgor increíble.

Luego soltó el bolsón que cargaba pesadamente en el suelo y lo abrió en busca de algo.

- ¡Nijan!. ¡Qué bueno que viniste!. Tu hermano salvaje quiere obligarme a volver con él TwT - corrió Duito a abrazarla con ríos de lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Era la perfecta representación de la inocencia. Y como toda inocencia, Nijan debía corromperla.

+ _Sonrisa inquietante _+

Duo se aleja lentamente unos pasos al reconocer esa mueca que nunca traía nada bueno.

- ¡N-Nijan!. ¿Qué tramas?. Mira que no dejaré que me vuelvas a manosear...

Nijan ignoró su amenaza, acentuando aún mas su sonrisa perturbadora al sacar una cuerda del bolsón y tensarla con ambas manos en un gesto elocuente frente al trenzado.

- ¿Q-Qué harás con eso?. - tartamudeó el chico. Si Nijan y él eran una mala combinación, ni qué decir de Nijan y Heero. Por algo eran hermanos.

- ¡Ayudaré a que mi hermanito te viole, Duo-kun! n.n ¡Pero qué preguntas bobas haces!.

Un extraño brillo rieló en los ojos de Heero mientras veía a su mañosa hermanita dejar inconsciente a Duo sin mayores dificultades gracias a un líquido que traía en el bolsón.

- Je, je. El EQUIPO COMANDO PARA ULTRAJES nunca falla... - sonrió, alzando su bolsón, mirando a Heero con reproche. - No puedes realizar una violación de uke/seme sin premeditarlo cuidadosamente, manito... - le lanzó el bendito bolsón. - Ahora vé a reconciliarte a la fuerza con el trenzado a casa, que yo me voy a lo mío... - dijo la chica, encaminándose a la puerta con pasos ligeros y relajados

- Quatre viajó. - le avisó Heero, escuetamente, recordando vagamente las intenciones tan beatíficas de su onne-chan para con el pacifista.

- Pero oí que tiene quince hermanas muy parecidas a él...

De nuevo la sonrisa perturbadora.

Parpadeos desconcertados de parte del chico.

Suspiro resignado.

**oOo**

Duo abrió los ojos pesados, distinguiendo formas nebulosas a su alrededor. No recordaba cómo había terminado en ese estado, ni donde estaba, tan solo sentía la suavidad del colchón y las sábanas bajo su cuerpo.

Lentamente los objetos a su alrededor comenzaron a tomar forma. Fue entonces que reconoció su habitación. Estaba de nuevo en la casa de la playa. Seguramente Heero lo había traído. Un molesto dolor de cabeza le martillaba las sienes. En un intento por llevarse las manos a la zona afectada se percató que las tenía amarradas a la cabecera de la cama.

"Nijan de mierda y sus ideas tan brillantes... ¿Pero por qué rayos tenía que emplearlas en mi contra? TwT Ya me toca hacer de seme con Heero", pensó retorciéndose con molestia e irritación en un vago intento de liberarse.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al oír la profunda voz de Heero muy cerca suyo.

- No hagas eso si no quieres empeorar las cosas para tí. - giró la cabeza a un costado, aún con la mente dormida pudo distinguir a su novio, parado a su lado. - Tan solo estás exitándome más.

Duo reprimió una sonrisa ante la morbosidad de la situación. Cualquiera diría que era una escena salida de una de la películas de Nijan (No pregunten).

- Mmm... ¿Heero?. - el hablar se le hacía difícil, las palabras no le venían a la cabeza. - ¿Me sueltas?.

- No. - negó rotundamente el de ojos cobalto, subiéndose a la cama. Duo emitió un suave quejido de protesta al verse tan limitado.

- Por favor... - insistió con una vocesilla enternecedora.

- No molestes si no quieres que te viole ya mismo. - le advirtió en su típico tono inexpresivo. Pero sus ojos cargados de deseo contenido contradecían su voz opaca.

Duo pasó saliva con dificultad, comenzando a exitarse con todo aquello. Observó con recelo como Heero se incorporaba y se acercaba a sus labios tomándolos con rudeza en un beso demandante y violento que los dejó sin aire.

Cuando se separaron, Duo soltó un gemido de protesta clavando sus ojos en los de su opresor, que ardían con deseo a punto de explotar.

Heero se reincorpora y lo agarra del...

_Transmición interrumpida..._

_/**Insertar paisaje armonioso con música relajante de fondo censurando la siguiente escena debido a que el fic no tiene la clasificación necesaria para emitir tanta perversión junta, jojojo!. Los dejo con las ganas... (Reverenda ja de puta soy) /**_

**oOo**

Nijan llegó al amanecer, torpezándose treinta veces en los veinte metros que separaba la calle de la puerta de entrada. Como siempre, su cabeza era una gran página en blanco y sus neuronas se hallaban en estado catatónico, imposibilitándole llevar a cabo algún razonamiento. La limosina que las hermanas de Quatre insistieron en prestarle para que la llevara a su casa ahora se perdía en la esquina mientras ella hurgaba en sus bolsillos en busca de la llave para entrar.

Luego desprenderse de casi toda su ropa en el pórtico de la casa en su afán por encontrar la bendita llave, recordó que no la tenía.

¿Y ahora?.

Entrecierra los ojos.

_Piensa..._

_Piensa..._

_Piensa..._

_Piensa..._

Se rasca la mejilla.

_Piensa..._

_Piensa..._

_Piensa..._

Afortunadamente su problema fue resuelto "mágicamente" cuando vio abrirse la puerta principal de la casa, dejando salir a una mujer rubia, muy bonita y elegante que le resultaba remotamente familiar... Pero sus neuronas hacía huelga, así que no logró ubicar ese rostro con un nombre.

- Buenos días, Nijan. - le saludó la mujer, haciendo gala de su educación.

La mujer no esperó respuesta. Salió del terreno de la casa y se dirigió a un lujoso auto estacionado en la acera de enfrente para luego marcharse en él.

Nijan entró a la casa, sonriente ante la idea de poder dormir en su camita calentita en lugar de tener que hacerlo en el pórtico nuevamente. Malditas llaves. ¿Cómo era que todo se le perdía?. Malditas llaves, maldito vibrador...

- ¿No puedes siquiera llegar descentemente en días laborales?. - le reprochó la voz queda de su hermano, que la observaba entrar a la sala prácticamente a rastras.

Nijan contuvo una sonrisa de enferma mientras prácticamente a gatas trataba de alcanzar el sofá para así darle a su cuerpo el tan relajante sostén. Lo miró de reojo al sentirlo algo tenso...

- Tú sabes como es ésto... - replicó bromeando, dirigiéndole una sonrisa significativa antes de dejarse caer con todo su peso en el sofá. Guardó silencio unos instantes durante los cuales Heero hasta pensó que había dejado de respirar...

Cual fue su desilución al oír de nuevo la vos ronca.

- ¿Qué tal anoche con el trenzado y mi equipo para RAPE?. - trató de tantear el terreno para descubrir lo que le molestaba.

Por mas que su hermano había cambiado mucho al terminar la guerra, y podría decirse que hasta_ parecía _un ser humano verdadero, conservaba algunos de sus hábitos herméticos que lo caracterizaron en esa época menos feliz.

Heero parpadeó varias veces ante la pregunta para luego tomar aciento a un costado de su hermana que yacía tendida boca abajo, con el rostro hundido en los almohadones. Una pseudo sonrisa cruzó su rostro (pseudo porque ya tiene los músculos faciales atrofiados). Olvidaba que hablaba con Nijan...

¿Cómo rayos es que son hermanos?.

- Alucinante. - fue la respuesta escueta de Heero, que tenía un brillo de perversión en los ojos al igual que su hermanita.

- Je, je. Imagino que no irás al trabajo hoy... Digo, estarás hecho pomada. - sonrisa ladina.

- Llamé para reportarme enfermo.

- ¡¡Jojojojo!. ¡Mi equipo es genial!. Satisfacción garantizada... - levantó el rostro para mirarlo intrigada, frunciendo el ceño. - Pero me extraña que estés en pie...

- Me levanté para ponerle hielo... - Nijan siguió la mirada de su hermano y comprendió a lo que se refería.

+ _Sonrisa pervertida al 100 _ +

- ¡JOJOJOJO!. ¿Y qué dice Duito?.

- Se queja que le duele todo... Me vi forzado a darle un descanso cuando se desmayó -.-U

+ _Sonrisa pervertida al 1000 _ +

+ _Hemorragia nasal que tiñó el tapizado del sofá de un lindo color bordó_ +

- ¿¿¡¡Y POR QUÉ CARAJO TE DETUVISTE EN LA MEJOR PARTE? - bramó Nijan, con el rostro ardiendo y los ojos brillando, a punto de abalanzarse sobre su hermano para estrangularlo por DESAPROVECHADO.

- Es que el alma está dispuesta, pero la carne está magullada... - se justificó, sin siquiera poder cerrar las piernas.

- Te traería el hielo para calmar el fuego en tus pelotas... - soltó un exagerado bostezo, estirando los brazos y piernas. - ... pero no quiero...

- Ya, gracias. - replicó Heero, en el mismo tono neutro de siempre mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba cojeando a la cocina.

Nijan estaba por entregarse a un prolongado, reparador y profundo sueño de belleza, cuando recordó a la mujer rubia que vio salir de la casa.

- Heeeeroooo... - lo llamó con un cantito somnoliento, mientras luchaba por mantener los párpados abiertos, los cuales parecían pesar una tonelada.

- Hn

- ¿Quién era la mujer que ví salir?. Se me hace familiar.

Nijan pudo sentir como Heero se tensionaba aún más sin necesidad de tener que mirarlo. El denso silencio confirmó su sospecha. ¡BINGO!. Podía apostar que Heero estaba metido en un lío...

- Era Relena. - replicó finalmente, volviendo a la sala con una bolsa con hielo para ponerla sobre... ¡ejém, sobre su _leal_ _empleado. _

Nijan se incorporó sobre un codo, apoyando la cabeza en la mano para observar largamente a su hermano. No había necesidad de hablar, se conocían perfectamente.

- No aceptó tu negativa. - confirmó la chica sin necesidad de tener que oír la historia de la boca de su hermano. Heero asintió quedo. - ¿Y qué te importa si acepta o no?. - la actitud de Heero le hacía pensar que había algo mas. Y no se equivocó.

- Me está extorcionando.

Ni él mismo podía creer que Relena le estuviese haciendo eso. No era digno de alguien de su envergadura. No era propio de ella.

- ¿Pero qué puede usar en tu contra, si eres PERFECTO en todo?. No tienes una sola mancha. - interrogó Nijan afectada.

Heero la miró profundamente con ojos indecifrables, aún para ella.

Silencio prolongado.

- Sí. - contestó. - Tú.

**Continuará...**

¿Como planea Relena usar a Nijan en contra de Heero?. La respuesta está en el siguiente y probablemente último capítulo!.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas de la autora: ** Waw o.o Nunca pensé que recibiría tantos reviews por un fic mío... Y yo que solo los subía en un patético intento de descargar el contenido de mi muy perturbada cabecita... MUCHAS GRACIAS! TwT

Aru-chan: Muchas gracias por tu review!. Me emocioné toda el percibir tu emoción por mi fic (O.o se entiende?). Y leíste "Secuestro Improvisado", Desapareciste luego de la exclusiva y no me dijiste que te pareció! TwT Ja, ja. Espero que te haya satisfecho... Si no, trataré con mas ahínco para la prox, nada mas dilo P

Shanty: Oi garota! (ya me debes querer pegar por mi mal portugués, no?). Pus claro que puedes tener el kit para RAPE de NIJAN!. GRATIS por ser tan linda como eres... Y tienes toda la razón con respecto a Duito ser siempre uke. Cuando inicié el fic tenía decidido que no sería así... Pero... Al final se fue por ese lado... Pero en este cap comienzo a enmendarlo!.

Yaeko: Tienes razón, no es una violación si estás MAS que dispuesto, como fue el caso de Duo-kun n.n Sobre Tro y Q, verás lo que pasa en este cap... Y sip, las hermanas de Quatre aceptaron a duras penas que sea mariposón (dicho con afecto, ojo!) y que pinche de lo lindo con tío Tota. Todo eso se aclara un poco mas en este capi. ¿Qué pasó con Sirena?. Pus nada, se quedó solterona pero feliz!. Dime si alguien así de perver no es feliz (lo digo a base de conocimientos empíricos u.u). Te fijaste que es la misma onda de Nijan?. Lo que dijiste lo pensé para el final... Pero no pegaba mucho... Pero me vi muy tentada... Tenemos la misma mente perversa!.

Forfirith-Greenleaf: Tus deseos sobre Trowa y Quatre se ven realizados en este capi! n.n Espero sea de tu agrado. SIII! Heerito tiene sus mañas cuando se quiere comer al trenzado... Pero no olvidemos que éste tampoco se queda atrás!. Ya lo veremos hacer de las suyas... En cuanto a Relena, veremos como se arregla ese tema en este capi.

Pampers KND: Don't be cruel! TwT I´m not dead o.o... I´m just lazy ¬¬ Je, je. Sorry for the delay!. My internet connection sucks and I´m too cheap to get a beatter one!. Relena won´r bother any more and Wuwu will make his apparition next!. Thanks 4 the review!. I´ll try to write faster...

jakito yui ishida: Muchas gracias por el review!. Todavía se me hace difícil creer que alguien comprenda mi humor negro y bizarro. Mis conocidos me quieren apalear cada vez que bromeo ToT

Dante-sama: Waw o.o Tremendo review me dejaste!. Ja, ja. Con mis amigas nos matamos de la risa, dicen que ya era hora que me mandaran a la puts ya que generalmente soy yo la que manda a todos, ja, ja.

En cuanto a la perversión no le doy descanso por dos razones muy válidas (al menos para mí u.u): **1)** Este fic es una crítica a la sociedad actual obsesionada con el sexo. Y para ello me valgo de la sátira. En este cap eso es muy claro porque aparecen Zechs y Noin. **2)** La otra razón es PORQUE ME GUSTA!. Ja, ja XD Así soy yo...

En cuanto a lo de Relena y Heero, pus bueh, cada quién con sus gustos, no?. No estoy a favor del Relena bashing, aunque leo de todo, aparezca ella favorable o no (aún así, no me cae la niña). Pero al parecer a ti sí te gusta, así que eres libre de dejar de leer el fic si no estás de acuerdo con su papel en él. Pero también me habrías podido mandar un review con tus sugerencias para que cambie lo que no te gustaba y no mandarme al carajo de una o.o Pobre Nad-chan que ni se lo esperaba TwT

Ya expliqué que no puse el lemon para no ofender a algunos lectores (por si las dudas hay alguien sensible que lea esto). Pero si dices que a tu criterio el fic podría haberse salvado por la mera inclusión de una escena sexual, me alegro de no haberla subido. No creo que mi fic tenga solo eso que ofrecer (aunque amo los fics SOLO lemon!). Pero si a ti solo te interesan esas cosas, eres libre pastar en prados mas verdes...

Como encuentro ciertos puntos de tu crítica irracionales y puramente pasionales, no alteré el cap basándome en ellas, como normalmente hago al recibir una crítica.

Y sip, yo también espero que Dios quiera que me supere (aunque no soy católica) y siempre haya personas que me lean, esa es mi meta y sería muy linduuuu! n.n

Aunque te pasaste un poco con lo de "odio tanto al fanfic como a la escritora" (mis amigas lloraron de risa con eso!), niña, si ni me conoces!. Ja, ja. Si lo hicieras te daría toda la razón, pero no es así... Así que te sugiero te relajes un poco, tómate un valium, prozac o xanax (si no tienes, te invito como muestra de que no hay resentimientos). No te estreses tanto por un FIC, es solo FICCION!. No es real!.

Muchas gracias por tu review! °-°

Xinthegodessofthedeath: Niña linda!. Se te extraña por estos lares, donde andas?. He querido dejarte un review en JDD, pero murió mi PC y hasta ahora consigo una nueva... Me maté de risa en el cap 4 con eso de "Por lo menos el color de mi pelo es natual" XD Bien dicho!. Y "...se sintió tan atraído con ellos que su única reacción fue patearlo" O.o Ah! Y feliz cumple!. Mas vale tarde que nunca -,-U

**Reviews de "Secuestro Improvisado":** Waw, niñas, gracias miles por leer las locuras que escribo, de verdad (y no amenazar con lincharme). Nunca creí que alguien se molestaría en dejar review en alguno de mis fics, aunque sea para criticar T.T

Jotaru Hibari Yui: Tienes razón, los problemas no se arreglan con el sexo!. Pero Duo estaba poniéndole a Heero las cosas difíciles, no crees?. Además, es solo un fic loco que no refleja para nada mis creencias n.n Pero como agradecimiento a la crítica tan cierta que me hiciste, preparé una escena en la que Duo y Heero tienen una conversación semi seria para arreglar su situación. Escena dedicada a TI!. No debemos alentar esa errónea idea, verdad? u..u Gracias por leer!.

Forfirith-Greenleaf: Verdad que Heero es todo seuxy cuando se pone maloso? P Je, je. Y claro que a Duito le encanta, (no es de fierro, ja, ja). Muchas gracias por leerme siempre y por decir "super fics". Me inflas el ego...

**Como siempre, gracias a mi sis JUNY TAO por ser MI SIS! (ves lo boluda que me dejas?) y por alentarme a compartir mis perversiones con ustedes!**

Ah!. Lo que muchos preguntaron: Y si... -.-U A las hermanas de Quatre les gustó lo que les hizo Nijan P (que enferma soy! jojojojo). Qué les hizo exactamente?. Misterio... Pero fíjense que le dejaron la limosina...

Ya sé que dije que este sería el último cap, pero las cosas se me prolongaron... Así que el último será el cap 8!. Ah... Y para las que gustan de Gravitation (YUKIII! 0) toy preparando un fic en el que el RE UKE, divino y comestible de Shu queda embarazado... A ver que les parece! n.n

**"La cuñada de Duo"**

By Nadesiko Takase

**Capitulo siete:**

**"Resolución de Conflictos"**

Nijan permaneció de piedra al oír de boca de Heero que Relena lo amenazaba con acudir a la policía a narrar sus hechos delictivos... ¡Y eran tantos!. Si la atrapaban, no vería la luz del sol por siglos TwT.

Sus neuronas parecieron despertar de un profundo estado catatónica, finalmente, luego de tantos años de ser improductivas (creo que acabo de inventar una nueva palabra), para iniciar una maratón de actividad mental, procesando toda la información recibida.

Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Sabía que encontraría la forma de salvarse. Siempre lo hacía. Así había sobrevivido toda su vida en las calles hasta que se unió a Heero y ya no estuvo sola. Lo que le preocupaba era la reacción que tendría el chico ahora que se había enterado de todos los "negocios" en los que estaba metida. ¿La correría de la casa como aquella vez?.

Un escalofrío la recorrió.

¡No quería estar sola de nuevo!. Quería vivir con su hermano y hacerlo envejecer con sus locuras...

Pero Heero parecía muy calmado. Y no el "calmado" que aparenta antes de dictar sentencia de muerte. De hecho, para sorpresa de Nijan, admitió que tenía fuertes sospechas de sus delincuencias, pero se hizo el baka para no tener más dolores de cabeza de los que ya les estaban dando Duo y ella al vivir todos juntos.

"Uta... Mi _Equipo Comando Para Ultrajes_ es sugoi n.n", pensó asombrada al no oír amenazas de muerte por parte del mayor, atribuyendo el milagroso estado a la noche de tutti que tuvo con su pareja. (N/A: No se preocupen, _tutti_ la acabo de inventar también 9.9 Pero se entiende a que se refiere... NINGUNO DE USTEDES ES TAN SANTO!. Jojojojojojo!).

Sin más, la conversación terminó ahí, pues la chica no sabía que hacer o decir para enmendar el mal que le estaba causando a su hermano. Siempre Heero debía cuidar de ella y pagar los platos rotos... Pero cuando acepto vivir con su hermano por segunda vez, luego del problema del club nocturno, se juró a sí misma que su hermano ya no pagaría por su estilo de vida descarriado.

Y esa promesa silenciosa planeaba cumplirla.

Y a Nijan cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza...

**oOo**

Llegó el medio día y la Yuy había tomado posesión de la cocina, disque para hacer el almuerzo. Heero estaba demasiado agotado y adolorido como para detenerla o si quiera preocuparse por el perjuicio que su hermana podría realizar, así que solo optó por permanecer sentado en la misma habitación para observarla y poner hielo en su "soldado"... que después de esa noche tendría un gran acenso.

Por décima quinta vez desde que empezó a cocinar, Nijan emitió una maldición****cuando sus sanwiches de papas fritas y mermelada se arruinaron a causa del exceso de salsa de tomate que le puso (-.-U).

Afortunadamente, antes de que la chica pudiese optar por otro de sus creativos inventos para almuerzo, Duo bajó las escaleras con gran parsimonia, casi arrastrándose como consecuencia de la apasionada velada que había tenido.

-¿Nadie fue al trabajo hoy?. - preguntó sorprendido al encontrarse con toda la familia en la cocina atestiguando su penoso estado. Las mejillas se le sonrojaron e hizo ademán de aclararse la garganta para camuflar su vergüenza.

- Nopo. - replicó su cuñada, sin apartar la mirada de él, con una sonrisa por demás irritante. - Yo llegué hace un rato de una fiestonga y Heero... - miró a su hermano, con la bolsa de hielo en su entrepierna. - Pus... Tu sabes mejor que yo. - concluyó con una amplia sonrisa de mofa que dejaba ver completa su dentadura blanca.

Duo trató de ignorar la mirada brillante de su cuñada mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras para luego hacer el intento de sentarse en la silla a lado de su novio... Pero digamos que ese anhelo no se le concedería en los próximos días.

- ¡Rayos Heero!. - gruñó al encontrarse con que tendría que comer parado y realizar muchas otras actividades de la misma manera en los días venideros. El aludido solo se atuvo a observarlo con una mirada terroríficamente similar a la de su hermana. - ¿Tenías que hacerlo tan fuerte?. - reclamó Duo, bastante enfadado ahora que la diversión de la noche anterior comenzaba a hacer estragos.

- Bien que ayer pareciste gozarlo. - fue la respuesta queda, pero el chico no logró evitar que la comisura de sus labios se elevaran formando una disimulada sonrisa divertida.

- Si, si... Pero se supone que tú eres el cuerdo en cuanto al sexo.. Sabes que yo siempre digo "si, si" sin medir las consecuencias...

Nijan rió por lo bajo. Recordaba haber visto a Duo en la misma condición incontables veces durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos como pareja. ¡Claro!. Ella ni loca pondría límites a su libido... Sobre todo si se trataba del trenzado que era tan lindo y rico y...

Se giró pretendiendo que seguía cocinando para disimular una hemorragia nasal, la cual, lejos de pasar desapercibida por la pareja, la interpretaron como producto de su mente pervertida y su amor anormal por el yaoi. (**N/A:** Jojojo!. Siii, las anormales conformamos el Ejército Defensor del YAOI. "EDY". Interesados, contactarme n.n)

- Ven, siéntate aquí. - le dijo Heero, tomándolo suavemente de la muñeca para sentarlo en su regazo.

- Nuuu o.o Si eso me dijiste anoche y mira como terminé ¬¬... - pero antes de que pudiese seguir protestando, ya estaba acomodado en el cálido regazo de Heero, aspirando su fresco aroma y apoyado contra su firme pecho. Para su sorpresa, era bastante cómodo. - ¿Tú como sabías que así es menos doloroso? ¬O¬ - interrogó un Duito suspicaz. Hasta donde él sabía, nunca le había dado a Heero tan duro como para que quedara TAN adolorido.

- Tú tampoco eres muy delicado cuando te emocionas, ¿sabes?. - replicó, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos para seguir leyendo el diario mientras que el hielo realizaba su magnifica labor de adormecimiento.

- ¡OSEA QUE TE ANDAS SENTANDO EL REGAZO DE TODO EL MUNDO! O +- bramó eufórico el trenzado plantando cara a Heero, luego de un breve silencio. Al parecer no estaba tan molido como para no hacer berrinches.

- Te callas o te hago lo mismo de anoche ù.û - advirtió, y aprovechó la cercanía del trenzado para plantarle un tierno beso en los cálidos labios que lo hizo estremecer. Duo recibió gustoso la muestra de afecto y posó la mano en la nuca del contrario para profundizar el beso, que parecería prolongarse indefinidamente.

Bajo otras circunstancias, Nijan estaría disfrutando del espectáculo yaoi gratuito. Pero en ese momento, otras cosas rondaban su cabeza pervertida mientras observaba de manera ausente a Heero y Duo en su ritual de apareamiento.

- Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer. - anunció, quitándose el delantal y los guantes de cocinero de las dos manos.

Los aludidos cesaron su actividad y la observara intrigados... Y ciertamente aliviados. Sufrir una indigestión a causa de la comida de la loca no era exactamente algo que ansiaban.

- ¿Que cosa?. - interrogó escuetamente el ex 01, entrecerrando los ojos y acercando más el cuerpo del trenzado al suyo a la par que le acariciaba la espalda. Duo apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro aprovechando gustoso ese lapsus afectivo que estaba sufriendo su novio.

- ¡¡QUE TE IMPORTA!. ò.ó - le ladró su hermana. - ¡A CASO TU ME DICES LO QUE HACES, ¿EH! ¿¡EH!. ¡NO!. Tonces no jodas... - y salió disparada de la cocina dejando una estela de polvo como en las caricaturas antes de que Heero tuviese tiempo de preguntar más. Los dos chicos la miraron perplejos.

- ¿Que pasa, amor?. - inquirió el ojivioleta al percatarse de la expresión suspicaz en los bellos ojos de Heero. Éste lo miró brevemente y volvió a besarlo (**N/A:** En este capítulo me enfoco en Heero y Duo haciéndose arrumacos, ya les advierto. Y por cierto, es el cap mas sexual de TODOS.)

- Está tramando algo... - replicó cuando se separaron.

- Me di cuenta... Pero me asusta el no saber qué TwT

Duo aprovechó el momento para restregar las mejillas contra el rostro de Heero en un gesto mimosamente gatuno (**N/A:** Mi gato me hace eso!. Sería mas tierno si el jo de puts no pesara tres toneladas...)

- Basta o te echo al suelo. - le advirtió, tratando de sonar amenazante, pero solo le salió un hilo de voz ahogado.

Duo soltó unas risitas y procedió a restregar el rostro en el pecho del chico. Al percatarse que no habían movimientos de parte de su amante, levantó los ojos para observarlo interrogante. Heero lucía muy pensativo.

- ¡Hee-chan!.- protestó haciendo un puchero y con lagrimones chistosos en sus orbes violetas amenazando con desprenderse en un torrente de momento a otro...

Silencio.

- Voy a pedir que nos traigan la comida. - anunció, ignorando la protesta del chico que lo acompañaba mientras se ponía de pie tomando a Duo de las caderas para que se bajase de su regazo.

- ¿Pasa algo?. - no necesitaba preguntar, lo sabía bien. Conocía cada expresión de esos profundos ojos cobalto.

Heero negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al teléfono que se encontraba en la cocina mientras meditaba sobre las intenciones de su hermana. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que Nijan trataría de ayudarlo, (**N/A:** Pobre Heero T.T) y eso, lejos de tranquilizarlo, daba inicio a su tic nervioso.

"¿Por qué no fui hijo único? ToT"

**oOo**

El chofer de la agencia que había solicitado esperara a que arribara a L3 lo llevó al hotel donde había hecho la reservación para dejar sus pertenencias y luego lo condujo a la dirección que el investigador privado le había conseguido. Al llegar, el auto se estacionó en frente; el chofer aguardó alguna dirección por parte del pasajero. Quatre observó el edificio de enfrente y luego la dirección en el papel para asegurarse que era la correcta.

Espéreme aquí, por favor. - dicho ésto, bajó del automóvil y se dirigió al edificio en busca del departamento de Trowa, un tanto nervioso por el reencuentro.

Ciertas inseguridades aprovecharon el momento para emerger.

El rubio se preguntaba si el ojiverde querría volver con él. O si al menos, se alegraría de verlo. Pero el hecho de haberse largado sin dejar ninguna pista de su paradero, hacían creer al árabe que tal vez Trowa no quería ser hallado. Al menos no por él...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo parado en su puerta, con esa maravillosa sonrisa de ángel que le iluminaba la vida y esos atrapantes ojos aguamarina. Por unos instantes en los que lo contempló, el aire se contuvo en sus pulmones, temeroso de llevar a cabo algún movimiento que pudiera hacer que aquella visión anhelada se desvaneciera.

- Buenos días Trowa. - lo saludó sonriente al percatarse de que el mencionado no llevaría a cabo ningún movimiento. - Espero no importunarte. ¿Puedo pasar?. - trató de reprimir una mueca de satisfacción al ver la reacción de estupefacción del anfitrión al verlo ahí.

Trowa asintió con la cabeza, ya recuperado de su momentáneo asombro, y se hizo a un lado para permitirle pasar cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Antes que pudiese llevar a cabo otro movimiento o si quiera procesar lo que sucedía, sintió el cálido abrazo del árabe asiéndolo con fuerzas, como para impedir que se alejara.

- Te extrañé mucho, Trowa. - le confesó con voz aflijida y cansina, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mas alto. Levantó los ojos para mirar a las verdes lagunas, a esos ojos enigmáticos que tanto adoraba ver destellar con diversión cada vez que él le hacía un comentario demasiado inocente. - Nunca más te vayas así de mi lado... ¡No me dejaste nada!. ¿Por qué?. - su voz, lejos de sonar a reclamo, parecía una súplica ansiosa. El rubio volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho, buscando la reconfortante cercanía con el cuerpo amado.

Al verlo tan angustiado por su causa y tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos después de todo ese tiempo, el ex 03 olvidó por completo sus razones y mandó al diablo su orgullo. Tan solo sabía que la ausencia de Quatre a su lado lo había destrozado y no valía la pena el padecimiento de estar sin él. Sin esos hermosos ojos, esos labios de terciopelo, esa piel de alabastro, esas mejillas sonrosadas... Sin esa voz suave y conciliadora y ese tacto estremecedor. Lo amaba todo. Era adictivo, no podía funcionar correctamente sin ese conjunto maravilloso que conformaba a su niño.

Respondió tardíamente al abrazo, estrechándolo con fuerza, tratando de demostrarle de manera implícita cuánto lo había extrañado y lo arrepentido que se sentía por haberse marchado y no haberlo contactado durante el transcurso de la separación.

Quatre comprendió el mudo mensaje, pero no se sintió menos angustiado. Necesitaba saber si volvería con él.

Puso su mano el pecho del contrario para alejarlo suavemente y poder verlo a los ojos de nueva cuenta.

- Mis hermanas ya lo saben. - informó.

La sinapsis tardó unos instantes en hacer mella en el ojiverde, que continuaba mirándolo sin intenciones aparentes de salir de su mutismo. Quatre, vacilante ante la probable materialización de su temor, suspiró y prosiguió tratando de mantener la calma.

- Ahora se encuentran en shock, pero se pondrán bien. Quieren que yo sea feliz... - hizo una pausa para tomar las manos del chico frente a él entre las suyas. - ... Y tú me haces muy feliz, Trowa. - se miraron profundamente a los ojos, uno con incertidumbre, otro, inexpresivo. - ¿Volverás conmigo?. - finalmente, la pregunta que tanto había temido y la que había venido a realizar ya estaba expuesta y ahora aguardaba con grandes expectativas.

Trowa lo observó en silencio unos instantes que a Quatre se le hicieron eternos, comenzando a temer lo peor, pendiente de esos labios de manera absoluta esperando que emitieran respuesta. Cuando el oriundo de la colonia en que se hallaban habló, Quatre se permitió liberar el aire en sus pulmones con alivio.

- No viviremos con tus hermanas, Quatre. - le condicionó con voz calma, pero firme.- Tu familia me vuelve loco -.-U

- ¡Pero si mi familia te adora!.- protestó, haciendo un puchero. Pero al ver la expresión resuelta de Trowa, no tuvo mas remedio que asentir gustoso sin poner mas trabas. - Está bien, está bien. Seremos solo nosotros dos, mi cielo... - le sonrió cándidamente, y Trowa ya no se resistió, se inclinó sobre él para atrapar entre los suyos esos rellenos labios rosas que había deseado probar desde que lo vio parado en su puerta. La suave y tierna caricia se prolongó un buen tiempo mientras se demostraban todo el afecto verdadero que sentían. - ... Y Duo... - añadió Quatre, de manera vaga una vez que se separaron. Trowa no comprendió a qué venía la mención del trenzado en ESE preciso momento.

- ¿Duo?. - inquirió escuetamente.

- Pasa que se peleó con Heero y hasta que no se arreg... - antes de que pudiese concluir la información, Trowa lo volvió a asir con fuerza de la cintura y acercarlo a él para besarlo.

- Ahora no pensemos en nada que no sea reconciliarnos... - le dijo al estilo Nijan, pegando su frente a la suya, sin apartar un instante los ojos de los de su niño.

Quatre también sonrió al estilo Nijan (**N/A:** o.o Es contagioso!. La perversión es contagiosa!. Y por cierto; u.u sonrisa patentada, eh?).

- Podemos reconciliarnos varias veces en el hotel, para dar un toque de aventura. ¿Qué te parece?.

Trowa sonrió ampliamente ante la inusitada iniciativa tomada por su pareja, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Ese Quatre algo "creativo" le gustaba, comenzaba a anhelar conocerlo mejor en el cuarto de hotel.

Tomándolo de la mano, Trowa lo llevó hasta la puerta mientras recordaba:

¿En un hotel?. No hacíamos eso desde que lo nuestro era discreto. (**N/A:** Y de eso, ya pasó muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo...)

**oOo**

El rubio sex simbol de la humanidad (**N/A:** Adivinen de quién hablo P) se encontraba en su oficina ocupándose... de cosas ocupadas, pue!. Yo que se...

- Señor Miliardo... - (**N/A:** Ya sé que su nombre quedó en Zech, pero me gusta mas Mili n.n Suena a niña buena) - habló suavemente la secretaria, asomándose por la puerta de la oficina del mencionado. - La señorita Nijan Yuy insiste en verlo sin audiencia... Dice que usted la recibirá. - anunció muy apenada.

Miliardo levantó la vista, frunciendo levemente el ceño desconcertado por la sorpresiva visita sin anunciar de su... ¡Ejem!. Bueno, Nijan...

Afortunadamente su turbación pasó desapercibida. Miliardo sabía esconder sus emociones tan bien como Heero, manteniendo una máscara de _aparente_ dominio y autocontrol. (**N/A: **Ya verán por qué digo _aparente_...)

- Si, claro, que pase... - accedió aclarándose la garganta con intenciones de calmar sus nervios. Respiró hondo.

Al instante oyó la voz alborotadora de la hermana del ex piloto del Wing, quién hacía desconsideradamente a un lado a la secretaria para pasar frente a ella y entrar a la oficina como ama y señora (cosa que de hecho era... Pero del Cabaret, jojojojojo!.)

- ¿Ves?. Te dije bruja que a mí me recibe sin marcar cita. - le sacó la lengua.

La secretaria la miró contrariada y salió de la oficina, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta. Miliardo sintió una gruesa gota deslizarse por su nuca mientras se disculpaba a través de una mirada con la mujer por la actitud de la invasora.

- ¿Sabías que tu secretaria no usa ropa interior, Mili?. - polemizó la recién llegada, mirando con cruel diversión la puerta por donde había salido la mencionada. Miliardo tosió para aclararse la garganta nuevamente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante el irreverente comentario. - Me pregunto a quién le estará haciendo el favor... - añadió irónicamente, siendo más que clara para el hombre la insinuación implícita en la frase y la mirada elocuente de la Nijan.

_+ Más sonrojo +_

- ¡Ay, hombre!. No te me hagas el inocente, que conozco todas tus barbaridades... - argumentó la chica, tomando asiento como toda una dama frente al rubio, quién lucía encantador como de costumbre.

"Lobo... Solo hay que conocerte, ¡jojojojo!", pensó mientras lo miraba achicando los ojos. Lucía tan lindo con las mejillas ardiendo y las cejas rubias levemente fruncidas en un gesto de incomodidad disimulada.

Conocía muy bien a Miliardo... Mucho mejor que sus amigos cercanos. Esa fachada de hombre inquebrantable, orgulloso, sobrio y recto solo la ostentaba para cuestiones laborales. El Príncipe perfecto y caballeroso, sueño de todas las mujeres y algunos hombres, realmente no existía.

Pero Nijan hallaba más _entretenido_ al verdadero Miliardo.

- No me hago el inocente... - replicó quedamente el hombre, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa al contemplar la expresión de Nijan al ver a Noin salir de debajo del escritorio con expresión de pocos amigos. - Es que no estamos solos... - añadió, el rubio, señalando a Lucrezia y a punto de soltar la carcajada.

A la recién llegada se le abrieron los brillantes ojos como platos, para luego acompañar el gesto con una elevación en la comisura de sus labios formando su ya muy conocida sonrisa ladina.

- ¡Joder, niña, que eres inoportuna!. - la reprocha Noin de fingido mal humor mientras se ponía de pie. Luego miró al rubio bastante molesta, poniendo las manos sobre las caderas. - ¡Ya sabía que la golfa de tu secretaria te anda atrás!. ¡QUIERO QUE LA ECHES! . 

**Miliardo:** -.-U

- NO ME PONGAS ESA CARA, MILIARDO PEACECRAFT. HABLO MUY EN SERIO, ¿o es que planeabas sacarle provecho?. ¡Con razón la conservas a pesar de lo inútil que es!. - la mujer estaba que echaba humo.

Nijan recuperó su usual aplomo luego de procesar la sorpresa. Y es que a pesar del entorno en que se desempeñaba, de todas maneras sorprende ver a personas de apariencia tan sobria actuar de ese modo impúdico.

- Oye Noin, si te interesa ganarte un dinero extra... - le preguntó inocentemente. Pero el _nada _inocente sentido de la pregunta no pasó desapercibido, ya que Miliardo la estaba estrangulando con la mirada desde el otro lado del enorme escritorio antes de que pudiese finalizar su propuesta.

- ¡NI LO SUEÑES!. - la interrumpió.

Lucrezia y Nijan intercambiaron una mirada de soslayo. Les encantaba como el rubio celaba de manera enfermiza a su novia; cosa que aprovechaban al máximo entre las dos para sacarlo de sus casillas hasta hacerlo gritar desbocado.

Pero al final, la mejor parte se la llevaba Lucrezia, porque luego de la peleita provocada adrede, venía la reconciliación.

- Además... - añadió luego de respirar profundo para calmarse. - Si alguien administrará las habilidades orales de Lucrezia, seré ¡YO!.

- Vaya, si no se te nota lo egocentrista... - soltó por lo bajo Nijan, mirando distraídamente los alrededores.

- ¡Ay, mi amor!. ¬-¬ Eso piensas tú... - zumbó la hermosa mujer, tratando de molestarlo.

Y lo logró con suma facilidad.

- ¡¡¿¿QUE CARAJO ME QUIERES DECIR CON ESO, LUCREZIA! Ò.ó

Cuando se trataba de Noin, Miliardo no se controlaba. Hasta la actualidad no comprendía como había podido vivir teniéndola solo como amiga. Ciertamente fueron largos y numerosos años de los que Miliardo se arrepentía de haber desperdiciado en pos de su loco ideal y sus personalidades múltiples (Las cuales, gracias a las drogas ilegalmente adquiridas y administradas por Nijan, que a veces hacía de psiquiatra, ¿? habían desaparecido).

Pero Lucrezia se vengaba de los años de indiferencia haciéndolo pagar en la actualidad, enseñándole que la que llevaba los pantalones era ella y él lo aceptaba o se largaba (**N/A:** Esaaa!. Poder femeninoooooo!).

- ¡Que tu no mandas nada!. ¡Quien comanda la batuta soy yo, CARAJO!. ¡Y yo le hago mamadas a quien se me antoja! ¬´

- ¡¡¡ANTES TE MATO, me oíste Noin, TE MATOOOOOO! . 

Ups, mala señal.

Cuando Miliardo la llamaba por su apellido, significaba que las cosas estaban por ponerse feas. Pero Nijan no podía dejar que se mataran sin antes conseguir lo que había ido a buscar, (Y no era el show obsceno que le habían dado de cortesía).

- ¡En fin!. - exclamó la de ojos cobalto, alzando la voz para que la pareja en medio de su disputa la oyese. - Lamento mucho interrumpirlos en su trabajo... - exclamó con exagerado dramatismo - Tal vez desearían que volviese luego de que el señor Miliardo acabara en...

- ¡Bueno, bueno!. Ya es suficiente... - interrumpió el hombre, sonriendo por haber sido atrapados con las manos en la masa. (**N/A:** Eso tiene mas de un sentido 9.9). Pero se alegraba de que fuese Nijan la que los descubrió y no otra persona. Eso si habría sido una catástrofe.

- ¿Que te trae por aquí?. - le preguntó Lucrezia, ya mas seria y calmada. Los súbitos cambios de humor están a la orden del día cuando de estos personajes se trata. - ¿Tienes alguna oferta interesante?. - añadió bajando la voz con intriga y un fulgor muy familiar en sus bonitos ojos obscuros mientras se acercaba a la chica y se apoyaba sobre el escritorio, dejando a un resentido rubio del otro lado.

Nijan soltó una carcajada al ver los ojos anhelantes de la mujer.

- Bueno, en realidad tengo muchas ideas que tal vez quieran implementar, lo último en... Bueno, ya saben. Nijan siempre cuida de sus clientes. - añadió hinchándose de orgullo, como si de una gran empresaria se tratase.

- Si, no lo negamos. Mili y yo mejoramos mil veces nuestra vida sexual desde que te contratamos como Madama. - la chica se abrazó cariñosamente a su pareja, como si hacía tan solo unos segundos no hubiesen estado a punto de matarse. - ¿No es cierto, rubio hermoso de mi vida?.

**Nijan: **XD

**Zech:** -.-U

- Si, mi amor. El trío de la vez pasada estuvo alucinante. - concordó. Luego su rostro se iluminó. - Lo que me recuerda, debemos pasar por la farmacia de regreso a casa, mi angel.

**Nijan:** ?.?

- Y bueh... Me alegro que estén satisfechos... Pero en realidad lo que me trae aquí no son los negocios, sino algo personal.

- ¿De qué se trata?. - preguntó intrigado Miliardo.

- Bueno... Ya saben que no me gusta estar con vueltas... - dijo jugando tontamente con sus dedos. - Así que... - plantó cara a Miliardo, que la observaba con las cejas rubias arqueadas en clara muestra de su curiosidad. - ¡Tienes que detener a la amenaza rosada de tu hermana! o.ó Según tengo entendido, ha amenazado a Heero-kun para que deje a Duo-kun o de lo contrario denunciará mi negocio ilícito TwT - cascaditas de lágrimas rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

Lucrezia y Miliardo intercambiaron una mirada molesta al enterarse de la noticia, muy contrariados por las acciones de Relena. Realmente no se esperaban eso de ella, que siempre había sido una chica muy madura y comedida en cada aspecto de su vida. Incluso, si lo hubieran oído de otra persona se habrían ofendido y tomado el chisme como una calumnia. Pero tratándose de Nijan, no dudaban de la veracidad de la información.

La "invitada", que hacía tan solo instantes lloraba amargamente, cambió de expresión en milésimas de segundos. Súbitamente dejó el melodrama para mirar de manera elocuentemente a sus oyentes mientras les recordaba:

- Y no tengo que mencionar lo afectados que se verían mis clientes al tener que prescindir de mis maravillosos y altamente satisfactorios servicios si mi negocio es descubierto... ¿No?.

_+ ¡Glup+_

_- _¡Esa pequeña malcriada se ha vuelto loca! ¬´ - bramó Noin.- ¡Mira que planea dejarnos sin los servicios de madama de Nijan!. - Lucrezia caminó hasta su pareja y comenzó a zarandearlo tomándolo de las solapas del uniforme con cascaditas en los ojos, tal cual Nijan hacía unos instantes. - ¡Miliardo, haz algo, AHORA!. ¡No puedo volver a los consoladores de nuevo, no lo resistiría! TOT

- ¡¡QUE ESTÁS IMPLICANDO, LUCREZIA! ¬´

- ¡¡QUE TE ACARICIARÁS SOLO SI ES QUE POR CULPA DE TU HERMANA, NIJAN DEJA DE TRABAJAR PARA NOSOTROS!.- replicó con absoluta resolución la ama, plantando cara con firmeza a su novio y dejando MUY claro quién llevaba los pantalones en la relación (**N/A:** Quién llevaba los pantalones, los boxers, las botas... En fin, toda la indumentaria!).

Con todos esos gritos y berrinches, afortunadamente la oficina era a prueba de sonidos (**N/A:** Mmm... Para qué Mili habría querido eso?. Pervertido...)

El pobre hombre no tuvo mas opción que tragarse su orgullo. Después de todo, era su hermana la causante del disturbio y le correspondía a él, como el mayor, corregir su actitud.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en su sillón tomando aire con pesadez y frotándose las sienes.

- Lamento que Relena les esté causando problemas. - habló finalmente el rubio, luego de un prolongado silencio. Ahora lucía serio y sosegado, dejando entrever al hombre de política que todos conocían. - De verdad, estoy muy sorprendido. Pero ten por seguro que la situación será corregida lo antes posible... - le aseguró. Nijan asintió a sus palabras, muy convencida por la sinceridad que vislumbró en esos ojos claros. - ¡Justo después de que Lucrezia termine lo que empezó P - añadió cambiando rápidamente a una expresión sexopata.

_+ Las dos mujeres fueron a parar al suelo...+_

Tan pronto se recuperó, la mayor rodeó el escritorio y fue a sentarse al regazo de su novio para llenarlo de elogios como a él tanto le gustaba.

- ¡Mi amor, te amo!. - soltó risueña, para luego cubrir su rostro con fugaces besos en la frente, la nariz, las mejillas, los labios, la barbilla, el cuello... - ¡Sabía que lo resolverías como siempre lo resuelves todo!.

**(N/A:** Uy, como si le hiciese falta subir su ego. Si fuese mas grande, no cabría en el edificio...)

Miliardo, sin pudor ante la presencia de terceros (es que ya estaba acostumbrado) la tomó de la cintura para estrecharla con mas fuerza contra sí. El gemido ahogado de placer de la mujer como consecuencia de las ávidas caricias que proporcionaba ahora su novio, sirvió como señal para Nijan.

Si bien se sentía muy tentada a quedarse y hacer de espectadora (como en otras ocasiones, solo que esta vez lo haría GRATIS u.u Sip, a Mili le gusta hacerlo con público. **N/A: **A quién no?. Jojojojojo!). Pero lastimosamente tenía que ir al Sex Shop donde trabajaba y el cual tenía planes de comprar para hacer una cadena (ambiciosa y perversa!).

Sonrió satisfecha y se deslizó sigilosamente fuera de la oficina para dejar a la pareja seguir con lo que había interrumpido, escuchando los gemidos de ambos.

Entre besos fogosos y caricias febriles en medio de horas laborales permaneció un buen rato la pareja, hasta que la necesidad de aire se hizo inminente. Se separaron reacios, respirando agitadamente mientras se miraban intensamente a los ojos, felices de compartir esos momentos juntos.

- ¿Qué te parece si terminas lo que empezaste?. - le propuso el rubio con una sonrisa poco santa. La mujer le sonrió de la misma manera para luego acurrucarse en su pecho con aire infantil, acariciando con sus largos dedos el pecho musculoso.

- Me leíste la mente, mi vida. - susurró en tono seductor. Miliardo soltó un gruñido de satisfacción ante los estragos que producía la inocente caricia de su novia. - Pero...

- Pero, ¿qué?. - apremió el hombre, ansioso de proseguir con lo que se había interrumpido.

Lucrezia se incorporó súbitamente y tomó el teléfono para pasarle el auricular con una gran sonrisa, como quién está al mando de la situación.

- ¡Pero primero habla con Relena!.

- ¿Que rayos...? o.O ¡No menciones a mi hermana en momentos como éstos si no quieres quedar limitada a tu vibrador por meses! . ¡Casi lo matas!. - sentenció, refiriéndose a su "amigo",

- Ok, ok. Lo siento mi gordo hermoso... - le dio un tierno beso en los labios. - Pero como ya te dije, te acariciarás solo si por culpa de la malcriada nos quedamos sin la magnífica ayuda de Nijan. - hizo una pausa mientras a regañadientes el hombre tomaba el teléfono que su novia le extendía sin reducir un ápice de la sonrisa confiada que ostentaba.

- De acuerdo... ¡Pero ya agáchate! ¬O¬ - ordenó. Noin aplaudió satisfecha y le dio otro beso en los labios para volver a su ubicación primitiva bajo el escritorio.

- Gordo, ¿no crees que Nijan debería ser terapeuta sexual?. - le preguntó.

- Si, si... Lo que sea... - gruñó de mal humor por la condición impuesta por la mujer, mientras se comunicaba con su hermana para así salvar su más que REQUETE RECONTRA ARCHI HIPER activa vida sexual...

**oOo**

Duo estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala, viendo la tele con un meditativo Heero recostado sobre su pecho. Los dedos del trenzado se deslizaban por el cabello del otro en suaves caricias afectivas a las cuales Heero respondía entrecerrando los ojos, comenzando a dormitar.

- Heroooo... - lo llamó el trenzado con suavidad, dejando de cambiar los canales frenéticamente, cosa que en otras oportunidades volvía loco a su pareja.

- Hn... - fue la contestación apenas audible de interpelado. Duo continuó acariciándolo mientras lo miraba con ternura.

¿De verdad estabas enamorado de la loca de la Relela?. T.T - sacó a relucir el tema nuevamente.

Duo baka, - gruñó el otro, mirándolo a los ojos. - Ya te lo he dicho, fue mucho antes de lo nuestro... - sus ojos permanecieron clavados en los ojos amatistas prolongadamente, hundiéndose en ellos y meditando sobre lo profundo de sus sentimientos por el baka trenzado. - Pero ahora que sé lo que es realmente el amor, tengo que admitir que estaba confundido. - su mirada fue mas que elocuente, haciendo a Duo sonrojarse por lo directo que podía ser. - Antes de conocerte a ti y a los demás pilotos, estaba perdido y solo, Pero llegó Relena y me hizo sentir como si tuviese un hogar y alguien que me amase... - se interrumpió brevemente mientras rememoraba aquella época tan dolorosa y confusa, en la que vivía como máquina. - Debido a que me hizo sentir tan especial, siguiéndome a todos lados y preocupándose por mí, me convencí que debía amarla, porque si no lograba hacerlo, no lo lograría nunca... Hasta que llegaste y forzaste tu camino hacia mí, muy en contra de mi voluntad. - entrecerró los ojos como recriminándoselo de manera juguetona. Duo sonrió enternecido por la manera tan fluida con la que su pareja se estaba abriendo a él.

Heero, quiero que nos llevemos así siempre. - pidió sonriente, como consecuencia de la alegría que lo embargaba.

Siempre nos llevamos bien, Duo. Al menos desde que somos pareja. - Heero parpadeó desconcertado ante la petición del chico. Según él, su relación era magnífica.

Pero constató que podía estar errado al ver como Duo desviaba la mirada hacia un punto perdido en el techo, su sonrisa distorcionándose levemente.

¿O me equivoco, - interrogó, incitándolo a hablar.

El de ojos amatistas volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa no tan contenta como la anterior.

Desde que nos mudamos juntos, siento que nos hemos distanciado. Y luego sucedió lo de nuestro video porno, la fiesta de Nijan, tú que estabas molesto conmigo y... lo de Relena... - Heero reprimió una sonrisa ante el tono de evidente desagrado empleado por Duo al mencionar a su ex. - He llegado a sentir que te arrepentías de estar conmigo y mas tarde llegué a pensar que querías volver con Relena...

Eso NUNCA cruzó por mi cabeza... - lo interrumpió Heero en tono severo a la par que se reincorporaba, sentándose a lado de Duo. Éste lo miró con incertidumbre, temiendo haberlo hecho enfadar. - No le respondí cuando me hizo la propuesta porque no quería herirla con tantas negativas juntas. Pero óyeme, Duo... Ya no soy un niño confundido y perdido, y sé muy bien lo que siento, ya te lo dije. Y TE AMO A TI, sin lugar a dudas.

El trenzado sonrió y bajó la cabeza para ocultar el rubor que subió a sus mejillas. Mientras, Heero prosiguió, hallándose mucho más comunicativo que de costumbre.

Me arrepiento de muchas cosas... Me arrepiento de ser hermano de Nijan... - gruñó. - Me arrepiento de dejar que se mude con nosotros, me arrepiento de los inocentes que maté y el sufrimientos que causé. Me arrepiento de haberte lastimado y de haber sido tan cerrado... Pero la mejor decisión que tomé fue llevar nuestra relación al siguiente paso.

Hubo una prolongada pausa. Heero meditaba en todo lo dicho por Duo hacía instantes. Realmente no tenía idea de que sentía aquello. A veces le costaba ser empático y comunicativo, eran rasgos ausentes en él. Pero realmente creía que todo estaba bien y que Duo lo entendía.

- Lamento haberte hecho sentir mal con lo de la mudanza, pero pensé que comprendías que tenía mucho trabajo acumulado...

¡Así es!. - se apresuró a asegurar su amante, elevando los ojos (**N/A:** Esa palabra no me gusta usarla cuando hay una relación sentimental en la pareja debido a que fue muy prostituída y ahora se entiende otra cosa al decir "amante") - Pero... Es solo que a veces se siente bien oír que me quieres... ¡Ya sé que lo demuestras con actos!. Pero... No sé... ¿No me lo podrías recordar con palabras de vez en cuando?. - se lo pidió, muy avergonzado de soñar como una quinceañera dramática.

"Genial Duo, oficialmente te has convertido en un UKE TOTAL -.-U"

¿Te parece una vez a la semana, después del coito?. - sugirió Heero. Duo frunció el ceño viéndolo con enfado, pensando que se mofaba. Pero al mirar sus ojos, entendió que hablaba en serio. (Tan sutil como una bomba atómica el chico...)

¡¿El coito o el "te quiero"!. - se apresuró a aclarar, alarmado ante la sola idea de tener relaciones una puta vez por semana. ¡Los monaguillos cogían más que eso!.

El "te quiero", baka. - soltó un suspiro debido a lo despistado que era el chico.

Ok. Pero tú eliges el día... Y quiero que me sorprendas y me convenzas, sino...

Si, si... Sabes que soy buen mentiroso...

Antes de que Duo pudiese protestar, Heero lo calló ejerciendo presión sobre sus labios con los propios, conformando un tierno beso. Una significativa caricia.

Ya que estamos tan sinceros... ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?. - preguntó Heero, una vez que se hubieron separado para tomar aire. Duo se llevó una mano a la barbilla para hacer parecer que lo meditaba arduamente.

Odio a tu ex.

_¡¡OH!. ¡¡LA MAS MAGNIFICA DE TODAS LAS REVELACIONES!. _

_¡¡¡Y se oyó un coro celestial de trompetas y tambores!. Y los ángeles descendieron para ser testigos de tan insospechada afirmación..._ (Nótese el sarcasmo).

Si bien, aquello nunca lo había confesado abiertamente por orgullo, era bien sabido que Duo no sabía mentir, así que la revelación no resultaba taaaaaaaan asombrosa.

Ya me dí cuenta, eres pésimo para fingir. - rebatió Heero.

- ¿Ah, si?. Pues parece que te crees todos los gemidos que hago cuando eres seme...

_+ Mirada asesina de parte de Heero _+

No juegues con eso, baka, si no quieres lo mismo de anoche. - amenazó.

¿Y tú?. ¿No tienes algo que me quieras confesar, ahora que estamos de buenos términos, finalmente?. - inquirió, inclinándose seductoramente hacia él.

Mientras Duo lo abrazaba, Heero también fingió que lo meditaba arduamente.

Tu no me volviste gay. - largó de una, sin preámbulos. Duo pegó un salto, retrocediendo tres metros ante la noticia, con los ojos desorbitados.

¡¡¿¿QUÉ QUÉEEEEEE!. - su sorpresa sería igual de grande si Heero le hubiese anunciado que estaba embarazado. - ¡¡HEERO MALDITO YUY!. ¡¡Explícate ahora, maldición! ¬´

Heero hizo su mejor cara de tranquilidad para fundamentarse.

Que ya había follado a otros tíos antes que a ti, pues. - al ver la cara de "sujeto próximo a sufrir ataque caríaco" de Duo, añadió con una sonrisa maldosa, como quién no quiere la cosa. - Y otros tíos me follaron a mí...

Duo salió de su estado de estupefacción natural (es decir, sin ayuda de los "medicamentos" de Nijan) para bramar furioso, saltando sobre el sofá para zarandear a Heero de un lado a otro:

¡¡¡NADIE TE HA TOCADO NUNCA ANTES QUE YO, ¿me oyes, porque TE MATO, ¿Está claro, ¡¡¡¡¡TE MATOOOOOOOOO!. ¡¡Aaaarg!. . ¡¡¡Y mato al imbécil que te cogió, ¿¿entendido!. ¡¡YO TE HICE GAY!. ¡¡YO!.

Heero se sacó a un histérico Duo de encima para tirarlo al suelo, donde fue a dar de cabeza. Luego lo oyó lloriquear cosas como: "No es justo, me lo pervirtieron antes TwT".

Ya, venga, acuéstate de nuevo en el sofá como estábamos antes, que era tan bonito. - lo llamó sin mucha emoción en la voz, tratando de reprimir la risa al ver a Duo mirándolo con enfado y sospecha sobarse la cabeza.

Ok... - accedió a regañadientes, poniéndose de pie. - ¡Pero yo fui el primero! o.ó

Si, Duo. Fuiste el primero y el único u.u - mintió sin siquiera parpadear, logrando que el tranzado se sintiese mejor y volviesa a la posición inicial, acostado a lo largo del sofá con Heero descansando muy contento sobre su pecho.

Desde ahora me dirás todo lo que te moleste, Duo. - le dijo con seriedad antes de apoyar la cabeza sobre el firme pecho del trenzado, quién asintió en silencio y comenzó a acariciarlo nuevamente.

Tú también.

Hubo un prolongado silencio en el que Duo comenzó a hacer zapping nuevamente. Heero lo ignoraba, inmerso en sus cavilaciones, sonriendo con el ataque de celos de su baka.

Pero había algo que no salía de su cabeza.

Así que en honor a la reciente promesa hecha a su baka, Heero habló. Le reveló la extorsión de Relena y su negativa a la misma, la cual le había dado hacía unas pocas horas, cuando la chica lo llamó para marcar una cita.

- ¿Y estás preocupado por Nijan?. - le preguntó Duo mirándolo comprensivo cuando el de ojos cobalto terminó de relatarle los últimos hechos sin salir de su cómoda posición en el resguardo de los brazos de su oyente.

Duo tuvo la genial idea de pretender que no sabía nada sobre las irregularidades de su cuñada. No quería iniciar otra pelea con Heero ahora que habían recuperado la paz en su relación y se habían prometido comunicarse mejor. Si, si... Tarde o temprano la verdad de su complicidad saldría a la luz... Y era mejor tarde.

_+ Sonrisa malvada MUY BIEN disimulada +_

Al oír la pregunta, Heero apoyó el mentón sobre su pecho para poder mirarlo a los ojos mientras asentía quedamente. El ojivioleta solo atinó a estrecharlo con mas fuerza, dejando que un suspiro de impotencia escapara de sus labios.

- Imagino que se lo dijiste con tacto, ¿no? ¬¬ - su pregunta sonaba mas bien a reproche... y es que conocía muy bien el temperamento de Heero. Si bien no era abiertamente grosero, cuando lo incitaban, podía ser cruelmente sincero.

Y él había sido víctima de esa sinceridad numerosas veces, cuando se le lanzaba de lleno y Heero le respondía a secas "¡No soy marica, baka!". A lo que Duito le respondía inteligente y muy honestamente: "No te pido que lo seas... SOLO TE PIDO QUE TE QUEDES QUIETECITO MIENTRAS TE GARCHO"

- Claro que sí, baka ¬¬ - le contestó, mirándolo molesto. Una gota se deslizó por la frente del trenzado por haber roto la atmósfera romántica.

- Je, je. Lo siento... - unió sus labios a los del afectado en un suave beso como prueba de arrepentimiento. Cuando se separaron, Heero parecía indemnizado. - ¿Y que haremos con la loca de tu hermana?. No podemos permitir que vaya a prisión...

- Tienes razón... - concordó Heero, hablando con voz profunda. - Los convictos ya tienen suficiente padecimiento u.u

- ¡Hablo en serio!. Tiene suficiente fechorías como para pasar el resto de su poco productiva vida en prisión. - se mordió el labio inferior durante la pausa mientras meditaba en una solución. - ¿Y si la mandamos a una colonia?.

- Mi hermana no será una prófuga. - denegó Heero, arqueando las cejas.

- ¿Y por qué no?. Es lo único que le falta para completar su currículum... u.u

- ¬¬

En ese momento suena el teléfono. Duo estira el brazo para tomar el auricular y se encuentra con que era Quatre el que llamaba:

- _Llamé a casa y me dijeron que te volviste con Heero... _- le dijo el árabe. - _Me alegra mucho que todo se haya solucionado._

- Je, je. Gracias... Tenemos que agradecer a Heero por _obligarme _a reconciliarnos... - lanzó una mirada significativa al mencionado, que lo observaba con una sonrisa astuta y luego volvió a recostarse en el pecho del ojivioleta. - ¿Y cómo te va por allá?. - preguntó Duo, refiriéndose al asunto con Trowa.

Se oyeron las risitas de Quatre... Pero no eran debido a Duo, sino a _algo_ mas...

- ¿Q-man?. - llamó Duo desorientado y curioso ante la extraña actitud.

- _¡Ejem!. Lo siento Duo... Todo bien, gracias por preguntar... _(más risitas)_ Estate quieto... _(en tono de susurro)

**Duo: **?.?

- ¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada!. - se defendió el trenzado, sin entender ni jota de lo que sucedía. Heero levantó nuevamente la cabeza para mirarlo arqueando una ceja. Duo lo miró a su vez y se encogió de hombros.

- _Lo siento Duo, no era a tí... _(breve silencio). _No, por ahí no _(mas risas, solo que ahora se oyó un gemido de fondo).

Finalmente el trenzado comprendió lo que sucedía y sonrió de oreja a oreja, pateándose mentalmente por ser tan despistado.

- Je, je. Quatre, veo que estás ocupado... ¿Que te parece si hablamos cuando vuelvas?.

- _¿Mmm?. ¡Ah, sí!. _(Otro gemido de fondo. Mas risas). _Bueno, nada mas quería preguntarte si todo estaba bien y decirte que por aquí nos encontramos con Wufei y acordamos hacer una cena en mi casa dentro de unos días. ¡Au!. ¡No tan fuerte!. _- protestó. Duo ahogó la risa. - _Bueno, bueno, hablamos luego, adiós. _- soltó al apurón y cortaron.

Duo rió con ganas para luego tomar a Heero por las mejillas y besarlo apasionadamente al encontrarlo observándole de manera prejuiciosa. El beso se fue tornando cada vez mas ávido por parte del ojivioleta, que tenía ganas de seguir el ejemplo de Quatre. Aún estaba lejos de recuperarse de la violenta noche pasada con Heero, pero se aguantaría el dolor a cambio de tener sexo dulce y suave con él.

- Creí que te dolía todo. - señaló Heero sin aliento cuando se separaron, viendo las pupilas obscurecidas por el deseo del chico frente a él.

- Me aguanto si tú te aguantas... - susurró de manera provocativa, haciendo rodar a Heero hasta caer sobre la alfombra y ubicarse él encima para continuar besándolo. - Esta vez me toca.

- Mmm... De acuerdo. - sonrió el ex 01, antes de ser atacado nuevamente por un hambriento Duo que deslizaba sus manos por su contorno. - Pero tomémoslo con calma. - le pidió.

Duo se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos con una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¿Quieres decir que te forzó lo de anoche?. ¡Inepto!. - se abalanzó sobre él de nuevo para continuar con besos y mordiscos mientras gruñía: - Yo te daré algo para desear "tomarlo con calma".

**Continuará...**

La actuación de Duo como seme está dedicada a Shanty por su crítica tan acertada! n.n Dime si te gustó!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas de la autora: **Aquí el último cap!. Espero que sea de su agrado, gente!. Temo que se me fue un poco la mano al seguir las ideas perversas y disparatadas de mi cabezota, pero bueh!. No me linchen por el final!.

Aquí hacen una breve aparición Wufei y family, para todos los que preguntaron por ellos!. Y también Relena...Y no, lamento informarles que no muere... Le pasa algo mucho PEOR. Ya serán ustedes los jueces.

Habrá un SUTIL lime con Quatre y Trowa como protagonistas. (Miren que resalto el SUTIL para que después no me quieran apalear por dejarlas con las ganas). Dedicado a SHANTY por su sugerencia que me cayó como anillo al dedo (tus deseos son órdenes!).

A los fans de Relena: espero no se molestan por el papel que desempeña en este cap. Lo hago solo para satirizar y además, le he jugado bastante a todos los personajes. No sería justo que ella se salvase, ne?. Mi intención es meramente cómica, no pretendo ofender a nadie. Si no creen soportarlo, ya saben n.n No me demanden, soy una pela gato cualquiera.

A las NO fans de Relena: (léase: los que la quieren ver muerta, ahorcada y sepultada) Ya están advertidos que Relena hace una aparición relevante en este cap. Así que si no creen soportarlo, ya saben n.n No me responsabilizo por traumas.

Pido disculpas a las personas que no agradecí en el cap anterior por sus reviews en "Dame Vida" y "Secuestro Improvisado". Pasa que subí el cap antes de ver de nuevo los review mas recientes. Pero muchas gracias por leer las cosas que escribo y dejar review en cada fic!.

Y muchísimas gracias a las personas que leyeron el fic hasta aquí, a los que dejaron review y a los que dejaron varios reviews n.n (ustedes saben quienes son, niñas divinas. Gracias miles) SIN LA COLABORACIÓN DE TODOS USTEDES y sus palabras de aliento no habría terminado este disparate, porque me inspiraba en base a sus críticas y a los aspectos que me resaltaban.

También, durante el tiempo que lo escribí, conocí personas maravillosas y estoy feliz por eso. Desearía conocerlas a todas y poder retribuirles el favor TwT

Forfirith.-Greenleaf: Hola niña linda!. Veo que te gusta mucho la pareja de TrowaxQuatre, por eso, pensando en ti, puse algo... Y gracias por las palabras de aliento!. No te preocupes, por eso, Nad tiene la piel gruesa para soportar críticas!. Ah!. Quería decirles que cada vez que recibo un comentario busco la bio del remitente para conocerlo mejor n.n (Sip, LOS CONOZCO A TODOS!. Muajajajajaja!). Y en uno de mis viajes de reconocimiento, en tu bio vi que estaba un fic de Grav BUENISIMO que leí hace un tiempo y me encantó!. Te dejé un review en el momento, pero quería pedirte que hagas otro de Grav (me encanta!), porque el que leí te salió genial. Sobre todo porque Shu no es torturado como siempre... El tema estuvo original, Yuki sufrió un poco por Shu y mantuviste la personalidad de los personajes, que es lo mas difícil. Un besote hermosa!. Fue un placer conocerte y espero que escribas algo así te leo!.

Yaeko: YAEKOOOOOO! . Ja, ja, ja. Ya te dije que no me cagues las ideas!. Maldición!. Casi me adivinas el final una vez más, y eso que ya lo cambié porque la vez anterior también lo adivinaste!. Ja, ja, ja. Tenemos la misma cabeza perversa, de verdad. Ya asusta o.o Te imaginas si nos juntamos tú, yo y mi sis Juny Tao (O Sammy Tao)?. Que se cuide el mundo! xD En cuanto a la EDY (Ejécito Defensor del Yaoi), los únicos requisitos son: que te guste el yaoi y ser mente abierta n.n Ya estás anotada!. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!. Me fueron de gran inspiración (y tortura, porque tuve que cambiar el final o.ó). Así con todo, se te quiere muxo:)

Aru-chan: Otro lemon! (Nadesiko espantada). Pero aquél me llevó una vida hacer TwT. Pero no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te gustara. Me sentí toda volada de felicidad cuando me lo pediste, y con mil gustos te lo envié, nerviosa, esperando tu opinión. Fue mi primer lemon!. Antes solo había hecho lime... Pero en este capi habrá alguito entre Quatre y Trowa (Q-man será seme 0 ... O.O Llegó el fin del mundo!). No será la gran cosa, así que no esperes muxo de mis deditos agotados. Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí!. Y gracias por cada review!.

Xin the goddess of the death: WAAAA! °-° Resucitaste!. Menos mal que estás bien, ya se te extrañaba!. Sobre todo porque quería tener la oportunidad de presionarte para que actualices "Juegos del Destino" (que ja de uta soy, je, je). Ya quiero que pase algo entre Duito y Heero o.o Oie... Pero si pasa algo... No sería abuso de autoridad?. Pus, por eso de que Heero es celador, ja, ja. Y veo que usamos la misma droga inspiraciones: el café. No te preguntaste por qué este fic es tan diferente a "Dame Vida"? o.o Bueno, como lo ordenaste, acá rapidito actualicé. Y tienes razón, Ni se salva, pero o sale impune xD Ya verás a lo que me refiero!. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo desde el inicio!. Cada comentario tuyo fue de ayuda para sacar el fic!.

Jotaru Ryoko Yui:  Cuando subí "Dame Vida" no estaba segura si sería bien recibido por su carácter dramático (aunque también dudé muxo al subir "La hermana de Heero" por tener un personaje femenino inventado). Pero me diste un gran alivio cuando leí tu review inmediato diciendo cuánto te gustó!. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por leer mis fics!. Ah!. Y también descubrí en tu bio "Dreams come true", está muy bueno!. Derrama mieles, justo como me gusta!. Ya te lo dije, no?.

Dante-sama: Hola! o.O Que no habías dejado de leer el fic?. Bueno, te contestaría a tu mail como pediste, pero sinceramente tengo miedo . Te noto muy agresiva hacia mi persona considerando que nunca hice nada para ofenderte. Tienes toda la razón: Tienes la libertad de decir que escribo mal y que no te gusta. Eso no me molesta en absoluto (estoy acostumbrada a recibir porrazos, mi madre estaba en el ejército ToT). Lo que molesta es la manera en que lo dices. Al menos yo he dejado muchas críticas negativas y nunca lo hice con la rudeza y rabia que lo hiciste tú. Y aún no entiendo por qué a tus 28 años y siendo psiquiatra, dejas que un fic de una niña inmadura te afecte, siendo que hay millones de otros fics para leer. Así, habían muchos puntos en tu review que comprendo lo que tratas de decir, pero nada mas no estoy de acuerdo y tú solo pareces interesada en ofenderme, y así es imposible llegar a un entendimiento; por eso no me molesto en explicar mis razones o mandarte un mail. Pero no estoy molesta ni nada, comprendo perfectamente tus motivos. Gracias por dejar review!. (Aunque sea para reputear y descargarte ¬w¬) Ah!. Y mis "amigas" te mandan saludos xD

Juana de Arco: ¿No deberíamos decirle a la señorita Nadesiko que solo existimos en su imaginación?

Napoleón: No, déjala. Pobre... Dante-sama ya le dijo que no tiene amigos y no le creyó.

Cleopatra: Ya, de verdad. Nadesiko necesita conseguirse amigos de verdad o.o No una manga de personajes históricos muertos que habitan en lo más recóndito de su mal encaminada imaginación u.u

Juana de Arco y Napoleón: (asienten enfáticamente con la cabeza).

Shanty: Hola!. Que bueeeeeno que te gustó la actuación seme de Duo. Yo? Graciosa? (Nadesiko se sonroja) Pus la verdad que no, soy mas bien sarcástica con algo de pervertida 9.9 Me caracterizo por tener un intenso humor negro xD No sabes lo bien que me cae tu sugerencia!. Aunque no llegará el lemon por cuestiones de espacio :( Y ya sabes, estará dedicada a ti!. Creo que eres la última en enterarte, puesto que ya se lo dije a todas las que estaban antes que tu, je, je. Ejem!. Gomen u.u

Pampers KND: Waw O.o I feel dizzy xD But you´re right, at least here, blonds are aire heads, ja, ja. Sorry... no 1x2x5 here!. And Relena won´t die, but will soffer as well!

**Manita linda, tus reviews nunca respondo porque siempre te digo lo agradecida que estoy contigo por ser mi manis!. Te quiero un montonazo y gracias por ser tan linda con tu desequilibrada onne-san**

**"La cuñada de Duo"**

By Nadesiko Takase

**Capítulo ocho:**

**"Un reencuentro y desenlace feliz"**

Había pasado una semana desde los acontecimientos desagradables por los que pasaron nuestros protagonistas (**N/A: **Osease: La amenaza de Relena y el rape... Aunque ese no fue taaaaan "desagradable" 9.9).

La situación se hallaba tranquila y nuestra pareja (Heero y Duo) se encontraban viviendo uno de los mejores momentos en su relación. Los inconvenientes por los que habían pasado les había fortalecido aún más e incrementó su afianzamiento en la relación.

Heero intuía que debía agradecer a Nijan el hecho de que Relena no fuese a la policía como había amenazado... Pero luego de meditarlo mejor: "¡Qué agradecer ni que carajo! ù.´u ¡Si fue por su culpa que todo empezó!". Y la situación permaneció tácita. Nijan nunca mencionó si tuvo algo que ver con la resolución del problema y Heero se hacía el baka.

Había anochecido y se preparaban para asistir a una cena en la mansión Raberba Winner, organizada por Quatre con el motivo del anuncio de su compromiso con Trowa, y para el efecto se reunirían los cinco ex pilotos, luego de varios meses de separación.

- Duo, ¿apagaste la luz?.

La pareja se hallaba en el auto, con Heero listo para arrancar tan pronto constatara que todo estaba en orden. Observaba al chico sentado a su lado, que mantenía la vista al frente, tratando de recordar si había cumplido con el pedido que su novio le había hecho antes de salir de la casa.

- Sí, Heero. - replicó con suma obediencia Duo, cual alumno aplicado con un severo caso de enamoramiento por su maestro.

¿Cerraste la puerta?. - volvió a preguntar, no dándose por satisfecho. Y es que había tenido suficiente con la oportunidad en que juntos, Duo y Nijan, incendiaron la piscina.

¿¿¡¡Cómo rayos haces para incendiar una piscina?. De seguro le pusieron mucho empeño...

- Sí, Heero. - contestó en el mismo tono de niño bueno, sonriendo ampliamente ante la desconfianza de su pareja.

- ¿Tienes el vino?. - Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo: Parecería que sería la primera vez que saldrían sin mayores complicaciones.

- Sí, Heero. - constató, elevando la botella de un finísimo e igualmente costoso vino para enseñársela.

- ¿Trajiste a Nijan?.

- o.o

- u.uU Bueno, no importa... - soltó con un leve encogimiento de hombros para poner el auto en marcha y alejarse de la casa.

**oOo**

Los viejos amigos reunidos pasaron una velada agradable entre intercambios de noticias, anécdotas y los últimos acontecimientos relevantes, sin omitir ningún detalle. Parecía que habían estado separados por tan solo unos días en lugar de meses.

La feliz pareja de comprometidos hablaba de sus planes de vivir juntos y sobre la búsqueda de una casa que complaciera las expectativas de ambos. Hablaron de los barrios que visitaron en busca de la susodicha, la mobiliaria, la escuela para los niños que planeaban tener, (**N/A:** ¿? Quatre alquilará un útero xD), etc.

- Nunca me tragué eso de que ustedes eran solo "buenos" amigos... - zumbó un mordaz Wufei, mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados mientras recordaba la época en la que los cinco vivían juntos. - Ustedes dos se la pasaban desapareciendo...

Quatre, blanco como era, se sonrojó hasta las orejas por el comentario. Sobre todo por la presencia de Sally (quién tenía su cuota de perversión también. Recuerdan las horas "extras" que hacía trabajar al chino?.) Trowa apretó los labios, disimulando una sonrisa ante la agradable sensación que le provocaba el recuerdo de aquellos tiempos... Y las caricias indiscretas de Quatre por debajo de la mesa. Ciertamente se había vuelto muy osado su pequeño.

Wufei asistió a la cena con su ama y señora xD, Sally. La mujer lucía mucho mas bonita ahora que estaba casada. Al parecer, la completa y absoluta soberanía sobre su marido le sentaba bien. Y aunque Wufei jurase y re jurase que él lleva los pantalones... Bueno, solo digamos que entonces, Sally lleva sus calzoncillos.

Para espanto de un pacífico y amante del silencio, como lo era Trowa, la bella pareja de casados no asistió sola: Se llevaron a sus respectivos demonios, ¡ejém, es decir, a sus críos del infierno, ¡Es decir, a sus dos hermosos hijos.

"Como si no fuese suficiente con todos los sobrinos del demonio que me cargo al casarme con Quatre ToT", pensó todo compungido cuando la hija de Wufei y Sally, Kirei, se encontró con la manada de sobrinos de Quatre y juntos comenzaron a apoderarse de la casa, dejando a los adultos el dominio del comedor.

Kirei, como era la predilecta del padre, tenía una actitud algo prepotente y la capacidad destructiva del Gundam Sheng Long a pesar de su tamaño diminuto. Shino, el menor y apenas un bebé, permanecía quieto en el regazo de su madre, a diferencia de su atosigadora hermana mayor que correteaba con los infinitos sobrinos del dueño de casa. Lo que asustaba un poco a los demás pilotos no era la quietud y pasividad del niño, sino la mirada adulta y seria que tenía en sus ojitos rasgados. La misma mirada de su padre.

- Ay, Dios... - masculló un Duo sorprendido al mirar al niño. - Wufei, juro que tu hijo me está asesinando con la mirada...

- Debe ser... Dudo mucho que sea inmune a tus huevadas, es apenas un crío u.u - soltó el orgulloso padre, en son de broma.

Para desgracia de un tradicionalista Wufei, ambos hijos habían sido nombrados con nombres de origen japonés. Pero ganó una batalla en la selección del nombre del varón. Quería un nombre que indicara fortaleza y firmeza: Shino significa "tronco de bambú" -.-U

- ¡AAAHHHH!. ¡Ya, Wufei!. ¡Dile que deje de mirarme de esa manera! . - protestó un alterado trenzado, comenzando a sentirse profundamente perturbado bajo aquella mirada madura de un crío que aún olía a placenta.

- ¡Cállate Duo!. - le espetó Heero, rodando los ojos con irritación, pues el trenzado le estaba incrustando las uñas en el hombro. - No le puedes tener miedo a un espermatozoide...

- ¡Mi hijo no es un espermatozoide!. - saltó un indignado Wufei. Sally trataba de contener la carcajada, mirando a otro lado para que su esposo no la pillara. - Es un honorable guerrero Chang.

- Es un poroto u.u

- Grrrr... ¬w¬

En eso hizo su aparición nuevamente Kirei, que corrió hasta donde se encontraban los adultos conversando. Wufei, orgulloso, abrió los brazos para recibirla, seguro de que su hija corría con tal entusiasmo hacia él. Pero para su vergüenza, la niña pasó corriendo por su lado y se lanzó sobre Duo para cubrirle de besos infantiles la mejilla.

- ¡¡¡TIO DUO! n.n

La niña había armado un tremendo escándalo cuando lo vio llegar hasta que finalmente su madre la convenció de que fuese a jugar con los demás niños.

Craso error. Ahora que Kirei había hallado seguidores, su capacidad destructiva se había expandido. Se oían varios ruidos fuertes y sonidos de objetos romperse.

Sally y Wufei se miraban inquietos para luego ver a Quatre, el dueño de casa. Pero el chico estaba de lo más sonriente y feliz de tener más niños cerca y no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo los destrozos.

La niña recién llegada abrazaba con fuerzas al trenzado, convencida de que era SU novio, y solo SUYO. Heero miraba divertido la escena en que Kirei se sentaba en el regazo del trenzado y se agarraba de su cuello con fuerzas hasta dejarlo sin aire.

¡Te quiero! n.n

Tanto afecto se debía a que Duo había cargado con Kirei la mayor parte de sus primeros años de vida, convirtiéndose así en su tío favorito y en el objetivo de su primer amor platónico infantil (para ira y desesperación de Wufei).

La vida del chino pareció solucionarse cuando Duo y Heero comenzaron a tener una relación (si se podía llamar así a lo que "hacían" noche y día), para mas tarde irse a vivir juntos.

- Kirei... Yo también te quiero... Pero no puedo respirar, je, je. - hablaba entrecortado un igualmente divertido Duo, que le encantaban los niños. Sobre todo Kirei, que había sido la primera en llegar.

- ¡Kirei!. _¡Tzan tzu! _(Quieta)- le ordenó con voz autoritaria un receloso Wufei, quien había hecho jurar a Maxwell no acercarse NUNCA a su hija. Pero ahora que era gay... Tendría que cuidar a Shino de sus garras o.o Después de todo, había pervertido hasta al soldado perfecto.

La niña liberó a su tío del agarre y miró a su padre desafiante mezclado con algo de vacilación disimulada. A pesar de ser la predilecta, su padre era bastante rígido cuando era hora de serlo.

- _¡Chien tzai! _(¡Ahora!)

Ante el inminente tono imperante del "hombre de la casa" (pero solo en teoría), Kirei no vio otra salida que la de obedecer. Soltó un quejido y soltó a Duo para sentarse entre éste y Heero, quién trataba de reprimir la risa ante el tierno enamoramiento de su sobrina por su novio.

Wufei, ¡estás celoso!. - le canturreó en voz baja su esposa, muy divertida por la situación. Desde que nació Kirei, su marido se había convertido en un padre sobreprotector para fortuna y desgracia de la niña.

¡Silencio, onna!. No estoy celoso... Y no molestes. - replicó un contrariado Wufei, sin apartar los ojos centelleantes de Duo, quién hablaba muy entretenidamente con Trowa y Quatre mientras Heero oía y asentía.

Sally solo se atuvo a sonreír con ganas y mecer a Shino en brazos, que comenzaba a quedarse dormido a pesar del alboroto. Por el rabillo del ojos el chino percibió la sonrisa conspiradora, irritándolo de sobre manera.

¡Por qué rayos sonríes, ¿eh!.

Nada, nada 9.9

Onna conspiradora ¬¬ - refunfuñó por lo bajo, asesinándola con la mirada.

Cállate o pongo arsénico en tu chá ¬¬

Mientras, la niña detonante de tal discusión permanecía en silencio y quieta como había ordenado su padre, pero no dejaba de mirar encantada y sin disimulo a su tío trenzado, que de vez en cuando le guiñaba el ojo y le acariciaba la cabeza.

¿Dónde está Nijan?. - inquirió Sally, dando momentáneamente por zanjada la breve pugna. Más tarde le enseñaría a su neurótico marido quién mandaba, y se aseguraría de que ya no lo volviese a olvidar...

_+ Sonrisa siniestra +_

Los presentes no repararon en semejante gesto, solo Wuwu, que comprendió lo que le esperaba al legar a casa.

"No puedo creer que yo la engañé para que se case conmigo... ¡¡ESTOY TAAAAAAAAAN ARREPENTIDOOOOOO!"

- No tengo idea. - replicó Heero a la pregunta formulada por la mujer. - La vi salir esta tarde, pero no ha regresado.

- Me pregunto donde estará... - murmuró pensativo Duo.

_Veamos que pasó con la loca:_

**Esa tarde...**

Nijan tocó el timbre del penthouse en donde vivía la Vice Ministra de Relaciones Exteriores. Al instante le abrió un hombre fornido con cara de piedra, vestido con un traje negro y un intercomunicador en la oreja. Nijan enarcó una ceja ante la peculiar visión que conformaba el guardaespaldas de la mujer.

"Debo conseguirme uno de esos...", pensó (**N/A: **¡Se refería al intercomunicador!. Perversos ¬w¬)

- Busco a la señorita Relela, ¡digo, Relena Darlian. - "¡Uf! u.u Lo que es la costumbre..."

El hombre se hizo a un lado con ademanes de invitarla a pasar. Nijan ingresó a la fastuosa localidad de exquisito gusto que conformaba la vivienda de la Ministra, sintiendo que acababa de ingresar a un mundo de conejillos rosas y algodones de azúcar. Es decir... Todo era... ¡ROSA!. Nijan casi se cae de espaldas.

El hombre le pidió que la aguardara unos instantes y desapareció tras una puerta, dejando a Nijan hurgar en todo el piso con sus ojitos de ex ladrona semi corregida xD (**N/A: **Y es que se sentía muy tentada a meterle manos a algunas cosillas de aspecto costoso). El ambiente estaba decorado con gran feminidad, y, excluyendo el excesivo tono rosa pálido por todos lados, el hogar lucía bastante sobrio.

Todo allí dentro era de un gusto finísimo, elegido con suma cautela y minuciosidad. El penthouse sencillamente era enorme, y, además, tenía una piscina que la recién llegada alcanzaba a ver tras unas puertas de vidrio de elegantísimas cortinas rosadas.

"Rosado... ¡Duh!. Que sorpresa...¬o¬ o.o Pero se pueden hacer geniales fiestas aquí..."

_+ Sonrisa complotadora +_

No había una sola cosa en aquel magnífico hogar que discordara con la conspicua mujer.

"Y con todo este gusto fino... Se fue a fijar en un Yuy XD ¡Pobre!. Está pior que Mili y su gusto por..."

- ¿Nijan?. - el timbre inconfundible de voz de la rubia llegó a los oídos de invitada no deseada, que soltó un respingo de sobresalto al pensar que la dueña de casa la atrapó con los ojitos fijos en un cenicero de plata. - ¡Pensé que Otto se había equivocado!. ¿Qué haces aquí?. - la recibió de muy buen grado la mujer, que lucía un traje ejecutivo... Rosa. Pero muy elegante. Su maquillaje era sutil, como el de una dama, y el rubio y sedoso cabello recogido.

Nijan sonrió mentalmente al recordar el look tan bohemio que lucía: unas botas negras, unos vaqueros de cadera desgastados, un cinto de tachas, una musculosa blanca y su largo cabello castaño cayendo voluminoso y revoltoso por sus hombros. Su maquillaje, como siempre, conformaba el eterno rímel negro corrido en los ojos, resultado de incontables noches de farra sin posterior uso de desmaquillante. Y nada más.

- ¡Cualquiera diría que no te alegras de verme!. - bromeó Nijan, casi segura que la Ministra deseaba verla bajo un camión transganado (**N/A: **De esos que llevan a las vaquitas al matadero para que les corten el cuello y se desangren TwT). - Por cierto, ¿te gusta mucho el rosa?. Porque tu casa no me brinda una clara idea...

Relena rió abiertamente, causando el parpadeo desconcertado por parte de Nijan. No recordaba a la rubia tan accesible y afable. Bueno, nunca había sido grosera, pero tenía esos aires de "Mírame y no me toques porque soy una linda Princesita perdida de un Reino devastado" que a Nijan le ponía los pelos de punta.

- Si, me gusta el rosa. Y tenía una limosina rosada y mis criadas debían vestir de rosa también, si quieres saber. - siguió el juego, indicándole que tomara asiento en un sofá... ROSA. - Disculpa el recibimiento, es que me tomaste por sorpresa. Comprenderás que nunca fuimos personas afines... - comenzó a hablar, tomando asiento frente a Nijan.

- Si, comprendo. - replicó la aludida, haciendo gala de los modales que le habían inculcado a la fuerza las monjas del hogar donde vivió unos meses siendo niña.

"A ver Nijan, piernas cerradas (eso es raro en tí), no gesticules, no eleves la voz, no digas groserías... O.O ¡Puta!. Eso ya es imposible . ¡Al infierno con las monjas!."

Relena ofreció a continuación algo de tomar. _Mesuradamente_, Nijan pidió un vaso de Jin a plena tarde (borraxa ¬¬). La anfitriona parpadeó un par de veces pensando que bromeaba, para luego sonreír benevolente y pedir a la sirvienta que trajese lo pedido y una jarra de agua con otras chucherías para comer (**N/A: **Disculpas, no estoy familiarizada con esto de ser anfitriona. Si alguien viene a casa, debe traer su propia comida porque NO convido la MIA + _Nadesiko al estilo Gollum_ + My... My own... My precious...)

Luego de que se sirviera todo lo que se debía servir y se hablaran de todas las tonterías corteses que debían hablarse por educación, Nijan sacó a relucir el tema que la llevó ahí en primer lugar.

Relena... Vengo porque estoy enterada de problema que hubo con Heero. - habló con tacto, mirando seriamente a la mujer frente a ella que parecía no comprender. Nijan frunció levemente el ceño con incomodidad creyendo que Relena le quería ver la cara de tonta. - ¡Que trataste de venderme a la piche policía de mierda, pue! ¬..¬ - largó de una, buscando ser lo mas clara posible.

"Nijan no tiene cara de tonta... De sexópata, drogadicta y mal viviente puede ser... Pero NO tonta ù.´u"

El rostro de la rubia se iluminó por unos instantes en que emitió una exclamación, haciendo ver que recordaba _vagamente _algo relacionado con aquello. Luego sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y bajó un poco la cabeza.

- ¿Ah, si?.

- Si o.ó

- Lamento mucho aquello... yo solo...

Eres una loca amante de gays que no se rinde ante nada y que para el colmo, tiene un extraño fetiche con el rosa, ¿verdad?. - completó acentuando su fruncimiento de cejas e inflando los cachetes.

Relena alzó la cabeza y la miró entre incrédula y desconcertada.

Nijan vió sus claros ojos temblar para luego aguarse y dejar escapar una solitaria lágrima por su mejilla.

- Lo siento, no sé en qué estaba pensando. - se disculpó con voz llorosa, secándose elegantemente la lágrima con los dedos. - Tienes toda la razón de estar enfadada. Es que... Cuando se trata de Heero... No sé lo que me pasa. Hago cosas absurdas y ridículas que nunca antes hice ni haría en condiciones normales... - hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire y erguirse en su asiento, recuperando rápidamente la compostura. Sus ojos claros se clavaron en los cobalto de Nijan, que a esas alturas, no sabía que pensar. - ¿Nunca cometiste estupideces por un hombre que sabes no te quiere?. - le preguntó.

Nijan hizo un simpático mohín. Arrugó la nariz y entrompó los labios mientras pensaba arduamente. Cualquier trabajo mental era para ella carga pesada; con todas sus neuronas muertas y demás (**N/A:** Digan NO a las drogas niños y niñas!)(**N/A2:** Que caradura soy P)

- Por un hombre no... Pero sí por un montón de demás cosas que ni te imaginas. - sonrió tontamente llevándose una mano a la nuca, recordando la vez que se hizo bailarina stipper, o cuando trabajó en Hutters, o cuando convirtió la casa de Heero en prostíbulo, o cuando quemó con Duo la piscina, o cuando puso en internet el video privado de su hermano con su novio, o cuando metió la mano en el triturador de basura, o cuando...

_La lista era infinita._

Los ojos de Relena se abrieron mucho súbitamente, dejándolos fijos en la chica, como reparando en algún detalle que hasta el momento pasó desapercibido. Se levantó de su lugar y tomó asiento a lado de Nijan, que la miraba intrigada por ese comportamiento inusitado.

Cuando se trata de Heero, me pasa todo el tiempo... Hago las mayores estupideces. - repitió vehemente, muy consciente de sus actos pasados. - En la guerra lo seguí por todos lados, convencida de que al menos sentía algo por mí. - hizo una pausa para sonreír ensoñadoramente. - Es que yo era tan joven... Y apareció él, con todo su porte de chico malo y revoltoso, con su cabello rebelde y sus sexys ojos cobalto... Sencillamente me daban ganas de encerrarlo en mi cuarto y no dejarlo salir nunca

+ _Ríos de baba_ +

+ _Mirada de espanto por parte de Nijan_ +

Al oír aquello, la hermana del susodicho casi cae del sofá. Por fortuna se sostuvo del apoya brazo y recuperó el equilibrio perdido, acomodándose como si nada de nuevo en su lugar, retorciéndose internamente:

"¡Guacala!. ¿Heero sexy?. Creo que me acabo de volver frígida . "

Se irguió de nuevo para ver a la mujer con un brillo en los ojos que supo reconocer al instante: era la típica mirada que tenían sus clientes. Y en Relena, ahí tan cerca de ella, no le agradaba NADITA.

- Tu hermano tiene un no sé qué que vuelve a las mujeres locas... - le dijo, acercándose mas a ella. Instintivamente, Nijan retrocedió otro tanto haciéndose la desentendida.

- No solo a las mujeres... - habló temerosa por su integridad física ante la cercanía casi invasora de Relena. - A los hombres y a los caninos también vuelve locos... - añadió, recordando a Duo (que era del sexo masculino... SUPUESTAMENTE)... Y Hee-chan (su perro bull dog) que constantemente se "montaba" a la pierna de su hermano.

- ¡Ay!. Es que... Heero... Heero es... UN DIOS -

+ _Insertar estrellitas en los ojos de la Ministra _+

+ ¡_PLAS+_

_+ ¡PLAS!_ +

Nijan se autoprovee de un par de cachetadas para asegurarse de que no está volada y alucinando. O al menos, dormida en el porche y soñando boludeces.

Esta vez no pudo ser salvada por la acción de soporte del apoyabrazo y cayó estrepitosamente y sin remedio al suelo, víctima del asombro. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se sentó en el mismo sofá, pero un poco mas lejos de la mujer que hacía despliegue de un comportamiento algo bizarro.

Pero Relena no pareció percatarse del pequeño accidente de su invitada, pues estaba con ojitos brillantes y manitas juntas hablando de las mil maravillas de Heero Yuy: Símbolo sexual y Dios Universal del puto mundo.

- ... y la manera en que me dice que deje de llamarlo a media noche, o cuando me dice que deje de espiarlo con lentes infrarrojos desde un árbol... ¡¡KYYYYYYAAAA! 0 - se sonroja y patalea como colegiala enamorada, provocando el pánico en Nijan, que ya no entendía que carajo pasaba.

Er... Etto... ¿Relena?. - evocó temerosa.

Pero ni modo. La rubia estaba sumida en sus fantasías morbosas:

- ¡No sabes lo afortunada que eres por poder vivir bajo el mismo techo con él!. - continuó como si nada, cada vez mas entusiasmada con la _perfecta perfección_ que constituía el hermano de Nijan. - Yo me tengo que conformar con revisar su basura para poder obtener alguna cosa que me haga sentir cerca de él, como cuando éramos novios... - confesó, acercándose de nueva cuenta a una Nijan desesperada por mantener la distancia por si acaso la loca era peligrosa XD

"¡Kya!. ¡Con razón Heero cortó con ella!. Está OBSESIONADA!", pensó aterrada, agazapándose contra el respaldo del sofá ya que había llegado al borde del mueble y no tenía a donde ir más que al suelo. Y éste estaba muy duro y frío, así que no constituía una opción.

Relena no cesaba en sus avances. Cada vez se hallaba mas cerca de Nijan.

- Fui tan feliz con Hee-chan cuando fuimos novios... Recuerdo que hasta hice un retrato por computadora de como se verían nuestros hijos y se la enseñé...

Clavó los ojos nuevamente en la invitada con profundidad, dejando ver una mirada...

_Perturbadora... _

Por unos instantes, la chica se paralizó ante el súbito silencio implantado por una Relena algo extraña, que nuevamente parecía reparar en algo. La Ministra achicó los ojos, mirándola escrutadora para luego acercar su rostro paulatinamente al de la otra mujer hasta estar a unos centímetros de distancia.

- ¿Sabes?.- preguntó con voz suave que contrastaba con el tono chillón y conmocionado con el que había estado relatando su vida hacía momentos. - Tú eres la viva imagen de tu hermano...

+ _¡¡¡GLUP! _+

"Ay, mamá (o).(o)"

Nijan se puso rápidamente de pie para poner distancia entre ella y Relena, que ahora hacía gala de una mirada, además de perturbadora, INQUIETANTE y PREOCUPANTE.

- ¡Hasta me miras de la misma manera que él!. - constató emocionada, poniéndose de pie para ir junto a Nijan, que estaba agazapada contra la pared y una mueca de horror en los labios.

Eso es porque estás loca, Rellenita. - replicó con serenidad, pasando saliva con dificultad. La mueca de susto en su boca y la expresión de padecimiento en sus ojos profundos constituían todo un show digno de ser visto...

La Madama Pervertida e Inmoral del Bajo mundo... Atrapada por una Princesa rosa.

- ¡Aún así me gusta! n.n - chilló alegre, acorralándola contra la pared con ambas manos sin apartar los ojos de los de Nijan, quién no conseguía controlar su espanto.

"Ay, carajo TwT"

Nijan posó ahora la mirada con fijeza en las manos de la rubia... Que no fuese cosa que se fuesen "distraídamente" para otro lado...

- Etto... Relela, me tengo que ir porque tengo una cena y no... - comenzó a escabullirse, hablando al apurón.

No podía creer que se había encontrado a una tía mas desequilibrada que ella... Y eso la sobrecogía.

- ¡No, no, no, no!. - denegó enfática y firmemente Relena, sin dejarla escapar, tomándola del brazo y empujándola contra el muro. - Tu hermano ya se me escapó... - amplia sonrisa al estilo Grinch - No te escaparás tú también.

+ _¡¡¡GLUP!_ +

"¡¡HELP!. ¡Me quieren violar! ToT"

**De nuevo a la cena...**

Lamento mucho que no haya podido asistir. - expresó Quatre con sinceridad, refiriéndose a Nijan.

El gusto de la chica por la buena comida era bien conocido, y Quatre estaba seguro de que le habría agradado la cena y el postre.

Hn. - gruñó Heero - De seguro anda haciendo alguna tontería por ahí. - criticó.

Justamente su celular (**N/A:** O móvil. Aquí en mi valle le llamamos celular :) comenzó a sonar emitiendo una agradable tonada que capturó la atención de los presentes.

Puedes tender. - le dijo Trowa, al notarlo algo reacio a contestar.

Atiende, Heero. Puede ser ella. - apremió un preocupado Duo por el bienestar de su cuñada.

Heero, molesto por lo inoportuno de la llamada, se fija en la pantalla para ver quién llama. Efectivamente, parecía que su novio baka tenía una extraña conexión con su hermana lujuriosa.

- ¡Nijan!. - refunfuñó. Con mala predisposición y bajo la mirada de los presentes, el chico contesta con evidente irritación: - Moshi moshi

¡_Gladmkc aakvslask!. _- dijo una voz confusa del otro lado de la línea. - _¡Aaarg!. ¡Kuso!_

¿Nani? (¿Que?). - pregunta, al no entender una palabra. Duo lo observa con curiosidad, sospechando que Nijan podría estar metida en algo grave... de nuevo -.-U

_¡Eakldsjre klasdklav...! ¡¡¡¡TOSHADEEEEEE! _ToT(¿¿Por qué?).

¡Nijan, no molestes!. - espeta irritado de sobremanera y concluye la comunicación.

Al levantar la vista se encuentra con los rostros interrogantes de los demás y la mirada inquisidora de Duo. El baka siempre tan curioso.

Envía sus disculpas por no poder asistir. - mintió Heero, guardando el aparato y dispuesto a seguir la cena como si nada hubiese pasado.

**oOo**

**La revolución de los ukes**

Un mes había transcurrido desde el reencuentro de los pilotos y el compromiso de Trowa y Quatre.

La boda de los mismos se realizó a las pocas semanas de manera discreta y privada, de nuevo yendo contra la tradición de su familia de hacer bodas fastuosas que hiciesen despliegue de sus ingentes recursos. Pero aún así, las hermanas estaban contentas de que el pequeño Quatre se hallase una buena "esposa"...

Un momento...

_**¿¿¿¡¡ESPOSA?**_

Y sip, por el momento, las hermanas veían a Trowa como a una mujer para así ayudarse a superar el trauma de haberlos visto en plena acción en uno de los pasillos de la mansión...

Se fueron de luna de miel...

Heero y Duo siguieron su ejemplo. Se tomaron unas vacaciones de la oficina y del bar (recuerden que Duo es bartender... Y hay que felicitarlo por haber durado tanto en un empleo) y fueron a recorrer la Tierra, regresando un mes después.

No recordaba lo agradable que era nuestra casita TwT - hizo un puchero Duo, lanzándose sobre la cama, muerto de cansancio y profundamente feliz de haber regresado a su hogar luego de tan maravillosos recorrido.

Cualquiera diría que la pasaste terrible conmigo en el viaje, durmiendo y comiendo en los mejores hoteles y restaurantes. - polemizó en son de burla Heero, saliendo del baño luego de haber tomado una ducha fría y relajante para sacarse el olor a "viaje"

(**N/A:** No sé a ustedes, pero a mí siempre se me pega un olor a "viaje". Huele parecido a maletas y hoteles o.o)

A pesar de comprender a lo que se refería su novio, tenía ganas de embromarlo. Él también estaba feliz de haber regresado... Y aún más feliz estaba de haber hallado la casa aún en pie, pese que Nijan había permanecido sola todo ese mes sin supervisión responsable.

Heero tuvo el grato pensamiento de que tal vez su hermana estaba madurando...

_(Iluso...)_

¡Ay, Hee-chan!. No seas malito... - pidió zalamero, estirándose en la cama a sus anchas. Se incorporó en un codo para mirar a Heero salido del baño con la toalla atada a la cintura y con otra secándose el cabello. - ¿Por qué no vienes a la camita conmigo que me siento todo solito?. - rogó con ojitos tristes.

Heero sonrió y no tardó en cumplir el pedido de Duo, quien apenas lo tuvo en la cama, se encargó de tomar posesión de la situación y ubicarse sobre él para comenzar con caricias juguetonas.

Ugh... Espera un momento. - roncó Heero al sentir algo incómodo bajo él. Arqueó la espalda y sacó un trozo de papel.

¿Qué es eso?. - interrogó Duo, sentado a horcajadas sobre él, mirándolo leer la nota.

Heero frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos con cansancio para dejar caer la cabeza en la almohada en un ademán de rendición.

Preocupado porque su novio se quedara sin ganas de hacer cositas, Duo tomó la nota y la leyó:

_Heero y Duo: Si están leyendo esto es porque ya regresaron del viaje y se disponían a hacer cositas en la cama P_

"Joder... La loca es también psíquica °-° "

_Nada mas les aviso que no me van a encontrar por unas semanas porque Relena nos llevó a mí y a Hee-chan de viaje a Saint Tropez (Donde carajo queda, no pregunten. Pero dijo que hay bellas playas nudistas -)._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de su viaje y estén de humor para hacerme un sobrinito, ¿no?._

_Saludos cordiales xD_

_La cuñada de Duo_

Oye, Heero... -murmuró un confuso trenzado. - Tu hermana y tu ex acaban de...

¡Ni siquiera lo digas!. - prácticamente ladró Heero, conmocionado y exhausto, cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada.

-.-U

Suena el celular de Heero con la tonadita de "Some where over the Rainbowl" que Duo le había puesto para enfadarlo.

Heero se tensa, pero no dice nada. Se encontraba demasiado sorprendido y... SORPRENDIDO como para tratar de ahorcar a Duo por su bromita. Eso lo dejaría para después del coito.

Al caer en cuenta que Heero había entrado en un estado de shock y en consecuencia no atendería el celular, Duo, parpadeando inocentemente, toma el aparato y se fija en la pantalla; el número que llamaba era desconocido:

¡Hi!. - atendió de muy buen humor, mirando entre divertido y lascivo al Heero que tenía bajo suyo, totalmente rendido.

_¿Duo?._ - pregunta una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea. El aludido se tensa inconscientemente, borrando su sonrisa.

"Ese timbre de voz chillón se me hace familiar..."

_¿Duo Maxwell?_ - insistió la voz femenina.

Err... Si... ¿Quién habla?.

_¡Duo, Soy Relena... Relena Darlian._

¡Perra! O - le gritó muy molesto el chico, sin siquiera premeditarlo. Las palabras solo salieron de su boca sin que pusiese siquiera pensarlas... - ¡Maldita put...! - eso si ya fue premeditado...

Al oír el primer exabrupto que el baka estaba largando al persona que había llamado a SU celular, se reincorporó con agilidad y luchó por arrebatarle el aparato, pero el trenzado no lo quería largar.

- ¡Suelta, baka!. - logró arrebatárselo y lanzó al chico una mirada recriminatoria antes de hablar por el aparato: - ¿Moshi moshi?

¿Heero?. Soy Relena...

... -

Ya comprendía por qué su niño lindo había reaccionado de la manera en que lo hizo... Y no podía decir que le molestase que estuviese celoso.

_Eh... Si, veo que sigues tan comunicativo como siempre. Nada más te quería avisar que me secuestré a tu linda hermanita idéntica a ti y a su bull dog baboso. Te los devolveré en unas semanas... _- informó muy holgada la chica, hablando con una entonación por demás alegre que desconcertó a Heero. De fondo se oyeron los alegres ladridos de Hee-chan, que estaba siendo alimentado con un bistec de primera - _¡Our reviur! _- canturreó y a continuación, el sonido de la línea vacía.

Heero apagó el celular con movimientos ausentes y lo tiró sobre la cama para dejarse caer en su posición anterior.

¿Para qué rayos alguien querría llevarse a su hermana?.

Se puso de nuevo la almohada sobre la cabeza, tratando de alejar todas sus preocupaciones. Podía sentir una migraña avecinarse, todo por culpa de...

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NIJAAAAAAAAAN!**

Menos mal que su bramido fue mental, de lo contrario, habría alertado a todo el puto barrio con semejante grito furioso.

"Debí haber empujado a mi madre de las escaleras cuando supe que estaba embarazada", se recriminó mentalmente, mientras que Duo, ignorando su estado meditativo, proseguía con lo que había comenzado como un niño extasiado con un juguete nuevo.

¿Y qué rayos le importaba a él si Relena se la llevaba?. ¡Lo importante era que se había ido!. ¡Ya no era su responsabilidad!.

Percatándose de que la suerte le sonreía por primera vez desde que Nijan había vuelto a invadir su vida, Heero sonrió con ganas, sintiéndose súbitamente renovado en energías y líbido.

¡¡Tenemos que cumplirle a Nijan el deseo de ser tía! n0n - exclamó emocionado el de orbes violetas.

¡¡¿¿NANI!

Heero hubiera ido a parar en el suelo si no fuese porque Duo estaba anclado sobre él toqueteándolo con manitas exitadoras.

¡¡¡¡SIIIIII!. - insistió Duo, muy eufórico por la puta idea proveída por su puta hermana. - ¡Quiero ser papá!

Heero, abriendo los ojos con una mezcla de temor y terror (ajá, muy asustado está el pobre wacho), comenzó a retorcerse para sacarse de encima al trenzado. No fuese cosa de que se cumpliese su deseo (**N/A:** Recuerden que es un fic mío y todo puede pasar, jojojojojo!).

¡Quítate Duo!. - profirió la nueva víctima, colocando las manos sobre las caderas de su novio en un infructífero intento de sacárselo de ensima para poder escapar.

Duo se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo por el cuallo para descender hasta el pecho, haciendo una magnífica labor al distraerlo. Heero no se percató del frío contacto del metal al rededor de sus muñecas hasta que fue demasiado tarde... Estaba esposado a la cama y sin posibilidades de huír.

¡Duo! - casi gritó, comenzando a asustarse en serio. - ¡Qué rayos...!

¡Mi amor!. Ya te dije que quiero ser papi n.n - sonrió divinamente el de arriba, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Le arrebató la toalla al indefenso cuerpo bajo suyo. - ¿Qué?. No habrás pensado que lo que me hiciste aquella vez quedaría impune, ¿cierto?. - le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos.

Heero no podía alejar los suyos del para de orbes de mirada refulgente. Y para su horror, vió una gran sonrisa muy familiar expandirse por el rostro de su Duo.

Entonces supo que ya no habría salvación.

**Owari**

**Epílogo...**

Trowa y Quatre estaban disfrutando de su luna de miel en las playas francesas, haciéndose arrumacos sobre la arena fina y caliente, disfrutando del sonido de las olas del mar, el calor abrazante del sol y de la tarea de aplicarse protector solar mutuamente :)

La verdad, comenzaban a sentirse claustrofóbicos luego de pasar tanto tiempo en el cuarto de hotel (como toda pareja de recién casados). Así que para variar, decidieron aprovechar las delicias de la playa... Bueno, Trowa lo haría. Quatre, blanco como era, se sentaba debajo de la sombrilla a beber refresco con sus lentes de sol y dos frascos de protector solar. Su marido permanecía tumbado sobre una toalla, disfrutando a pleno los rayos solares y dirigiéndole miradas burlonas al árabe, que respondía con un infantil puchero para luego acercarse y posar un beso sobre los labios de la recientemente "Señora Raberba Winner" xD

Quédate conmigo... - pidió un mimoso Trowa, cuando Quatre se disponía a regresar al resguardo de la sombra luego de depositar el beso.

¡Me voy a calcinar!. - protestó sonriendo divertido al ver a Trowa tan necesitado.

Al parecer el matrimonio funcionaba como un afrodisíaco para el latino, ya que Quatre no había logrado quitárselo de encima desde la noche de bodas (**N/A:** Maldito afortunado hijo de puts ¬¬)

Un ratito nada más... - insistió el ojiverde, y Q-man no supo recistirse a esa mirada.

Algo irresoluto, tomó asiento detrás de Trowa para que éste apoyase su cabeza en su regazo y le acariciaba los hombros bastante bronceados... Y brillosos por el aceite... y firmes... y musculosos... y apetit... o.o

Quatre sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. No comprendía como era posible que su cuerpo estuviese exhausto, pero aún así su mente continuara con esos pensamientos. Si seguían así, terminarían muriendo de inanición, ya que difícilmente hacían otra cosa más que "aquello".

(**N/A:** MALDITOS HIJOS DE PU...! 0 )

Quatre soltó una risita inaudible y se sonrojó un tanto. Imaginaba que eso era normal en la luna de miel...

Continuó acariciando a un más que complacido Trowa, que cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de las suaves caricias, soltando suspiros. El rubio comenzó a recorrer la playa con los ojos, las olas del mar, a las personas, el movimiento alrededor...

¿Pasa algo?. - le preguntó la voz profunda del ojiverde al percatarse de que el rubio se quedó con la vista fija en un punto distante en la playa y había cesado con las caricias.

Nada... Es solo que... Me parece haber visto a Relena, Nijan y... SIRENA... - un leve escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo a pesar del intenso calor.

Y era que Sirena no traía recuerdos muy gratos a su memoria... Con esas manos hurgonas y toquetonas...

Trowa se exaltó y se incorporó con rapidez, muy extrañado por la visión del rubio. Buscó con la mirada a las susodichas, pero no las vió. Tan solo veía un montón de personas en traje de baño haciendo cosas propias, pero a ningún conocido. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio bajo la curiosa mirada de su esposo... Y es que esas tres eran un peligro inminente por separado... Si se juntaban, sería Apocalíptico (**N/A:** Como mi sis, Yaeko y yo! P ).

Quatre, ¿te sientes bien?. - le preguntó preocupado, notando que la piel de su ángel estaba bastante enrojecida por el calor y el sol. Tal vez era esa la razón de su extraña y terrorífica visión, ya que su niño era muy blanco y delicadito.

Je, je, je. Creo que el sol me está afectando, mi vida n.n - sonrió apenado, sintiéndose desnudo bajo la intensa mirada de Trowa.

El ojiverde lo tomó de la cintura y lo levó a la sombra de la sombrilla para darle algo frío de beber y tomarle la temperatura con la mano en la frente, temiendo que hubiese sufrido insolación.

Estoy bien, Trowa. No te preocupes. - sonrió encantado por la atención brindada por parte de su koi. Su marido siempre había sido una persona muy atenta, a pesar de lo que su indiferente apariencia pudiese hacer creer.

Por las dudas pasaremos por una farmacia ahora. - decidió, no muy convencido por las palabras de su esposo, que siempre pretendía estar bien para no incomodar.

Quatre no pudo contener el impulso imperante de inclinarse hacia él y dejar un suave beso sobre sus labios como muestra de agradecimiento. Pero cuando quiso alejarse, Trowa lo sujetó de la cintura y profundizó el beso, que fue tornándose hambriento y apasionado a medida que sus lenguas luchaban por declararse vencedoras sobre el otro.

- ¿Porque mejor no volvemos a la habitación?. - propuso el rubio con una sonrisa cuando finalmente tuvieron que separarse para respirar.

Con ese tono taaan sugestivo y esa miradita en los bellos ojos aqua, Trowa no necesitó mas explicaciones ni insistencias. Antes de que Quatre se diese cuenta, ya estaba tumbado en la cama de su habitación de luna de miel, con las inquietas manos de Trowa recorriendo el contorno de su figura y dejando besos por todo su recorrido.

Quatre se dejó hacer... Al principio. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la lluvia de besos cariñosos de Trowa. Besos en su frente, en sus mejillas, en sus párpados, en su nariz... Y en sus labios, unos besos suaves, sutiles. Apenas unos roces que paulatinamente se fueron tornando mas hambrientos y demandantes, consiguiendo arrancarles gemidos a ambos.

Paralelamente se llevaban a cabo las caricias mutuas. Quatre deslizaba sus dedos con suavidad por el torso de Trowa, mientras éste acariciaba sus muslos deleitándose con la lubricación brindada por la crema de protección solar.

En el aire hondeaba el aroma del aceite bronceador y de la sal del mar, conjugado con el calor que desprendía sus cuerpos deseosos, completando la exótica atmósfera afrodisíaca.

Pero por mas deliciosas que fueran las caricias de Trowa, Quatre tenía otros planes en mente. Nijan le había hecho un regalo de bodas que le hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas, acompañado con un comentario que no había logrado comprender:

"Tenía esperanzas de poder mostrarles como se usa, pero ahora no puedo TwT"

Sin perder mas tiempo, Quatre, semi incorporándose en un codo, posó una miradita tierna en Trowa, que había cesado su labor al sentirlo moverse bajo suyo.

Pero el pobre latino no sabía que en lugar de responder a sus dudas, Quatre solo haría que surgieran muchas más.

Así, el árabe se lanzó vehemente sobre un Trowa despistado y comenzó a besarlo con una ferocidad que le arrancaba el aire. Sus manos recorrieron el pecho del moreno, gozando con cada curva, cada hendidura, cada músculo. Pero más aún, disfrutando con cada suspiro y gemido ahogado que lograba robar a su amado en su febril juego erótico. Esos sonidos que Trowa emitía como resultado del placer que lo recorría cuando él lo besaba o tocaba el punto exacto eran como música para sus oídos.

El ojiverde, encantado con la nueva faceta dominante e incitadora del niño, se dejó llevar por sus manos expertas a un mundo nebuloso y confuso en donde se ahogaba en un mar de sensaciones placenteras.

Las manos de su ángel recorriendo su pecho... Su vientre... Sus piernas... Su entrepierna... Su ritmo cardíaco subía vertiginosamente y como consecuencia del placer su respiración se volvió errática. Su cuerpo ardía, le quemaba por dentro y comenzaba a sudar sin si quera haberse movido.

De pronto, las caricias y besos se detuvieron, trayéndolo abruptamente a la fría y seca realidad.

Con dificultad y el ceño fruncido por la interrupción de tan maravillosa labor, el moreno abre los ojos, tratando de enfocar a Quatre, sentado a horcajadas sobre él con las mejillas sonrojadas por la elevación de temperatura y un brillo casi irreal en sus ojos entrecerrados por el placer.

¿Qué pasa?. - su voz salió apenas, ronca y ahogada. Su rubio esposo sonrió conciliatoriamente para calmarlo y se inclinó sobre él para besar sus labios con fuerza.

Tengo algo que quiero probar. - le susurró con aire juguetón, acariciándole el pecho y besando su cuello, esperando la respuesta del implicado.

Trowa sonrió ladino.

Hmm... Es... ¿un juguete nuevo?. - interrogó, volviendo a cerrar los ojos para así gozar a plenitud las caricias y besos.

Ajá... Creo que te gustará... - responde, deslizando sus manos hasta el vientre del chico para jugar con su ombligo, rodeado por esa febril y tersa piel bronceada que despertaba su bajo instinto. Un hambre insaciable por probarla, por sentirla, por tenerla unida a la suya...

Ah... mmm... ¿Es como lo que conseguiste la otra vez del sex shop?.

Quatre sonríe maldoso viendo sus objetivos nada beatíficos próximo a realizarse.

Vuelve a poner la cara de angelito que no rompió ni un plato y se inclina sobre el vientre de Trowa para llenar de besos cariñosos el área.

Sí, mi cielo.

El pobre Trowa, engañado y manipulado vilmente por el que consideraba su amante esposo, no se encontraba en todos sus sentidos cuando el rubio le hizo la propuesta. Estaba mas interesado en el calor entre sus piernas que en lo que le decía el árabe; así que inocentemente, accedió.

Ok, hazlo.

Rápidamente Quatre le besa en los labios, acariciando sus hombros y deslizando la caricia hasta bajar a sus muñecas... para apresarlas con un par de frías esposas.

(**N/A:** Ya ven por qué este apartado se llama: "La revolución de los ukes"? P )

Pero Trowa no se sorprendió. Hasta el momento no había nada mas... _exótico _de lo normal.

Bajo la promesa de pasar una tremenda noche como aquella en la que Quatre llegó a la mansión con una bolsa del sex shop, el ojiverde se mantenía impasible y sumido en su mundo libidinoso.

Sintió el peso de Quatre abandonar su cuerpo, dejando su piel desnuda caliente a merced del frío. A continuación oye el cajón abrirse y al rato, a Quatre decir en un tono que lo inquietó:

Relájate, Trowa... Que sino te dolerá.

Trowa frunce el ceño ante el consejo y abre los ojos. Casi le da un infarto al ver el aparatito que tenía su ángel en manos: Un vibrador tamaño colosal y con luces de colores, que en manos del rubio asemejaba mas bien un arma láser que un objeto destinado a dar placer.

No quería ni imaginar donde rayos planeaba meter semejante mamarracho.

Eh... ¿Quatre?.

El interpelado sonrió santamente y lo miró con ojitos inocentones, como si no captase la inminente preocupación en el tono de voz de su presa.

Ya te lo dije, relájate y no te dolerá nadita n.n - el rubio sonrió con suma tranquilidad y tocó el botón de encendido, haciendo que el vibrador... Bueno, vibrase intensamente ¬w¬ y lanzarla luces de colores como un carrusel de una feria barata.

O.O ¡Puta madre! . 

_Por los pasillos del mismo piso..._

Relena y Nijan regresaban a su habitación. Dejaron a Sirena en la playa junto con el equipo de rugby de la zonapobres chicos), mientras ellas se irían a cambiar de ropa para ir a almorzar.

Nijan detuvo su andar tranquilo al oír unos sonidos ahogados muy familiares.

_¡Ah...! Ugh... mmm..._

°-° ¡Relena! . ¿Oíste eso?. - sonrisa pervertida por parte de Nijan, que conocía más que bien la naturaleza de esos gemidos debido a la _carrera_ que había elegido.

Indiscretamente, se abalanzó sobre la puerta de la habitación de donde creía provenía los sonidos _inmorales_.

¿Qué? - preguntó la rubia desorientada, muy ocupada con la labor de sacarse la poca arena que se había metido en su DIMINUTO bikini-tanga.

Nijan la tomó de la muñeca y le dio un estirón con tanta fuerza que por poco logra que la rubia se estrellase contra la puerta. Juntas apoyaron la oreja y su pusieron a oír:

_¡Aggg... ah!. ¿Está enorme...! Mmm..._

Las dos chicas sonrieron babosas e intercambiaron una mirada, mezcla de asombro y... Bueno, ya se imaginan. XD Siguieron con su actividad invasiva, sin separarse ni por un instante de la puerta:

_¡Auch...! Mmmm... Mas despacio..._

_Te dije que te relajaras..._

Nijan se despegó de la puerta y frunció el ceño, creyendo que también reconocía las voces... Pero no lograba recordar de dónde. Relena continuaba con la oreja pegada a la puerta y una sonrisa morbosa.

Creo que son dos chicos. - le susurró.

¿Y tú como sabes?. - le interrogó Nijan, sorprendida al descubrir esas habilidades en la chica, que solo le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero oyeron a continuación oyeron claramente un grito que por poco hace que caigan al suelo de la sopresa:

_¡Oh...! ¡Ag!. ¡QUATRE!_

_+ Silencio sepulcral por parte de las metiches +_

O.O

O.O

_+ Sonrisa perversa al 10000 +_

xD

xD

- ¡¡¡WAAAAA!. ¡¡Mi "Equipo para Ultrajes" es genial! nOn

**Ahora sí, OWARI**

Y sip... Nijan se quedó con Relena, para los que aún dudan. Je, je. Apuesto que esa no se la esperaban. Y cuando dije que le pasaba algo malo a la rubia, me refería a eso. Que mala soy!. Jojojojojo!.

Dejé una ventana abierta por si las dudas me dan ganas de hacer una tercera parte del fic n.n La cual se trataría de los intentos de ambas parejas para tener un bebé! °-° Ya sé, rara idea... Pero no creo que la lleve a cabo. Es solo por las dudas.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y se molestaron en dejar reviews!. Sin su apoyo no hubiera tenido el entusiasmo por seguir el fic!.

Y claro, no olvido NUNCA de agradecer a mi fuente de inspiración (y no me refiero a mis anti-depresivos u.u), mi sis,** JUNY. S TAO! **Quién me dio el valor para subir mis fics...


	9. Chapter 9

_**No se pierdan...**_

**SMEXY GALS S.A.**

"_**WE **like** Hotness"**_

(Solo fics yaoi y extra hot!)

_º.º.º.º_

…_and always remember…_

_**The REAL SMEXY Love is THE YAOI LOVE©**_

-:-

Traído a ustedes de la mano de las lascivas hermanas del yaoi:

**.: Nadesiko Takase **- **Juny S. Tao:.**


End file.
